Red de Mentiras: Enma
by rusa-ranmayakane-zk
Summary: Sequela de "Red de Mentiras: Dark Angel". Akane solo quiere venganza, pero ¿A que precio? Capítulos 16,17 y 18 subidos!
1. Recuerdos Dolorosos

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Los extrañaba un monton! **

**Bueno aca les dejo la sequela de Red de Mentiras: Dark Angel.**

**Para aquellos que no hayan leido les recomiendo que lo hagan porque sino no van a entender de que se trata esta historia.**

**Bueno como siempre los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, si fuera asi seria millonaria y tendria un final como corresponde.**

0

**Red de Mentiras: Enma**

**Capitulo 1**

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Los rayos del sol se hacían presente entre las cortinas de la ventana. Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos café observaba el amanecer desde el balcón. Se abrazo cuando una brisa fresca recorrió su cuerpo. Horas atrás no podía sentir absolutamente nada más que dolor. Un dolor tan profundo que le desgarraba el alma, era el dolor de haber perdido a su familia. Aun no sabia porque la vida se empeñaba en hacerlos sufrir, primero la muerte de su madre y ahora esto. Recordó los momentos en los que era pequeña y pensaba que la tristeza no existía, cuando todo era color de rosa y creía en cuentos de hadas y príncipes. Todo eso desapareció el día en que su madre murió. Ese momento la transformo de una niña dulce y tierna a una fría y sin emociones, para protegerse del dolor. Pensaba que quizás así, nada malo le pasaría. Por un tiempo fue verdad. La vida le regalo muchas felicidades, el ver a su padre salir de la depresión que siguió a la muerte de su madre, su hermana mayor convertirse en su figura materna, pero feliz de hacerlo, y su hermanita menor, aunque difícil y temperamental, era dulce y cariñosa.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años, y con estos, llego el anuncio del compromiso de su hermanita con un chico artista marcial, quien trajo consigo, sin proponérselo, muchos personajes curiosos quienes hicieron de su vida una loca aventura. Pero eso también paso. Todo cambio el día en el se marcho dejando a su hermana destrozada sumida en una intensa depresión. Se preocupo tanto por ella, pero luego como si nada, un día como cualquier otro, ella salio de su depresión dispuesta a enfrentar a la vida y ponerle la otra mejilla. Se enfrento a sus miedos y salio victoriosa. Renació de entre sus cenizas. Se creo un nombre por si misma, se cargo sobre sus hombros el hacerse cargo del Dojo, sacando a relucir el arte marcial de su escuela, claro que con su ayuda. Pero en el proceso ella misma se perdió. Se transformo en lo que Nabiki se había convertido, una mujer fría y sin sentimientos. Mientras que ella había dejado salir un poco de su personalidad antes de que su madre muriera. La vio impotente convertirse en algo que no quería que nadie fuera, encerró sus sentimientos para no salir lastimada otra vez.

Pero el regreso y con el los problemas. Todo fue caótico desde entonces, de buenas a primeras el quería volver con ella alegando que estaba arrepentido y que la amaba. Por un momento pensó que su hermanita había creído sus palabras hasta que ella misma les contó que todo era un simple acto, ojo por ojo, dijo. Le creyó y el quedo devastado al ver como ella le había devuelto el golpe que el le provoco. Pero todo desde ese momento fue cuesta abajo. Se enteraron de la muerte de su padre, hermana y cuñado, y su hermana, siendo como era, salio en busca de los responsables, claro que no fue sola el la acompaño junto con otro joven que se había ganado el corazón de su hermanita. Las horas pasaban y no sabía nada de ellos. Su novio le dio unos calmantes y durmió por varias horas. A la mañana siguiente todo había pasado. Sus muertes habían sido vengadas pero con un alto costo, su hermanita se había ido con ellos.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

**Flashback**

0

_Nabiki se levantaba de la cama gracias al timbre que sonaba insistente y caminaba por el pasillo, escuchaba voces pero no las podía identificar. Entro en la sala y vio a dos hombres vestidos de traje hablando con su novio y Ryoga._

_**-¿Se puede saber quienes son y que hacen en el departamento de mi hermana?-** pregunto con sospecha y irritación._

_Los hombres la observaron y se miraron entre ellos. Uno de ellos de aparentemente 30 años hablo –**Mi nombre es Benjiro Fuwa y mi compañero es Gekko Hasimoto somos detectives de la ciudad de Nerima y venimos para hacerles unas preguntas-**_

_Nabiki levanto una ceja – **Sobre que son esas "preguntas" que nos quieren hacer**- _

_Hasimoto tomo la palabra – **Queremos saber si ustedes son parientes de Soun Tendo-**_

_-**Yo soy la hija**- aclaró mirándolo fijamente pero con el corazón destrozado sabiendo de antemano el curso de la conversación._

_-**Ayer fuimos avisados del accidente en donde falleció su padre, hermana y cuñado. También hemos estado en contacto con la policía local con respecto a un incidente en las afueras de la ciudad**- explico el detective Fuwa_

_Nabiki no entendía que tenia que ver la muerte de su familia con lo que sucedió a las afueras de la cuidad y se los dejo claro.-**Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra-**_

_**-Tenemos entendido que usted tiene una hermana menor ¿no es así?-** pregunto Hasimoto_

_Nabiki aun tratando de entender respondio -**Si, mi hermana Akane, ¿que sucedió con ella?-** les pregunto ansiosamente._

_Con un suspiro el detective Fuwa explico -**El cuerpo de su hermana fue encontrado a las afueras de la cuidad en ese incidente**-_

_Nabiki cayó al suelo, Miko fue rápidamente en su ayuda. Lagrimas rodaban por su rostro **-¿Mi… hermana… como..-** trato de preguntar pero las lagrimas y el dolor de saber a su hermanita muerta no la dejaban hablar._

_El detective continuo - **Al parecer su hermana fue a buscar a quienes mataron a su familia y los encontró. Se pude decir que fue una masacre. Su hermana Akane, acabo con ellos, pero su cuerpo fue encontrado no muy lejos de ahí con una grave herida en su estomago. Pensamos que fue por la pérdida de sangre que falleció.-** término su explicación viendo a los presentes quien lo observaba con miradas de incertidumbre y tristeza._

_-**Akane…no…-** sollozaba Nabiki_

_Miko la consolaba como podía pero quería saber que fue de su amigo –**Mi amigo estaba con ella Hyro Tamakura y un amigo llamado Ranma Saotome también, ¿que paso con ellos?-** increpo a los detectives._

_Hasimoto le respondió -**E****l señor Tamakura esta internado en el hospital debido a las heridas recibidas, pero esta fuera de peligro. El señor Saotome esta con el pero no tiene ningún daño mas que unos golpes y raspones-**_

0

**Fin del flashback**

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla el recordar el momento en que le avisaban que su hermanita había muerto. Ella era la única que quedaba de su familia. Se sentía tan sola, con tanto dolor. Los detectives la llevaron a la morgue para que identificara el cuerpo de Akane. El verla allí con sus ojos cerrados, pálidos y tan fríos, la destrozó. Akane era una mujer llena de vida, que lucho hasta su último aliento para vengar la muerte de su familia aun a costa de la suya propia. En ese momento una ola de furia y dolor tan fuerte la hicieron volver en si. Le grito mil cosas ¿Por qué la dejo sola? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cobarde para irse con ellos? ¿Cómo fue tan egoísta? Miko la tomo y la saco de allí mientras los médicos trataban de darle unos calmantes. Después de ese momento todo fue en cámara lenta.

Los cuerpos de su familia fueron llevados al Dojo para practicarles los ritos funerarios. Al día siguiente, los amigos y parientes comenzaron a llegar ya que ninguno podía creer lo que había sucedido. En el altar estaban las fotos de su madre, su padre, su cuñado y sus hermanas. Los presentes prendían inciensos. Ranma e Hyro, junto con Ryoga eran los mas afectados. Ranma porque la amaba y se culpaba por su muerte. Hyro por sabia que todo era su culpa y se arrepentía de no decirle antes quien era en realidad. Ryoga, bueno, el se lamentaba de no poder haber hecho nada para ayudarla, eran como su familia. La familia Saotome se hizo presente dándole su pésame a Nabiki. El maestro Happosai apareció brevemente para despedirse de su alumno y su familia. Se quedo un momento mas observando el ataúd de Akane pero luego se marcho con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Nadie le dio importancia ya que todos pensaron que recordaría los momentos compartidos, como cada uno lo hacia. Luego todos fueron rumbo al cementerio para la cremación de los cuerpos. Allí esperaron a que sus cenizas les fueran entregadas.

Todo esto no fue mas que un sin fin de acontecimientos que no hacían otra cosa mas que reafirmar la verdad, su familia había muerto y ella estaba sola.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>como estan? espero que la hayan pasado bien en este tiempo que no he sabido de ustedes...<p>

por mi parte las cosas estan un poco... caoticas... entre la construccion de mi casa, el cumpleaños de mi nena(cumplio los 6 el 17/10) y ahora se me viene el otro cumplaños ( cumple 2 mi nena mas chiquita el 20/11), mas mi marido que se pone celoso porque dice que le doy mas importancia a mis historias que a el (lo cual es verdad porque ahora estamos medios peleados, pero nada que no se arregle con un par de gritos y besos). a veces me parece que somos como Ranma y Akane nos peleamos, no gritamos, discutimos sobre boludeces pero despues de un par de horas sin hablarnos nos arreglamos, jeje! en fin, como les decia estoy media complicada pero no queria pasar mucho tiempo sin dejarles aunque sea el 1 capitulo.

como veran en este capitulo se explica un poco lo que paso despues de que Akane enfrentara a Takamura y los sentimientos de Nabiki...

ya se lo que me van a decir ¡MATASTE A AKANE! pero no les voy a contestar... jajajaj soy muy mala! solo les digo que nada es lo que parece...

a por cierto le cambie el nombre a la historia por que me parecia mejor... ya sabran porque...

bueno gente me despido. espero poder actualizar pronto pero como les explique antes no se si lo pueda hacer asi que si me tardo sepan entender...

bueno sin mas gracias por pasarse y leer y si pueden dejen un review... me emociono mucho cuando los recibo y estoy cada media hora fijandome si tengo uno... parezco una nena cuando los recibo porque me pongo a saltar por toda la casa...

escribir es como una droga lo saben no? por mas que quiera no lo puedo dejar...

rusa-ranmayakane-zk...

ah... tambien cambie mi nic.. la z y la k es por zuko y katara de avatar el ultimo maestro aire...

bueno los dejo porque sino voy a seguir divagando espero sus comentarios...


	2. Cadenas Del Pasado

**Red de Mentiras: Enma**

**Capitulo 2**

0

* * *

><p><em>Las cadenas del pasado pesan muchas veces más de lo que nosotros creemos, dejarlas atrás puede ser muy doloroso, pero, necesario para salir adelante<em>…(Anónimo)

* * *

><p>0<p>

Una mujer de cabellos negros a la altura de los hombros, con unos penetrantes ojos verdes, labios finamente delineados vestía una camisa negra, una chaqueta de cuero negro y una minifalda verde militar se disponía a beber su trago cuando dos hombres de traje se acercan a su lado.

Aclarándose la garganta uno de ellos le habla –_Señora Enma ya esta todo bajo control- _

La mujer los mira de arriba abajo cerciorándose de que no haya quedado ningún rastro en sus ropas –_Bien, pueden marcharse- _les hace un gesto con la mano para que se fueran. Los hombres les hacen caso y se marchan sin mediar ninguna palabra.

Enma se vuelve a su trago olvidado por un momento y lo bebe de una sola vez, disfrutando del ardiente sabor. Se coloca los dedos sobre los ojos para relajarse la vista. Expulsando un largo suspiro le hace señas al mozo para que le traiga otro. El mozo asiente. Se recuesta en su asiento y deja que sus pensamientos la atormenten.

Cualquiera que la viera diría que no tendría nada porque preocuparse, es una mujer exitosa, con dinero y un gran estatus social. Casada con uno de los hombres más poderosos del Japón cuenta con dinero y lujos por doquier. Es su esposa y mano derecha, sabe y conoce cada uno de los movimientos de su esposo así como de su "empresa". Su esposo confía ciegamente en ella, le cree cada una de sus mentiras y engaños. Le profesa su amor pero ella sabe perfectamente que lejos esta de conocerla, si la conociera a ella o a su pasado no diría lo mismo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se hace presente en su rostro. Fue fácil engañarlo.

La imagen de la mujer desnuda que seduce a un hombre, solo para conseguir sus fines, atraviesa su mente. El simple truco de la seducción, unas sonrisas falsas, uno que otro guiño, la pose de victima y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba comiendo de su mano. Recuerda que las chicas que, en tiempos de guerra, usaban su hermosura para servir de espías y de esta manera sacar información útil para su patria. Sabe que servían de compañía a personas allegadas al poder y la milicia, y está de más decir que hasta se acostaban con ellos. El sexo muchas veces ha sido utilizado como arma, lo usaban como una herramienta muy útil. Por la lujuria muchas personas han caído y muchas han ganado. La lujuria en la mente fría a veces es un gran poder.

Lentamente logro convencerlo de que dejara los "problemas" en sus manos, cosa que hizo casi sin pensarlo. Ahora era ella la segunda al mando, su "personal" la obedecía sin refutar nada de lo que dijera. Sabían que no les convenía confrontarla, ya sea por experiencia propia o por dichos de los demás. Era una mujer de temer.

Con el paso del tiempo, fue incluyendo a su propia gente en la "empresa" ganándose su lealtad. Todos tenían una meta en común y era acabar con su queridísimo marido. Una vez que eso pasara todo quedaría en sus manos. No es que fuera una mujer ambiciosa ni mucho menos. No le importaba el dinero ni el estatus social, lo único que le importaba era su venganza y si tenia que vender el alma al diablo para tenerla no lo pensaría dos veces.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

**Flashback**

0

_Akane se levanta como puede ya que tiene un pedazo del tanque incrustado en __su pierna y camina hacia donde esta Tamakura. Lo ve cubierto por el fuego quemándose vivo. Ella solo se queda allí mirándolo quemarse, escuchado sus gritos. _

_-**Sus muertes han sido vengadas**- susurra al viento._

0

**Fin del flashback**

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Que ingenua fue al creer que matándolo terminaría esta pesadilla. El no era el que mando a matar a su familia, solo era otro simple peón en este maldito juego. No es que sintiera remordimiento por lo que hizo, ni mucho menos, pero aun tenia ciertas dudas sobre porque hablo de su madre como si la conociera. Claro que no le iba a preguntar eso, jamás se lo diría, solo le quedaba averiguarlo por sus propios medios. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido despedirse de su hermana, sabia lo que debería estar sufriendo pensando que ella también estaba muerta.

Haber tenido que hacerse pasar por muerta era lo que mas le dolía. Si bien no tenia recuerdos de ese momento, gracias a la droga que le habían inyectado, bien sabia el dolor que les había causado a todos ellos y eso era algo que no se lo perdonaría jamás.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

**Flashback**

0

_Las sirenas de la policía acercarse se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes, Akane aun estaba contemplando el cuerpo de Takamura quemarse cuando Ranma se acerca –**Akane debemos irnos- **le habla –**Hyro esta muy mal tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital y la policía ya esta cerca-** la urge tomándola del brazo queriendo llevarla al auto que estaba estacionado no muy lejos de allí._

_Ella se suelta bruscamente de Ranma y lo empuja –**Váyanse ustedes yo me quedo- **le explico dirigiéndole una mirada que le decía que no tenia nada mas que discutir._

_Pero Ranma no le dio importancia –** ¡No Akane! Tu te vienes con nosotros.-** ella levanto la mirada hacia atrás de Ranma donde se veía que los restantes guardias se estaban recuperando y acercándose a ellos. _

_Rápidamente tomo su decisión –** ¡No discutas!-** le grito –**lleva a Hyro al hospital yo los entretendré los mas que pueda para darles tiempo- **le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que mirara detrás de si. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa._

_Volviéndola a mirar –**Tu vete yo los detendré- **hablo decididamente dándole las llaves del auto._

_Akane observo las llaves un la mano de Ranma por un momento y luego a su pierna incrustada con un segmento de los barriles de combustibles. Negó con la cabeza –**No puedo manejar, será mejor que se vallan ¡Ahora!- **grito cuando los hombres estaban a no más de 20 metros de distancia._

_Ranma la observo por un momento no sabiendo que hacer si ir con Hyro y llevarlo al hospital o quedarse con ella. Su mente le decía que Hyro no aguantaría mucho más sin la debida atención pero su corazón le decía que Akane era lo más importante y que tenía que ayudarla. La tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos y junto sus labios en un intento desesperado por retenerla. El beso, aunque corto, fue muy intenso y pasional. –**Ni bien lo dejo en el hospital volveré por ti- **le prometió._

_Akane tomada por sorpresa no atino a decir nada solamente –**Adiós- **_

_No tuvo mucho tiempo mas para procesar lo que había ocurrido ni porque ese beso despertó algo en ella que ningún otro beso anteriormente había logrado, rápidamente juntando lo que mas podía de su ki junto con sus emociones tales como la rabia, el dolor, el angustia, el desazón… logro formar una esfera muy poderosa y con sus ultimas fuerzas grito -**¡SHISHI-HOKO-DAN!- **_

_La masa de energía cayo con tal furia que, a su alrededor se formo un cráter de unos 15 metros de diámetro, llevándose consigo a los restantes guardias que no pudieron hacer nada mas que cubrirse, claro que esto no impido que fueran castigados con la fuerza de un tifón._

_Una vez que la energía se disipo, Akane yacía en el centro del cráter. Ya pasada la adrenalina del combate se dejo poseer por el intenso dolor que recorría tanto su cuerpo como su alma._

0

**Fin del flashback**

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Después de eso no había mucho mas que pudiera hacer. La policía me encontró y derivo al un hospital donde me atendieron.

Una vez estabilizada, se acercaron esos malditos detectives que me explicaron sus planes y lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a mi hermana. Claro que no tuve mucho que pensarlo. Nabiki era lo único que me quedaba y haría lo que fuera por ella.

El mozo se acerco y le dejo su bebida, sacándola así de sus pensamientos. Observo su trago y suspiro pesadamente, ya no valía la pena recordar el pasado lo importante ahora era el futuro.

Dejando el dinero sobre la mesa se marcho. Afuera la esperaban sus hombres de confianza con el auto encendido. Le abrieron la puerta y ella tomo su lugar en el asiento de atrás. De nuevo a la mansión, a seguir con la mismas mentiras de siempre. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>hola gente! aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero que sea de su agrado! es cortito pero prometo que los demas seran un poco mas extensos,<p>

el nombre Enma significa dios/a de la muerte. queria que fuera de acuerdo con esta personalidad que he sacado de Akane.

vieron que no murio ¿o tal ves si? parte de ella si.

mil gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Rena7: **gracias por tus palabras, sip lo de Happosai simplemente tenia que ponerlo como bien dice el dicho "mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo". aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo espero que te haya gustado y espero tu comentario.

**Mininahermosa29: **me alegro que te haya gustado. con respecto al titulo solamente le agregue "red de mentiras" por que queda de acuerdo en como se desarrollara la trama. en lo que tiene que ver con Hyro te digo que pense seriamente en matarlo pero no lo hice, aunque tal vez en algun capitulo lo incluya, aun no lo se. el nombre Enma lo busque por internet queria que fuera de acuerdo con esta nueva faceta de la vida de Akane. espero que te haya gustado este capi y espero tu comentario.

**Dita34: **muchas gracias por tu apoyo y palabras. me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que esta tambien.

**Darkedge: **me pone muy feliz que sea de tu agrado esta historia y la anterior. como vez tu teoria es correcta, ahora en lo que tiene que ver con Ranma no lo se. nose si pueda matarlo (aunque ya mate a los demas) pero ciertamente lo tendre en cuenta.

bueno espero sus comentarios y nos vemos.

rusa-ranmayakane-zk...


	3. Los  Juegos Siempre Tienen Un Limite

Red de Mentiras: Enma

Capitulo 3

0

* * *

><p><em>La línea que divide el bien y el mal, es a veces tan delgada, que a veces es fácil perdernos en su camino… (Anónimo)<em>

* * *

><p>o<p>

Las luces de la cuidad pronto quedaron atrás, dejando solamente alguna que otra estrella iluminara el camino además de la luz artificial del auto. Enma estaba sentada tratando de alejar su mente de los recuerdos de su vida anterior, vida que jamás podría retomar. Cada metro que avanzaban era otro muro que construía entre sus emociones y el resto del mundo. Su rostro era frío y ajeno a sentimientos. Sus ojos no denotaban ninguna inquietud ni temor. Era una perfecta maestra del engaño y la mentira.

El vehiculo lentamente se detuvo frente a la entrada de una residencia que por fuera daba la impresión de ser una típico edificio japonés pero por dentro era totalmente moderno contenía lo ultimo en tecnología así como en comodidad. Uno de sus chóferes le abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir del automóvil, con pasos firmes y decididos se aproximo a la entrada donde su secretaria la esperaba.

-_Buenas noches señora Enma-_ saludo y reverencio una joven mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules –_E__l_ _Señor Mitsukuri la esta esperando en su oficina- _le explico.

Enma forzó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios –_B__ien dile que estaré allá en unos minutos primero debo cambiarme-_ sin decir mas subió las escaleras y camino hacia la habitación que compartía con su marido.

Tomo una ducha rápida y se cambio, colocándose un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa rosa pálido y su chaqueta que hacia el conjunto con el pantalón. Se coloco unas botas negras altas y se maquillo levemente. Peino su cabello dejándolo suelto. Salio de la habitación rumbo a la oficina para encontrarse con su esposo.

No necesitaba golpear ya que sabia que el la estaba esperando. Lo vio sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles, seguramente no era muy prometedor ya que su rostro mostraba su enojo. Ella tomo asiento enfrente de el.

Cruzándose de piernas hablo –_Me dijo Asuka que me estabas esperando-_

Por primera vez levantando la vista de los papeles el hombre de treinta años, tez blanca y marcada quijada saludo –_Buenas noches amor ¿como fue todo?- _le pregunto.

Enma tratando de que su voz sonara remotamente amorosa –_Bien Ren cariño, me ocupe del problema y los guardias de limpiar-_ explico.

En su rostro se mostraba un cierto alivio –_Bien- _se levanto y camino hasta llegar a ella y masajear sus hombros –_Estas muy tensa… ¿que te parece si cancelo la reunión y tomamos un baño juntos?-_

Enma rápidamente giro su cabeza para poder ver esos negros ojos –_mmm… tentador pero la reunión es importante después de todo tu jefe vendrá y tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo-_ se levanto de la silla y rodó sus brazos en su cuello.

El la tomo por la cintura acercándola mas para poder sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo junto al suyo –_L__a reunión no es sino dentro de unas horas creo que hay que matar el tiempo-_ le sonrió traviesamente.

Enma realmente no estaba de humor pero quien podía negarse a semejante petición -_¿Y que sugieres que hagamos para pasar el tiempo?-_ pregunto seriamente.

El no contesto sino que dejo que sus actos hablaran por si mismos. Fue el, inevitablemente, el que inicio el acercamiento y mordiéndose el labio inferior le dio un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios. Sus labios se entreabrían levemente para exhalar su aliento sobre su piel y a continuación se posaban de nuevo con una ligera humedad. Humedad que fue en aumento a medida que abría cada vez más los labios y dejaba su lengua en sus mejillas, mentón y en todo el largo de su cuello. Porque aunque Enma hiciera un amago hacia los suyos, no permitió que sus labios ni tan siquiera se rozaran. Y eso, la excito sobremanera. De un impulso le quito la chaqueta y camisa, dejándola solamente con un atrevido corpiño negro de encaje. Aprecio por un buen momento su pecho, disfrutando del paisaje que se desplegaba frente a el.

Enma ya impaciente y algo irritada por el romanticismo demostrado por el, le susurro sensualmente –_Sácamelo-_

Ren acato su orden y le removió la prenda que tapada de su vista esos hermosos pechos con lo que se quería deleitar. Tenía cada pecho del tamaño justo, con unos pezones ligeros rodeados con una perfecta y gran aureola rosada. Devoro cada una de ellas como si estuvieran echas de chocolate. Primero una. Después otra. Bordeando con la punta de su lengua cada pezón para después engullirlas en su boca, dejándolas resbaladizas y brillantes de saliva. Mientras ella gemía suave y dulcemente. Y ese dulce sonido lo excito como nunca antes. Ansioso, dibujo con su lengua el perfil de su vientre hasta caer en el interior de su ombligo. Lentamente desabrocho el pantalón y, junto con el, arrastro su ultima prenda, sin contar con las botas, pero esas ahora no importaban, su sexo se denotaba mas que dispuesto por el bulto que Enma podía ver en su pantalón pero parecía no importarle por el momento.

Se detuvo a observarla de nuevo reparando en su intimidad. Estaba pulcramente depilada y sus labios mayores sobresalían levemente, como invitando a ser besados, acariciados, mordidos... Exhalo hacia ellos su aliento cálido. Hacía que se acercaba con su lengua para retirarla en el último momento. Era el quien tenía el control, por el momento. Gimió un poco más fuerte, se retorció hacia los lados, suspiró. Beso con suavidad la cara interna de sus muslos. Beso con aun más suavidad el nacimiento de su sexo. Una vez. Dos. Tres veces. Sintió como sus labios se iban humedeciéndose cada vez más con sus fluidos. Entonces abro su boca y lamió con cariño cada una de las partes de su intimidad. Era un sabor dulce, extasiante. Bastó con acomodar su dedo sobre el monte de venus para hacerla saltar.

La observo maravillado unos segundos antes de lanzarse alrededor de él, al borde de él, hasta que su lengua tocara su clítoris con la mayor suavidad de la que era capaz. Con dos de sus dedos dentro de ella lo aprisiono con su boca y comenzó a masturbarla con ella y sus dedos al ritmo que ella me marcaba. No fue mucho tiempo el que tardó en tener su orgasmo. Lo hizo tan abundantemente que su cara se lleno por completo de sus fluidos, los cuales bebía como si fueran el mejor de los vinos. No retiro su boca de el, de su clítoris hinchado, hasta que se relajó por completo.

Cuando Enma recupero el aliento se levanto del escritorio donde la había sentado. Acercándose a el, le quito el saco y la camisa con cuidado de no arrancar los botones, como en otras ocasiones lo había hecho, pero ahora no tenían tiempo para cambiarse. Una vez sin las prendas acaricio sus fuertes pectorales y trabajado abdomen, si bien no era un artista marcial, le gustaba cuidar de su cuerpo mediante el gimnasio. Besaba y lamía cada centímetro de piel a su paso.

Con un ligero empujón lo sentó en una de las sillas de su oficina y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Enseguida comenzó a acariciar el bulto que mostraba sin disimulo. Y de un rápido movimiento desabrochó el botón, bajó la cremallera. Su miembro erecto salio de su prisión deseoso de ser acariciado. Con una sola pasada de su lengua, logro que un gruñido de satisfacción saliera de su boca. Era un pequeño lametón, como tratando de averiguar el sabor de la carne. Pronto el lametón se convirtió en la delicia de su boca, en el exquisito placer de sentir como su miembro era engullido lentamente por aquellos carnosos labios. Y ella lo sabía. Disfrutaba teniendo el control de su orgasmo, de acelerar o demorarlo a su antojo... Pero enseguida noto que lo único que deseaba era expulsara su semen lo antes posible. Así que, aceleró el ritmo, centrándose en su capullo, jugando con su lengua en las inmediaciones de su uretra; metiéndola suave para saborear el líquido preseminal presionando con fuerza su capullo para abrirlo... Lo hacía bien. Lo hacía muy bien. No recordó cuando fue la última vez que había sentido ese placer. Quizá con nadie. Quizá fuera ella. Si eso era. Solo ella podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera. Y no pudo evitar el orgasmo. Fue intenso y abundante.

Con voz ronca le aviso –_No aguanto mas…-_

Enma se retiro no queriendo su semen en su boca así que, simplemente, salio del paso. Observaba como el semen brotaba y cubría su mano.

Enma se levanto y camino hacia el escritorio donde estaban unas servilletas que habían quedado junto con los restos de la cena, la tomo y se limpio los restos del orgasmo de su esposo.

Ren sabia que algo andaba mal, de un tiempo atrás ella no era la misma. Estaba más distante, seria, callada. Mil y una preguntas resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Se canso de mí? ¿No me quiere más? ¿Tendrá un amante? Sacudiéndose la cabeza para erradicar esas dudas, se levanto para tomar su camisa que yacía olvidada en el suelo. La sacudió queriendo quitar el polvo que no tenia ya que la servidumbre se encargaba de limpiar la casa era diligente.

Dándose vuelta la enfrento -_¿Por qué te quitaste?-_

Enma se giro aun con la servilleta en las manos limpiándose –_Porque no quería- _fue su respuesta dejándolo aun mas enfadado e irritado.

-_Nunca lo habías hecho-_ le recordó mientras cerraba su camisa sin quitar la vista de sus ojos.

Enma dejo la servilleta en su lugar y sin inmutarse le respondió –_Siempre hay una primera vez pa…-_

Un golpe en la puerta le corto las palabras que quería escupir de su boca.

Ren enojado por la interrupción contesto -_¿Qué sucede?-_ pregunto molesto.

Del otro lado de la puerta una voz femenina contesto –_Señor Mitsukuri usted me exigió que le avisara cuando llegara alguien- _

Mientras escuchaban a su secretaria hablar Enma se estaba vistiendo -_¿Quién llego?- _pregunto algo irritado por la interrupción.

La misma voz respondió -_ El señor Akimoto, Señor- _

Con voz autoritaria le ordeno_ -Bien, que vaya pasando al salón dile que en un momento estoy con el.-_

_-Si señor- _fue su respuesta y se escucharon los pasos alejarse.

Dentro de la oficina, Enma ya se había vestido y estaba tratando de arreglar su cabello, mientras que Ren se colocaba el saco.

-_Cuando termine la reunión terminaremos esta conversación- _le ordeno.

Enma lo miro retadoramente –_¡Yo no soy ninguna de tus sirvientas para que me ordenes lo que se te ocurra!- _le hablo irritada –_Mas te vale que no me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera- _advirtió a la vez que cerraba fuertemente los puños tratando de controlar la ira que sus palabras habían hecho aparecer.

Ren asombrado por lo dicho suspiro lentamente –_Lo siento- _se disculpo –_Es mejor que me vaya, tengo que atender a los invitados- _se acerco para darle un beso pero Enma corrió su rostro. Tomando ese gesto como parte del enfado la dejo estar y se marcho cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

Enma golpeo fuertemente el escritorio con sus puños dejando salir parte de la furia que llevaba. No aguantaba más este estupido juego de la mujer sumisa. Se odiaba por tener que hacerlo, no estaba en su naturaleza dejarse ordenar por los demás. Ya bastante había tenido de eso por parte de su padre y hermanas, no lo toleraría de nadie más.

**"Los juegos siempre tienen un límite, y hacerlo con los sentimientos siempre es desastroso".**

Una voz en su cabeza le recordaba lo que había leído alguna vez. Camina de un lado a otro dentro de la oficina para tratar de calmarse. Respirando profundamente, toma asiento frente a la laptop de su "queridísimo" esposo y procede a buscar entre los archivos algo más de evidencia de sus sucios tratos con los demás socios. El trato era simple buscar información que los incriminara y, a cambio, le dejarían vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera con la persona que mando a asesinar a su familia. Encuentra lo que busca y del bolsillo saca un dispositivo que le habían dado lo detectives para que guardara la información requerida. Apretó el botón y los archivos son transferidos. Lo quita con cuidado y lo guarda de nuevo en su bolsillo. Prepara la grabadora, otro "regalito" de los detectives, y se marcha rumbo al salón donde seguramente los demás socios deben estar reunidos.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

El salón constaba con una mesa larga y varias sillas ya ocupadas por las cabezas de las familias más poderosas. Pero aun faltaba el Gran Jefe por llegar y Enma no podía estar más que ansiosa por saber y conocer la cara de la persona que seria su próxima victima en su vendetta.

La mayoría estaba conversando de política e inversiones, nada interesante, pero desgraciadamente tenia que cumplir su rol y escuchar atentamente a cada una de sus palabras, hasta que la puerta se abrió y Asuka entro acompañando a un señor de unos 60 y tantos años, con cabello gris por las canas y dos finos bigotes, sus ojos eran fríos e inexpresivos. Silenciosamente se acomodo en la silla señalando a los demás para que tomaran asiento. Cuando todos estaban ubicados hablo.

-_Bienvenidos como todos saben ha llegado la hora en que propongamos a un nuevo luchador ¿Alguien en mente?- _pregunto a todos los presentes pero Enma podía ver que de reojo como la estudiaba.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>hola! aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas! espero que sea de su agrado...<p>

se calentaron las cosas no? bueno que puedo decir, no me gusto mucho como quedo el lemon pero queria demostrar el amor que le tiene Ren a Enma y el desprecio que ella siente por el. espero me haya salido bien.

en realidad el capitulo iba a ser mas largo pero decidi cortarlo ahi para que de mas intriga...

bueno ahora contesto sus comentarios:

**Mininahermosa29: **bueno como veras el esposo de Akane ya lo presente asique si quieres puedes opinar de el. si akane esta cuidando a su hermana pero el porque mas adelante se sabra... y con respecto al maestro Happosai, es como dice el dicho "mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"... sigueme mandando tus preguntas o dudas que dentro de lo que pueda te las respondere...

**Dita34: **aqui tienes la continuacion espero que te haya gustado...

**Darkedge: **gracias por tus palabras, quien mato a su failia lo sabran dentro de poco y lo de la madre de akane sera un punto fundamental en esta historia, no puedo decir mas que eso. tienes razon acerca de Ukyo, pero los demas apareceran muy pronto...

**Rena7:**gracias, cuando lei el nombre me parecio perfecto para lo que queria contar asique... muy pronto se encontrara con algunos y hacia el final con los demas...

**Usagi13chiba: **hola amiga! con mi esposo ya nos arreglamos, somos asi un dia bien y otro mal, que va a hacer vida de casados! por ahora el maestro no aparecera pero mas adelante lo hara y sabras el porque. en lo que tiene que ver con Ranma e Hyro, ambos estan sufriendo por la muerte de Akane pero luego hare un capitulo especial para ellos. gracias por tus saludos y bendiciones y felicidades a tu hijo por su cumple!

bueno gente me despido, gracias por leer/comentar y espero sus REVIEWS!

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE-ZK...


	4. Verdades parte 1

**nota de la autora: **

**hola a todos, lamento avisarles que no voy a poder seguir con esta historia por unas semanas. uno de los motivos es que estan terminando las clases y mi hija egresa del jardin, lo que quiere decir que tengo que ir casi todos los dias a firmar evaluaciones, entrega de carpetas, una feria de ciencias (en la que se tiene que disfrazar de tinkerbell), entrega de medallas y por ultimo el acto de finalizacion del año, ya que el año que viene comenzara en primer grado. otro de los motivos es que mi musa me abandono, no si se sera por el stress de estos ultimos dias o que, pero cada vez que me siento y quiero escribir algo la mente la tengo en blanco. **

**pero no se preocupen, en los momentos libres que tenga tratare de adelantar lo mas que pueda, si mi inspiracion vuelve, asi cuando retome la historia tendre unos capitulos adelantados. **

**otro tema, he estado pensando en escribir un mundo alterno con ranma y akane. seria aca en argentina, con sucesos que me sucedieron en mi vida y algunos de la trama original. estarian todos los personajes mas algunos creados por mi. se llamaria "Ranma 1/2 a la Argentina".**

**la trama seria mas o menos asi: akane junto con su familia se mudaron a Mar del Plata (mi cuidad) hace muchos años cuando fallecio su madre, ya que ella era Argentina y queria que sus restos descanzaran en su tierra natal. por lo cual Soun decide vivir alli con sus hijas ya que le ofrecieron un trabajo como entrenador en un dojo. cologne, shampoo y muose tienen un supermercado chino (hay muchos por aca) cerca de donde viven akane y su familia lo que hace que se hagan amigas desde muy pequeñas, cologne entrena a akane junto con shampoo y mouse. happosai se muda con soun y su familia. los saotome andan vagando por el mundo cuando genma recibe una carta de su amigo soun contandole que si es su deseo puede vivir con ellos y enseñar con el. genma ante la posibilidad de comida y techo acepta y lleva consigo a ranma( los dos con la maldicion). **

**bueno de ahi en adelante sera lo que mi imaginacion y ustedes dispongan.**

**desde ya les agradezco su entendimiento por mi demora. si les gusta mi idea pueden dejar sus opiniones y/o sugerencias por medio de un review o mensaje privado, con gusto las leere.**

**me despido ...**

**rusa-ranmayakane-zk...**


	5. Verdades parte 2

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: temas bastantes delicados adelantes si son suceptibles por favor abstengande de leer, sino adelante...**

0

**Capitulo 4**

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Un gran silencio se hizo presente en el salón. Por el momento ninguno de los presentes se disponía a hablar, ya sea por miedo o por que no tenían a nadie a quien sugerir. El Gran Jefe observaba calculadoramente a cada uno de las personas presentes. Ninguno se atrevía a hacer un contacto visual, claro todos menos yo. Este era el tipo, porque no era digno de llamarse persona, que condeno a mi familia. Un gran odio recorrió mis entrañas, mas profundo que cuando veía a Ranma con sus prometidas o cuando me enfrente con Tamakura. Mis pensamientos fueron de cómo hacer que su muerte fuera lo mas dolorosamente posible, a porque tanto rencor para con mi familia. Nose que habrá pasado entre mi padre y ese tipo, pero como que era una Tendo que lo averiguaría.

Uno de los hombres se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención del Gran Jefe. –_Señor Tomori- _pauso entregándole una carpeta –_En esa carpeta especifico los nombres y especialidades de mis candidatos, fueron entrenados por mi señor-_ finalizo con una pequeña mueca de orgullo.

Tomori abrió la carpeta y leyó cada uno de los nombres. Cuando termino varios de los hombres hicieron lo propio con sus candidatos. La gran mayoría de estos eran hombres nadie se atrevía a proponer mujeres ya que la utilizaban para otros propósitos mas indignos, como la trata de personas.

Las encontraban en las salidas de los colegios, en la calle, en los parques, básicamente en cualquier lugar que pudieran. Primero las probaban para saber si tenían algún talento con las artes marciales. Luego, las que pasaban la prueba, las trasladaban a una granja. Claro que no era una granja propiamente dicha, sino que era un lugar apartado en donde las entrenaban hasta que las quebraban física y mentalmente. Luego las iban presentando en sociedad en cada uno de los clubes poniendo en práctica lo aprendido en la granja y luego vendiéndolas al mejor postor. Aquellas que no tenían dotes, bueno eran trasladadas a los prostíbulos. Donde las hacían adictas y las alcoholizaban como parte de la iniciación. Las que fueran vírgenes se vendían debido a que había gran demanda de varios hombres y mujeres con ese gusto.

¡Oh! ¡Cuantas veces tuve que poner mi coartada en peligro para salvar a cuantas pudiera de su cruel destino!

Las que pasaban por mi marido, eran mi responsabilidad como segunda al mando. Yo me encargaba de llevarlas al prostíbulo que era de mi propiedad. Allí las dejaba al cuidado de la ama de llaves, una mujer entrada en sus cuarenta. Claro que todo esto era una fachada. La ama de llaves era una agente encubierta, les daba atención y cuidada física y psicológicamente. Cuando estaban en mejor estado, otros agentes las llevaban con sus familias. Mientras que traían a prostitutas que estaban dispuestas a trabajar allí a cambio de techo y comida. Sus propinas eran de ellas pero el dinero recaudado por sus servicios era para mí. Tenia que demostrar que su prostíbulo ganaba dinero, de otra forma mi marido sospecharía y todo el trabajo se iría al demonio.

Mantenía el rastro de cada una de las chicas que pasaran por sus manos. Aquellas que no, eran las pruebas que contenía el pendrive que los detectives me dieron. Con nombres, fechas, fotos, videos, etc. Porque no solo les alcanzaba con utilizarlas sino que las filmaban y vendían los videos pornográficos como otra forma de ganar dinero.

Pensar en todo esto me estaba revolviendo el estomago.

¡Malditos hijos de puta!

Pellizcándose la pierna por debajo de la mesa para salir de sus pensamientos homicidas, levanto la mirada a cada uno de los que tenia enfrente. Tenia ganas en ese mismo instante de matarlos con sus propias manos. Y su marido era uno de ellos. Por afuera parecía una persona que no mataría ni una mosca pero el que lo conociera mejor sabría que no estaba ni cerca de ser un santo. Sus actos lo precedían. Era una persona llevada por sus instintos mas básicos. No se detenía ante nada para obtener lo que quería. Ya sea dinero, poder, status social, mujeres, etc. Pasaba por encima del que se pusiera en su camino. No le importaba si fueran hombres, mujeres o incluso niños. Eso era una de las cosas que mas odiaba de el. Robaba a los niños de los orfanatos, los llevaba a la granja y allí los entrenaban sin descanso, los mantenía mal nutridos. Muchas veces había hablado para que dejara en ella esa responsabilidad, pero siempre se negaba.

Le hervía la sangre cada vez que pensaba en esos niños, sabiéndose inútil en poder ayudarlos.

Otro pellizco en su pierna, para controlar su ira. Suspiro profundamente. La reunión seguía sin que les importara que ella no les prestara atención, total todo lo que dijeran quedaba grabado.

El Gran Jefe Tomori seguía mirando archivos sin prestarles mucha atención, ya que pasaba las páginas sin leerlas. Seguramente con sus años de experiencia sabría encontrar a un candidato cuando lo viera. Arrojando los archivos sobre las mesa y con el seño fruncido hablo –_Nada de lo que vi me satisfizo- _miro a cada uno de los allí presentes –_La única que tenia potencial para ser la mejor era la chica de Nerima, esa a la que llamaban Dark Angel- _

A Enma un sudor frió le corrió por la espalda al escuchar su nombre profesional. Era la primera vez que la mencionaban en una de las reuniones y peor aun de la boca del Gran Jefe. ¿La había visto pelear? ¿De donde escucho de ella? Aclarándose la garganta procedió a hablar por primera vez en la noche –_Dark Angel no ha aparecido en mas de dos años después de su pelea con Red Demon- _

El gran jefe Tomori asintió a lo dicho –_Esa chica tenia potencial- _declaro –_el idota de Tamakura no supo hacer bien su trabajo. Le pedí específicamente que sea sutil pero esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario- _una carcajada cruel salia de sus labios a la que acompañaron varios de los hombres.

Mitsukuri quien fue el que con su llegada interrumpió la discusión con su marido en la oficina comento –_Se tenia merecido lo que le sucedió, después de todo nos ahorro el trabajo a nosotros- _

Otro de los hombres añadió –_Lo que no entiendo es porque su hijo siguió sus pasos, ya que no eran "correctos"- _hizo las comillas con sus manos lo que provoco otra risa general.

Enma estaba shokeada con la información recibida. Durante estos años, alejada de su familia no había sabido nada de ellos. No los quería contactar por miedo a que los descubrieran y los rastrearan. Pero no entendía como Hyro había seguido los pasos de su padre, claramente no lo conocía como ella pensaba que lo hacia.

-_El dinero cambia a las personas-_ espeto –_con la muerte de su padre la fortuna quedo en sus manos y quiso sacarle provecho- _término de hablar, Tomori la miro fijamente.

No quitando la vista el Gran Jefe le dijo –_El no era el único beneficiario de la fortuna de su padre, por lo que tengo entendido tenia otra hija, aunque ilegitima- _explico.

-_Con mas razón aun, no quiso compartir la fortuna con ella y su avaricia pudo mas- _hablo en el mismo tono que el frió y duro.

Tomori se tomo un momento en contestar contemplando lo que diría, su rostro se transformo en uno de derrota y remordimiento –_Si, pero lo que no saben es que esa hija ilegitima es mi nieta – _ante lo dicho un gran silencio cayo en la sala. Por lo que tenia entendido, el Gran Jefe jamás hablaba de su vida privada con nadie, y que, de buenas a primeras revelaba tan gran secreto cayo como un balde de agua fría para los presentes, Enma no era ajeno a esto. Pero no había terminado aun –_El muy imbecil dejo embarazada a mi única hija Mitsuko y por ende heredera de todos mis bienes. Pero ella se marcho antes de que tuviera la mayoría de edad- _su tono de vos tenia un dejo de tristeza en el y su mirada denotaba nostalgia- _Con el tiempo la encontré pero ella ya había formado su familia, se había casado y contaba con dos hijas. Tamakura en ese momento había hablado conmigo para pedirme su mano pero sin saber que ella no estaba a mi lado. Yo acepte su propuesta, ya que seria una gran ventaja, por lo que cuando la encontré le exigí que dejara a su familia y volviera a mi lado. Ante lo cual se negó. Nada de lo que le dijera la hizo cambiar de opinión, así que deje ese asunto en las manos de Tamakura. El peor error de mi vida.-_ suspiro profundamente-_ El idiota la secuestro y violo, descargándose todas las frustraciones que conllevaba el odio de mi hija hacia mi persona y la suya. Su esposo encontró donde la tenían secuestrada y la rescato. Claro que nueve meses después nos enteramos que tuvo otra hija, la cual gracias a dios, era igual a ella- _su tono se volvió áspero y molesto al relatar la siguiente parte de la historia –_Tamakura también se entero y quiso conseguir a su hija a como de lugar, yo en ese momento me encontraba mal de salud por lo que no estaba en el país, sino esto no hubiera tenido el desenlace fatal que tuvo. Tras varios intentos fallidos de conseguir a su hija, Tamakura decidió que tendría a la madre si la niña corría peligro. Se llevo a mi nieta y dejo una carta explicando que solo la devolvería si Mitsuko se quedaba a su lado. Esto debe haber funcionado por que al poco tiempo la niña fue devuelta a su padrastro pero mi hija fue dada por muerta. Es hasta el día de hoy que no se cual fue el destino de mi hija- _termino de relatar.

Un frío helado calo profundamente en mis huesos al escuchar el nombre de mi madre dicho en sus labios, mas aun la historia contada que tanto se asemejaba a la mía. Las palabras de Tamakura la noche que lo asesine volvieron a mí.

"**_Eres la digna hija de tu madre"_**

¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tamakura es mi padre! ¡El gran jefe Tomori es mi abuelo! ¡Hyro es mi medio hermano y yo me acosté con el! ¡Me enamore de el!

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Antes que nada yo NO APOYO LA TRATA DE PERSONAS, VIOLACIONES O EL MALTRATO DE MENORES. es todo ficcion lo que escribo pero tiene un poco de realidad.<p>

Hola tanto tiempo! espero que esten bien. por aca bastante bien. mi nena termino el jardin y tuvo su fiesta de egresada... no se imaginan lo que he llorado :( ...

bueno se que el capitulo es corto pero no se porque me cuesta tanto escribir, debe ser que es fin de año y mis neuronas ya no queiren funcionar :( pero estoy haciendo el esfuerzo... como ven varias cosas se van aclarando... como tomara Akane las nuevas noticias?

bueno gente me despido no sin antes agradecer sus reviews y comentarios sobre mi nueva idea que espero poder escribir el año que viene cuando termine esta. tanta oscuridad necesita una luz.

espero sus comentarios y que pasen una ¡feliz noche buena y Navidad!

sino subo el otro capitulo antes de fin de año ¡Feliz año nuevo para todos!

que yo me voy a tomar unas copas a su salud ;)

rusa-ranmayakane-zk...


	6. De Vuelta Al Hogar

**Capitulo 5**

0

0

Algunas lágrimas pugnaban por escapar de mis ojos pero sabía que no era el momento para llorar. ¡Toda mi vida fue basada en una mentira! ¡Todo esto era una red de mentiras! Quien yo pensaría que era mi padre no lo era, mi madre podía estar viva, mis hermanas eran medio-hermanas, por eso la diferencias entre nosotras tanto físicas como en personalidad, mi verdadero padre había muerto por mis manos, Hyro era mi medio-hermano y yo me enamore de el, mi abuelo estaba frente a mi, ¿el era el que había mandado a asesinar a mi familia? Pero ¿porque? ¿Por que lo mando a matar sabiendo que sus nietas eran tan beneficiarias de su herencia como yo lo era? ¿Qué es lo que ganaba con ello? ¿Habrá sido el realmente quién ordeno terminar con sus vidas? Mi cabeza daba vueltas y una jaqueca se hacia presente en ella. Pero aun parece que la reunión no ha terminado. ¿Qué razón tuvo para contar esa historia? ¿Sabia que yo era su nieta a la que llamaba Dark Angel y por eso mato a mi familia?

El salón quedo en un gran silencio luego de la confesión de Tomori. Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra por miedo de que dijeran algo u opinaran algo que fuera inapropiado.

Aclarando mi mente para no mostrar en mi rostro las muchas dudas e incertidumbres que rondaban, hable –_Señor Tomori- _pronuncie llamando la atención de los presentes –_L__o que no entiendo es ¿que tiene que ver Dark Angel con la muerte de la familia Tendo? ¿por que se lo tomo tan personal cuando nadie sabia que fue Tamakura quien los saco del medio?- _tenia que saber que era lo que ellos sabían con respecto a mi vida privada. Nadie sabía quien era yo salvo unos cuantos conocidos que no me delatarían y por los que estaba segura que llevarían ese secreto a la tumba.

Tomori me observo fijamente por un momento, luego hablo –_Dark Angel era mi nieta Akane Tendo, la hija de Mitsuko y Tamakura- _respiro profundamente haciendo otra pausa- _Tamakura lo supo desde el principio, no se como pero lo averiguo, es por eso que saco del medio a su familia. La necesitaba a ella para tomar mi lugar, pero ella fue más astuta al atacarlo primero, antes de que pueda poner en práctica sus ideas. Si hubiera ido sola no lo habría logrado. Pero fue acompañada con su ex_prometido Ranma Saotome y su amante Hyro Tamakura, quien de por si era su medio-hermano- _termino de explicar.

Otra vez Akimoto, quien poseía un lugar de relativa confianza con el Gran Jefe debido a sus años de estudios juntos, tomo la palabra -_¿Por qué nos cuenta todo esto, señor?- _inquirió entre miradas con miedo por parte de los demás debido a su atrevimiento.

La voz de Tomori tomo un tono impasible y duro como el acero –_Porque necesito que encuentren a mi nieta, ella va a tomar mi lugar en los negocios- _explico.

Uno de los presentes con temida cautela pregunto –_Tengo entendido que una de las hermanas esta viva, ¿ella no seria un problemas a sus planes? Después de todo también es su nieta-_

El Gran Jefe golpeo fuertemente con sus puños la mesa –_ ¡Esa niña no es mi nieta!-_ exclamo con voz enfurecida –_Es hija del que fue el esposo de mi hija y por ende no tiene la sangre en la venas que se necesita para manejar este negocio-_

¿Qué Nabiki no puede manejar este negocio? ¡Como se nota que no la conoce! Los tendría a todos en jaque. Una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se hizo paso en mi rostro a la que tuve que borrar debido a la situación en la que me encontraba.

Tomori continuo –_Lo que necesito es que alguien se infiltre en los negocios de Hyro Tamakura y lo despoje de los mismos, busque a mi nieta y la traiga frente a mi- _finalizo.

Las miradas de los distintos cabezas de la organización se cruzaban, la mayoría conocía a Hyro por lo que infiltrarse de esa manera no era posible, seria como entrar y anunciar públicamente que estaban allí para terminar con su vida. Si bien Hyro se había ganado gran parte de mi corazón en el pasado, gracias a sus mentiras y engaños, aunque de buena voluntad, provoco en mi un gran rencor, pero las nuevas noticias de que era mi medio-hermano trajeron los sentimientos de cariño y protección que solo sentía por mi familia. Irónico que después de que el halla arriesgado su vida para proteger la mía yo le devolvería el favor.

Con vos determinada anuncie –_Yo lo haré- _ante la mirada atónita de mi queridísimo esposo, quien llamativamente se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la reunión.

Tomori me observo entre incrédulo y furioso, algo que me llamo la atención -_¿Por qué lo quieres hacer?- _me pregunto.

Colocando mi mascara de frialdad le conteste –_Porque no me conoce- _"y por que quiero protegerlo" añadí mentalmente –_es obvio que a todos ustedes si, pero yo soy nueva. Además tengo un elemento que ustedes no- _pause sonriendo astutamente al ver sus miradas de desconfianza –_la femineidad- _aclare.

Cruce miradas con mi marido quien generalmente no podía sostenerla nunca, esta vez no bajo su mirada desafiándome con ella, pero este era un desafió que no perdería. Le mantuve la mirada hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido. Con un simple gesto de asentimiento, acepto su derrota. Lo que me resulto extraño ya que el jamás aceptaba un no por respuesta. Supongo que esta será una conversación en privado, la que no tengo ganas de tener.

Tomori se dirigió a mi -_Bien entonces todo esta dicho, te iras mañana a primera hora, un auto te estará esperando para llevarte al aeropuerto- _declaro –_Con respecto a los luchadores, serán los que fueron entrenados por Enma- _finalizo sorprendiendo a todos ya que era un voto de confianza muy grande hacia mi persona sumado al hecho de que seria yo quien buscaría a su nieta. Bueno mucho no había que buscar.

Entre miradas hostiles por parte de los cabezas de la organización y mi marido sellamos el trato de manos con Tomori. Por un lado, mi mente me decía que cada vez estaba más cerca mi venganza y, por otra, se presentaba ante mí la posibilidad de encontrarme con aquellos que eran parte de mi familia. Estando en Nerima todo era posible.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Me encontraba en mi habitación la que no compartía con mi marido, no me gustaba la idea de estar su lado. Claro que no se lo podía decir en la cara, pero se me ocurrió decirle que el dormir separados haría que nos extrañáramos, lo que provocaría que, cuando nos viéramos, las chispas saltarían. ¡Que mentira más grande! No lo podía ver más de lo que fuera absolutamente necesario. Pero aun así me creyó. El amor nos hace ciegos a todos.

Fui a mi guardarropa para ver que es lo que guardaría en mi maleta. Saque varios trajes, vestidos, ropa para el día a día y por supuesto, mi ropa de entrenamiento, así como mis espadas y sai. Las armas las llevaría conmigo, como hasta el momento. Toque mi cadera donde se encontraba mi amiga inseparable una Colt Government 1911 A1, cargada. La saque de su funda colocándola bajo la almohada. Fui al baño y abrí la ducha, para que no se escuchara lo que hablara. Si bien nadie se atrevía a entrar en mi cuarto sin mi permiso, nunca estaba demás tomar precauciones.

Tenia que hacer una llamada anunciando los cambios de planes y avisar a la dueña del prostíbulo que dejaría a cargo a mi mano derecha Sasuke, extraño que ahora fuera mi mano derecha, el pequeño ninja, pero había probado su lealtad mas de una vez. Recuerdo cuando lo encontré en la calle ya que Kuno lo despidió dejándolo solo con lo puesto. En ese momento algo de la vieja Akane se hizo presente rememorando el tiempo en el que vivió en el Dojo y lo feliz que fue teniendo un techo en cual dormir. Le propuse trabajar para mí, exclusivamente para mí, a lo cual acepto sin dudar. Supongo que el hecho de no tener a donde ir y la promesa de tratarlo como a un ser humano hizo que no dudara ni por un momento. Claro que cualquiera lo haría después de trabajar para los Tatewaki. Un escalofrió me recorrió al haber evocado su memoria.

Cerré la puerta del baño y realice la llamada, de más esta decir que los detectives no querían arriesgarse a que me reconocieran, pero ellos no podían ir en contra de mis decisiones, se los había dejado bien claro.

Tomando una ducha rápida para no hacerlo mañana, despeje lo más posible mi mente de los extraños pensamientos que en ella daban vuelta y así poder disfrutar de un merecido descanso. El agua caía sobre mis tensos músculos ayudándolos a relajarse. Me lave el cabello, ¡como extrañaba mi color natural! Ese negro azulado tan normal en mí. En cambio, ahora lo tenia el negro azabache que, aunque no lo quisiera, me hacia recordar a Ranma. Me había quietado mis lentes de contacto para aliviar mi vista. Aunque ya me había acostumbrado a usarlos, me era extraño verme en el espejo y ver en mi lugar a una extraña. Porque así era como me veía ahora, una total y completa extraña. Termine de enjabonarme y me coloque desnuda frente al espejo. Mi figura era la misma que hace unos años atrás, delgada pero con las curvas bien definidas. Mi rostro delicado y suave, al igual que mis manos, las cuales no demostraban mi intenso entrenamiento. Pero mi cuerpo si lo hacia, veía mis abdominales marcados sutilmente. Mis brazos estrechos pero con su fuerza intacta. Mis pechos de un tamaño mediano pero tiesos y firmes, mi cintura pequeña con la cicatriz de aquella pelea con los guardias del que ahora es mi padre por haberme dado la vida pero no por mis sentimientos. Ese siempre fue y será Soun Tendo. Mis caderas anchas producto de los entrenamientos. Mis piernas esbeltas con otra cicatriz de la mima noche en la que murió Akane Tendo. Tome una toalla con la que me envolví. Salí del baño y me coloque el camisón de raso. La cama se veía tan invitante que no pude resistírmele. Me dispuse a descansar, ya que dormir seria imposible.

Mañana estaría en Nerima. Me contraria con Hyro, el que hace unos años fue mi amante pero hoy es mi medio hermano. Como seria ese reencuentro. Era obvio que el no sabría quien soy, pero yo si, y eso era suficiente para que mis nervios se hicieran presentes.

Corría el riesgo de que me reconociera aunque lo dudaba. Tal vez Nabiki, Ranma o Ryoga…

No, no debía pensar de esa manera, sino todos mis esfuerzos serian en vano.

Pero… ¿era tan malo el que supieran que estaba viva?

Quizás no… quizás me puedan perdonar… no lo se… el tiempo lo dirá.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Me levante temprano, demás esta decir que no dormí en toda la noche. Termine de empacar, me vestí con un traje negro con finas rayas en gris. Tome un desayuno ligero. Asuka estaba a mi lado escuchando mis últimas órdenes cuando Sasuke se hizo presente, la despedí y le pedí que nos dejara solos indicándole que me avisara cuando el auto haya llegado.

Sasuke se quedo de pie a mi lado esperando mis órdenes. Lo mire expresándole que tomara asiento. Para el era extraño que lo dejaran sentarse en la mesa con los amos, siempre siendo maltratado y humillado, estando en las sombras.

Con algo de nerviosismo tomo su lugar enfrente de mi y desayuno conmigo. Le explique que de ahora en adelante el tomaba mi lugar como la mano derecha de mi esposo. A lo cual se mostró claramente sorprendido.

-_¿Por qué te sorprendes?-_ le pregunte

El temeroso bajo su mirada –_Señora Enma, es un honor el que confié en mi para dejar todas sus responsabilidades en mi cuidado- _

Una tierna sonrisa se hizo dueña de mi rostro, comprendiendo que, para el, era mucho más que un simple gesto de confianza, era una extraña muestra de respeto por su desempeño… casi un halago. Me sentí realmente mal por un momento, parecía un cachorro perdido que ante la primera muestra de cariño se tiraba al piso para que lo acariciaran. –_Eres una persona competente y eso por eso que te dejo a cargo, así como también se que no dejaras que les suceda nada a mis niñas- _era un código entre el y yo. El código para las chicas del prostíbulo.

Tímidamente levanto la mirada –_Señora Enma, ¿puedo hablar con sinceridad?-_ me pregunto con cautela.

Dejando mi taza de café asentí –_Puedes hablar con confianza-_

_-Yo se quien es usted-_ declaro

Menos mal que había tragado el café sino probablemente lo hubiera escupido. Controlando mis emociones le pregunte -_¿Quién soy?-_

_-La señorita Akane Tendo- _expreso –_Pero no tiene de que temer su secreto esta a salvo conmigo- _explico.

Por un momento creí que este seria el final de mi fachada, que mi esposo estaría detrás de la puerta dispuesto a entrar y llevarme frente a Tomori. Pero me tranquilice al recordar que Sasuke jamás me delataría –_Desde cuando lo sabes- _

_-Desde el primer momento. Solo hubo una persona que me trato como usted y esa era ella.-_ sonrió –_ Pero, como le dije, antes no diré nada –_

-_Gracias- _le sonreí

Un golpe en la puerta nos quito de nuestra conversación.

-_Adelante- _ordene.

Asuka se presento delate de nosotros acompañada por mi marido –_Señora, el auto acaba de llegar- _comunico.

Levantándome de la mesa –_Bien que guarden mis maletas, enseguida voy- _

Asuka se marcho para llevar mis palabras. Ren se quedo junto con Sasuke.

-_Ren, Sasuke estará a cargo de mis asuntos mientras me ausento- _explique – _espero que sea tratado como si fuera yo- _advertí.

Mi marido me miro fijamente antes de asentir –_Así será-_ declaro,dirigiéndose a Sasuke le hablo –_Espérame en la oficina-_ Sasuke asintió y se marcho no sin antes saludarme, dejándonos solos.

Un silencio tenso se formo en la habitación. Nadie daba el brazo a torcer. Aclarándose la garganta Ren hablo primero – _¿Cuando regresaras?-_ pregunto.

_-No lo se- _fue mi respuesta, concreta y al grano

-_Bien, vamos que el auto espera- _camino hacia la puerta.

Seguía enojado, mejor para mí. No tenia que actuar arrepentida.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Ya en el auto, observaba por la ventanilla lo que había sido mi casa por dos años para ir a mi hogar, Nerima. El futuro parecía incierto, pero no por mucho tiempo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>CHAN CHAN CHAN!<p>

LOS DEJE CON LA INTRIGA NO?

LES CUENTO ALGO, LA VERDAD NO TENIA PENSADO INCLUIR A SASUKE, PERO FUE UNA IDEA DE ULTIMO MOMENTO. PENSE ¿QUIEN MEJOR PARA CUIDAR DE LOS ASUNTOS DE AKANE QUE SASUKE EL FIEL CRIADO DE LOS TATEWAKI? DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE SUFRE ERA AHORA DE QUE CAMBIARA DE AMOS NO?

BUENO GENTE ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO? YA SABEN QUE USTEDES PUEDEN OPINAR...

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODOS Y ESPERO PODER LEER SUS COMENTARIOS DE ESTE CAPITULO... ESPERO PODER TENRE OTRO ANTES DE FIN DE AÑO... PERO ENTRE NAVIDAD Y EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI SOBRINO (PUEDEN CREER QUE NACIO EL 25-12?) EL CUAL SE LO FESTEJAN EL DIA DE SU CUMPLE Y LUEGO EN UN SALON DE FIESTAS, NO SE SI TENDRE TIEMPO... PERO HARE LO POSIBLE...

FELICES FIESTAS!

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE-ZK...


	7. NekoHanten

AVISO: CUANDO VEAN DIALOGOS EN **NEGRITA** ESTAN HABLANDO EN CHINO.

0

**Capitulo 6**

0

El viaje en avión había sido agotador, no solo porque viajaras en un avión privado con todos lo lujos que uno pueda desear, quiere decir que no te canses de estar mas de tres horas sentada. Pero lo bueno fue, que logro conseguir la tan preciada paz mental que necesitaba para volver a su tierra natal y enfrentarse uno a uno a todos sus fantasmas.

Había conseguido un departamento bastante lujoso en una zona de influencia de la cuidad. ¡Como había cambiado Nerima! Donde antes era todo paz y tranquilidad (dentro de lo relativamente posible si tenemos en cuenta a Ranma y cia.), ahora era casi una metrópolis al estilo Tokio, autos ultimo modelo, gente vestida de traje yendo a sus oficinas, hoteles importantes, tiendas de ropa de las mejores marcas, etc.…

El auto la dejo en la puerta de su departamento, de allí tomo el ascensor con sus valijas. Por suerte los empleados de Tomori, se volvían en el avión. Era incomodo tener que estar en su presencia ya que un paso en falso traería como consecuencia que toda esa farsa cayera antes de tiempo.

Saliendo del ascensor encontró su departamento, no era difícil hacerlo ya que era la única puerta en todo el quinto piso. Abriéndola descubrió un recibidor donde dejo las maletas y continuo por el living, donde la decoración era elegante y sutil. Algunos cuadros en las paredes dándole un toque hogareño pero que, a la vez, lo hacia parecer mas frió de lo que ya era. Unos cómodos sillones de cuero distribuidos en el centro, con una mesa ratona de cristal. Varias masetas con plantas dándole vida al lugar. Siguiendo con el recorrido, halló un pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Decir que se quedo con la boca abierta era poco.

La cocina estaba pulcramente ordenada, todos sus elementos en su lugar, tenia una isla en el medio con unas banquetas altas que servia como desayunador. Poseía un microondas, cafetera, refrigerador, cocina todo impecablemente reluciente. Salio de allí y camino por otro pasillo donde encontró el baño amplio y con un jacuzzi. Localizó la habitación siguiendo por el pasillo, estaba muy bien iluminada por un ventanal que daba a un balcón desde donde se podía ver gran parte de la cuidad. La habitación constaba de una cama tamaño king en el centro, a su costado un gran placard. En frente de la cama un escritorio dispuesto para su laptop ya que el departamento tenia Internet WI FI, a su derecha había otra puerta que daba a su baño privado. Tenia que reconocerlo, el viejo tenía buen gusto…

Llevo sus maletas a la habitación donde acomodo sus prendas en el placard y sus armas a mano. Coloco sus espadas dentro del ropero escondidas de la vista de cualquiera, no era que iba a invitar a nadie a su departamento pero uno nunca sabe. Detrás de un cuadro estaba protegida de la vista de inoportunos, una caja fuerte. Tenia los números preparados para la contraseña (era el día de la llegada de Ranma a su vida 16/07/2003). La coloco y presiono guardar. Una vez hecho coloco sus únicos recuerdos de su vida pasada, la foto de la isla del príncipe Toma, aquella en donde salían todos sus conocidos y familia, así como una pequeña foto que recorto de uno de los afiches que promovían sus peleas como Dark Angel en la que aparecía ella sonriente con un también feliz Hyro, junto con su hermana Nabiki y Miko.

Las observo por un momento recordando los buenos momentos compartidos, pero la realidad le cayo como un balde de agua fría. Tenia que ocultar sus recuerdos, toda su vida, sus sentimientos, como lo había hecho hasta el momento. Pero lo que mas quería, era dejar esas fotos a la vista de todo el mundo, exhibirlas orgullosamente, demostrando que esa era ella, que era feliz de cómo su vida había seguido a pesar de los innumerables sufrimiento y tristezas, y no tener que esconderse detrás de unos lentes de contacto. Se odiaba a si misma por lo que se había convertido.

Cerró la caja fuerte con sus recuerdos adentro, cuando el tiempo sea apropiado todo saldría a la luz.

Termino de preparar el baño, estaba agotada. Necesitaba un lindo descanso y un relajante baño serviría.

Dispuesta a eso estaba, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Con un gruñido hacia quien la estaría llamando a esta hora, casi el mediodía, pero para ella todavía era madrugada al no poder concebir el sueño la noche anterior. A regañadientes toma el teléfono viendo la pantalla para ver quien la llamaba, en este se veía un número privado.

-_Perfecto-_ hablo sola.

Apretando el botón que aceptaba la llamada. Atendió

-_Hola-_

_-Señorita Enma- _contesto del otro lado una voz conocida por ella.

-_Si soy yo, detective Fuwa- _respondió.

-_Me alegro que haya llegado a Nerima, señorita-_

_-Me imagino-_ dijo sarcásticamente –_Vaya al grano detective-_ insto

-_Bien. Como usted lo sabrá nosotros no podemos vernos, pero tenemos un nuevo recluta que se ofreció para hacer de mediador, lo vera esta tarde en el Neko- Hanten- _comunico

Enma se había quedado callada por un segundo tratando de entender lo que había escuchado -_¿El Neko-Hanten?-_ le pregunto.

-_Si, el mismo, se que lo conoce. Su dueña es una anciana china y su nieta- _le explico.

Enma trago duramente, no quería reencontrarse con su pasado tan prontamente –_Si se quienes son, pero lo que no entiendo es por que allí-_

_-Son de confianza, han probado su utilidad en varias ocasiones- _

"Si claro" pensó –_ ¿A que hora tengo que estar allí?-_

_- A las 15 hs, el detective la encontrara a usted. El la conoce por las fotografías de su archivo-_

"Obviamente" –_Estaré allí. Adiós- _finalizó la llamada.

_-¡Esto es jodidamente genial!- _dijo enojada mientras arrojaba su celular a la cama.

Tomandouna toalla se dirigió al baño, diciendo unas hermosas frases no aptas para el vocabulario de menores.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

-_Neko-Hanten-_ lee el letrero en la entrada. Suspirando profundamente camina hacia dentro del local.

¡Es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado! Las mesas ubicadas como siempre, la barra en donde se encontraba la vieja Cologne, a sus espaldas la cocina donde seguramente estaba Mouse y Shampoo sirviendo las mesas. La anciana amazona estaba igual a la última vez que la vio, con todos los años que tiene encima unos mas no la iban a cambiar tanto. La que estaba distinta era Shampoo, si cuando adolescente era hermosa ahora convertida en toda una mujer era preciosa y no lo ocultaba para nada, vestida con sus típicos trajes chinos de antaño, pero estos le quedaban como una segunda piel acentuando todas sus curvas. Su cabello era tal vez un poco mas largo pero siempre de ese exótico color púrpura, raro ¿no?

Se ubico en una mesa abandonada en una esquina pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que decían si aguzaba su oído, algo para lo que las mujeres somos buenas.

Shampoo se acerco a su abuela en la barra.

**-Abuelita, hay muchos clientes. ¿Crees que ha llegado la que los detectives dijeron?- **le pregunto mientras recibía unos platos con ramen.

Cologne paseo su mirada por el local cuando una figura en la esquina le llamo la atención –**Estoy segura que es la de la esquina de allí- **le hizo señas con los ojos.

Shampoo disimuladamente miro sobre su hombro hacia el lugar que su abuela le había mencionado. Volviéndose a su abuela asintió –**Si abuela tienes razón ahora voy hacia allí para tomar su pedido y tantear las aguas-**

La anciana volvió a observar a la joven en la esquina críticamente –**Ten cuidado Xian- pu, algo me dice que hay que tenerlo-** le aviso a su nieta.

Shampoo la miro y sonrió –**No tienes de que preocuparte abuelita, soy una amazona, podré defenderme-** y sin mas se alejo hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Enma.

La anciana solamente negó con la cabeza no entiendo porque esa joven le daba mala espina.

Enma logra ocultar su nerviosismo, por el miedo a ser descubierta, detrás de una mascara de curiosidad. Observa el lugar al que tantas veces entro, cada vez que Ranma tenía un problema, o necesitaban ayuda con algo. Escucho la conversación entre Cologne y Shampoo, sin que ellas lo supieran. Hace un tiempo que tuvo que aprender mandarin para uno de los negocios que tenían que cerrar en China. No fue nadaaa fácil, cuantas noches se quedo sin dormir tratando de conjugar los verbos. Ahora entendía porque a Shampoo le costaba tanto. ¡Incluso se ponía en su lugar!

Sonrió de medio lado al saber que la vieja amazona desconfiaba de ella, no tenia porque temer salvo que tenga algo que esconder.

Se acomodo mejor en la silla cuando Shampoo se acercaba hacia ella.

-_Bienvenida al Neko- Hanten, yo ser Shampoo, que desea pedir- _hablo sonriéndome

Sonreí tranquilamente –_Hola Shampoo, por ahora un café, cuando llegue la persona a la que estoy esperando pediré algo mas- _

Abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida creo que reconoció mi voz pero no estoy segura –_Eh… si seguro, ahora Shampoo traerlo- _se fue sin decir mas.

Enma maldijo por lo bajo por su desliz. Tendría que haber agravado un poco la voz para que no la reconociera. Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta. Tendría que afrontar las consecuencias. Aunque no creo que me haya descubierto, aun tengo mis lentes de contacto verdes y el cabello negro, no puede reconocerme tan fácil. Después de todo hace más de 5 años que no nos vemos.

Shampoo se fue a la barra donde Cologne le estaba gritando a Mouse.

-**Mut-zu prepara mas ramen, ¡pato tonto!- **golpeándolo con su bastón.

Mouse salio de la cocina con varios platos de comida balanceándolos en sus brazos y manos. Una vez que los dejo sobre la barra recibió el bastonazo de la vieja amazona.

Shampoo apareció justo a tiempo –**Abuelita no lo golpees que después no me rinde como marido- **se quejo. Mouse, entre golpe y golpe, sonrió a su esposa.

-**Mi amada Xian-pu me defiende ¡soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo! –** a continuación sus lentes se empañaron y una sonrisa soñadora surgió en su rostro.

Cologne le volvió a pegar con su bastón –** ¡Ya deja de soñar pato tonto! ¡Que no te pago para eso! ¡Ve y prepara mas ramen!-**

Mouse se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo algo entre "vieja momia cuando se morirá" y "que hice para merecer esto" lo que le consiguió otro bastonazo en la cabeza. Ciertamente Cologne era peligrosa con su bastón.

Shampoo se acerco a su abuela y en tono bajo le hablo –**Tenias razón abuelita la chica que esta allá es la que los detectives dijeron, pero su voz me sonó de lo mas conocida, aunque no logro saber porque-** se quedo pensativa.

Cologne miro a la joven y a Shampoo simultáneamente –**No la he escuchado hablar pero ya veremos. Ahora ve y lleva estos pedidos que yo le llevare el café- **le dijo acercándole los platos que Mouse había dejado previamente.

-**Si abuelita- **se fue Shampoo con los pedidos.

Cologne se dio vuelta y preparo el café. Una vez listo se acerco saltando sobre su bastón como era su costumbre pero decidió tenderle una trampa a la joven para probar si sus suposiciones eran correctas. Trastabillo con una de las sillas lo que hizo que la taza con café fuera volando hacia Enma.

Enma atenta a la conversación entre Shampoo y su abuela, suspiro aliviada porque no la hayan reconocido. Siguió observando el lugar sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de la vieja amazona. Sus instintos le avisaron justo a tiempo, antes de que la taza de café caliente fuera a parar en su cabeza empapándola. Saltando se corrió a tiempo para ver como el café se derramaba sobre la silla que antes ocupaba.

Cologne se apresuro hacia ella –_Lo siento mucho ¿estas bien querida?-_ pregunto con amabilidad

Enma entrecerró sus ojos ante el tono amable que utilizó la anciana. ¡Jamás hablaba de esa manera! Salvo que supiera algo. Como si un relámpago le hubiera dado en la espalda entendió que la vieja momia sabía quien era ella. El tropiezo fue solo un truco para concretar sus conjeturas y ella como una tonta cayo. –_Si estoy bien, señora-_ le contesto mientras acomodaba su ropa.

-_Discúlpame por favor, ahora mismo te traeré otro café cortesía de la casa en compensación por mi tropiezo-_ se fue dejando a Enma bastante enfadada consigo misma.

Enma se sentó en otra de las sillas que había en la mesa, esperando al dichoso detective que ya tenía diez minutos de retraso.

Mientras tanto Cologne le ordenaba a Mouse que fuera a limpiar la silla donde se volcó el café.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Pasaron otros quince minutos, en los que Enma se había tomado el café y había logrado tranquilizarse. Estaba dispuesta a irse, no esperaría mas al idota detective que la estaba haciendo esperarlo. Si el no era responsable, allá el. Haría lo que tenia que hacer sin su ayuda.

La puerta se abre y una conocida figura entra.

Se acerca a la barra y saluda –_Hola vieja momia-_

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

><p><em>HOLA GENTE! ESPERO NO ESTEN ENOJADOS POR LA DEMORA. PERO COMO SABRAN EL 31-12-2010 FALLECIO LA ABUELA DE MI MARIDO QUIEN ERA COMO SU SEGUNDA MADRE, LO QUE FUE UN DURO GOLPE PARA TODOS...<em>

_ADEMAS ACABO DE EMPEZAR OTRA HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMA "GRACIAS AL FACEBOOK!" ES UN AU, SI QUIEREN PUEDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW. TAMBIEN ESTOY TRADUCIENDO UN FANFIC DE AVATAR TITULADO "SOMBRAS DEL PASADO" DE TURION. SIN CONTAR CON MIS HERMOSAS HIJITAS Y EL ROMPE BOLAS DE MI MARIDO :)_

_ESTOY BASTANTE ATAREADA, ADEMAS ACA ESTAMOS EN VERANO ASIQUE APROVECHAMOS PARA IR A LA PLAYA YA QUE VIVIMOS EN UNA CUIDAD TURISTICA. EL FINDE SEMANA PASADO FUIMOS Y ME QUEME HASTA ABAJO DE LA LENGUA PARECIA UN CAMARON! _

_BUENO CON RESPECTO A ESTE CAPITULO QUE LES PARECIO LA ENTRADA DE LOS AMAZONAS? NO LO HABIAN VISTO VENIR NO? YO TAMPOCO ME VINO LA IDEA DE REPENTE. SABRA COLOGNE QUIEN ES ENMA? QUIEN ES EL QUE ENTRO LLAMANDOLA A COLOGNE "VIEJA MOMIA"?_

_COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEW A:_

_-**USAGI13CHIBA**_

**_-MININAHERMOSA29_**

**_-DITA34_**

**_-DARKEDGE_**

**_-SUSYAKANE_**

**_-RENA7_**

_SON POQUITOS PERO MUY VALIOSOS. SE QUE HAY MAS QUE LEEN POR LO QUE LES PIDO SI ME PUEDEN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA COMO VA LLENDO LA HISTORIA._

_BUENO ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A MI MARIDITO CRISTIAN QUE CUMPLIO AÑOS EL 8-01-2010 ¡FELIZ CUMMPLE AMOR!_

_BUENO ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO_

_RUSA-RANMAYAKANE-ZK..._


	8. Encuentro Inesperado

**Capitulo 7**

La persona que entro no lo hizo sola, sino que detrás de el, entro una segunda figura. Ambos hombres de unos veintitantos, con cabellos oscuros. Mucho mas no podía distinguir desde mi posición, pero la manera de desplazarse por el lugar me decía que eran conocidos. Solo que la voz que hablo me trajo un escalofrió en el cuerpo. Era una voz que conocía muy bien, hace más de dos años que no la escuchaba, pero aun recuerdo sus ultimas palabras.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

**Flashback**

0

_Ranma la observo por un momento no sabiendo que hacer si ir con Hyro y llevarlo al hospital o quedarse con ella. Su mente le decía que Hyro no aguantaría mucho más sin la debida atención, pero su corazón le decía que Akane era lo más importante y que tenía que ayudarla. La tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos y junto sus labios en un intento desesperado por retenerla. El beso, aunque corto, fue muy intenso y pasional. –**Ni bien lo dejo en el hospital volveré por ti- **le prometió._

_Akane tomada por sorpresa no atino a decir nada solamente –**Adiós- **_

__0

**Fin del flashback**

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

¡No podía ser cierto! Su primer día en Nerima después de casi dos años y a los primeros que ve es a los fantasmas que atormentan sus sueños. No solo estaba el, sino también Ryoga. Si bien no extrañaba tanto a Ryoga como lo hacia con Ranma, Ryoga conocía parte de ella misma que ni siquiera Ranma sabia. Para Ryoga ella era como un libro abierto. A pesar que se esforzó en minimizar sus gestos para que no denotara su estado de ánimo, Ryoga siempre se las arreglaba para entenderla sin hablarle. Le daba cierto grado de temor que pudieran leerla tan claramente, mas suponiendo que la vieja Cologne podría saber quien era en realidad. Tenia que interrumpir su conversacion de alguna manera.

Se levanto de la mesa en la que estaba sentada y se acerco a la barra donde estaban sus conocidos. Aclarándose la garganta les llamo la atención.

-_Disculpe señora- _corto la conversación recibiendo miradas de incredulidad e intriga por parte de los presentes –_ ¿tendría un bolígrafo que pudiera prestarme?-_ inquirió sin mirar a los demás presentes, solo fijando la vista en la anciana.

La anciana la observo con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole un aire de reconocimiento que hizo que a Enma se le helara la sangre. Pero no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto a la vieja esa. –_Si, aquí tienes-_ reviso entre sus ropas y saco de su bolsillo derecho un bolígrafo que usaba para escribir los pedidos.

Ryoga veía atentamente como la extraña mujer escribía algo en el papel que saco de su cartera. Los rasgos se le hacían familiares pero no podía saber de donde. Después de todo, había recorrido el mundo y conoció a muchas personas, todo gracias a su mal sentido de la orientación. Dejo el pensamiento de lado, restándole importancia.

En cambio Ranma la reconoció por las fotos que había visto antes de venir a Neko-Hanten. Era la mujer con la que tenia que trabajar de incógnito. Ella sabía que se tenían que encontrar aquí, pero se le hizo tarde. Unos quince minutos, tampoco era tanto. Si se quería ir, que se fuera no era su problema. Aunque pensándolo mejor… si era su problema. Su trabajo era ella. Tenia que protegerla y averiguar que era lo que tramaban los cabezas de las luchas callejeras en su cuidad. Suspirando derrotado apoyo sus manos en la barra.

Enma termino de escribir la nota en la que dejaba su dirección y numero de celular, para que el idota del detective se comunicara con ella, claro que no se lo haría fácil. Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro como quien esta a punto de cometer un travesura. Le acerco a la amazona el bolígrafo agradeciéndole por su préstamo.

_-Gracias señora- _le sonrió cortamente -_¿le podría pedir un ultimo favor?- _pregunto dulcemente.

La anciana la observo detenidamente tratado de saber cuál era el favor que le pediría –_Dime niña, es lo menos que puedo hacer después del incidente de hace rato- _acepto con cautela.

Enma le sonrió de nuevo –_Le podría dar esta nota a la persona que venga preguntando por mi- _

-_Claro muchacha- _acepto la anciana guardando el papel en su bolsillo donde previamente había guardado el bolígrafo. -_¿Ya se va?-_ inquirió

–_Si, debo irme-_ asintió –_Odio la impuntualidad- _asevero entre dientes –_Fue un gusto conocerla- _saludo con la mano cuando se alejaba.

_-Igualmente niña, vuelve pronto- _respondió al saludo la anciana.

Ryoga miraba a Ranma de costado y le pego en su costilla izquierda. Lo que provoco que el último profiriera un gruñido de dolor.

-_¡Ouch! ¿Por qué me pegas?- _le pregunto enojado sobandose las costillas golpeadas.

Ryoga negaba con la cabeza por lo idiota que era su amigo. Ella era con quien se tenía que encontrar aquí y la dejaba ir así como así. ¡La verdad que no lo entendía! –_Era a ella a quien tenías que encontrarte y la dejaste ir- _reprocho a modo de hermano mayor.

Ranma todavía enojado le contesto-_¿Y que? No es mi culpa el haberme atrasado-_ se coloco una mano en la barbilla a modo de pensar –_en realidad es la tuya por haberte perdido- _recrimino.

Ryoga lo miraba con odio –_No me había perdido, solo gire en la esquina incorrecta-_ se defendió. Su sentido de la orientación había mejorado notablemente gracias a Ryuu, pero aun así, viejas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar.

-_Si, claro- _se burlo Ranma. Girándose a la anciana amazona le extendió la mano -_¿me da el papel?- _le pidió.

La anciana lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y metió su huesuda mano en el bolsillo –_Aquí tienes- _le dio la nota –_Pero ten cuidado, las apariencias engañan- _advirtió. Ella sabía quien era la joven, pero no estaba en su lugar el dar a conocer ese secreto. Le debía muchos favores a la joven Tendo. Después de todo, ella junto con su nieta y el chico pato la había metido en más problemas de los que pudiera recordar. La mayoría era para ganar a Ranma pero, de una u otra forma, esa chica siempre terminaba en el medio. Era una deuda de honor la que tenia, como buena amazona que era, sabia que esa deuda la marcaría de por vida. Tal vez su nieta se conformara con una simple disculpa y aceptación por parte de la chica Tendo. Pero ella sabia que era mucho más que eso. Las deudas de honor son las más duras de pagar, porque no solo era deshacer el daño causado, sino ofrecer su vida en caso de que esa deuda fuera muy grande. Solo de esta manera se repararía el daño.

No sabía cuanto había cambiado la joven en el transcurso de los años, pero se la notaba madura y determinada. ¿A hacer que? Aun no lo sabia, pero suponía que tenia algo que ver con lo que le sucedió a su familia. Ese era un estado de tal dolor que ella conocía bien. Como amazona el perder a otra guerrera, era perder a una hermana. Toda la tribu sufría. Todos sentían el deber de vengar su muerte, ya sea que haya muerto cazando o a manos de un extranjero. Pero la venganza es un arma de doble filo, mientras ves caer a tu enemigo te envenenas por dentro. Solo esperaba que esta venganza sea con justicia y que no se pierda ella misma en el camino.

Ranma la observo detenidamente tratando de ver el porque de esa advertencia pero la anciana no dejo entrever nada. Levanto los hombros restándole importancia y tomo el papel con su callosa mano. Levantándose de la silla, se alejo de los demás despidiéndose con la mano.

Ryoga se quedo tratando de entender las palabras dichas por la anciana, pero no entendía. ¿Por que le diría que las apariencias engañan? Cuando el sabe muy bien con que clase de mujer se esta metiendo, por algo leyó el archivo de ella ¿no? Si Ranma tiene algún problema se las arreglara, después de todo, y aunque le cueste admitirlo, era el mejor.

Enma recorre las transitadas calles en la que creció. Miles de recuerdos la abruman, recuerdos de una vida pasada que parecen tan lejanos pero a la vez tan recientes. Aquel árbol en donde Ranma se subió, cerca del Instituto Furinkan donde conoció lo que era el Nekoken, el mismo Instituto donde tuvieron miles de aventuras, el parque donde se pelearon tantas veces, el laberinto donde le declaro su amor pensando que era Nabiki, la calle en donde fue la pelea con Ryoga en la que le cortaron el cabello por accidente, el canal por el que tantas veces caminaron, la clínica del doctor Tofu, etc. Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos traía emociones que hace tiempo había olvidado. Tales como el amor, cariño, nostalgia, amistad, empatía, tristeza, melancolía, felicidad, odio.

Pero ahora el que más relucía entre ellos era el odio, al estar parada frente a la que había sido la clínica de su cuñado. Recordarlo a el, le hacia recodar a su hermana y a su sobrinito a quien no pudo conocer. Una rabia inmensa, mas grande que la primera vez que la sintió, se sobrepuso a los anteriores sentimientos junto con un deseo de justicia y determinación para encontrar a el/los culpable se hizo lugar en su pecho. Cerrando los puños fuertemente siguió caminando suprimiendo sus anhelos homicidas y pensamientos de sufrimiento para quien/es habían decidido matar a su familia.

Volvió al parque y se sentó en una banca en la orilla del lago. Observando el cuadro que se presentaba delante de ella. Los rayos del sol iluminaban el agua reflejando su luz como miles de estrellas brillantes, las hojas se movían por la suave brisa de primavera, las pequeñas flores que, con sus dulces aromas, impregnaban el aire. Los niños reían felices volando cometas. Las parejas paseaban enamoradas. Unos ancianos contando historias de lo que fue su vida junto con unos niños sentados a sus pies que los escuchaban atentos.

Todo esto le dio una tranquilidad que no disfrutaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo dejándose envolver en el ambiente pacifico que la inundaba.

Habría pasado casi media hora en ese tranquilo estado de armonía, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Busco entre su bolso por ese molesto aparato hasta que lo encontró, pero para su mala suerte quien llamaba ya había cortado. Lo dejo en sus piernas esperando a que llamaran nuevamente. El dichoso sonido no se hizo esperar porque, un momento después, el ruido reapareció. Apretando el botón que aceptaba la llamada atendió.

-_Hola- _respondió.

-_Señora Enma Mitsukuri- _pregunto del otro lado de la linea una voz extremadamente familiar que hizo que su piel fuera recorrida por un escalofrió y su estomago se arremolinara. "Es increíble que después de tantos años me haga sentir como una niña enamorada" gruño mentalmente.

Forzando su voz para que sonara amable y no dejar entrever el nerviosismo que la invadía –_Preferiría Enma a secas. ¿Quién es?- _pregunto aun sabiendo con certeza quien era.

La voz del hombre dejo escuchar una pequeña risa –_Como guste, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome. Tengo entendido que le avisaron que nos encontraríamos en el Neko-Hanten pero cuando llegue no estaba, ¿tengo que entender que se acobardo?-_ inquirió con malicia.

Ya podía ver esa semisonrisa en sus labios. ¡Lo que daría por borrársela! –_Usted no me conoce, por lo que no puede juzgarme. Yo estuve presente a la hora acordada pero usted nunca llego. ¿Acaso tenia miedo de encontrarse conmigo?- _le contesto. ¡Ahora ella era la que sonreía!

Ranma suspiro algo asombrado por la altanería de la mujer en cuestión –_Solo llegue 15 minutos tarde-_ se defendió -_¿En donde se encuentra?-_

_-Estoy en el parque de la cuidad, frente al lago- _respondió.

-_Bien en 10 minutos estoy allí- _aviso.

Enma suspiro –_Esperare 10 minutos, ni uno mas ni uno menos- _advirtió, pero no pudo escuchar una respuesta porque del otro lado ya habían colgado.

-_Idiota- _murmuro para si.

Guardo su celular en el bolso y se puso a contemplar como las pequeñas olas del lago golpeaban la orilla.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca, las 16:35 hs. Lo estaba esperando hace casi 5 minutos. Solo 5 minutos mas y luego se marcharía. ¡Al diablo con los estupidos detectives! ¿Eh?... un momento, Ranma la llamo diciéndole que la estuvo esperando en el Neko-Hanten, era el detective quien la esperaría, no Ranma. Dos mas dos es igual a cuatro. Se golpeo la frente. ¡Que idiota! ¡Como no se dio cuenta antes! ¡El detective no era otro más que Ranma! ¡Carajo! De todas las personas en Nerima, justo Ranma tenía que ser el detective asignado a su caso. ¿Ranma detective? Esa era una variante que no se le había cruzado por la mente. Bueno pero ahora no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en eso, tenia que componerse. No quería que Ranma supiera quien era ella. ¿Sabia quien era ella en realidad? ¿Fue por eso que llego tarde? ¿No quería verla? Su pecho se oprimió al pensar que Ranma no quería verla. ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho? Si ya no sentía nada por el. El tiempo había hecho su trabajo al olvidarlo ¿no?

Ranma entraba al parque caminando hacia el lago donde la mujer lo estaria esperando, miro su reloj, las 16:39 hs. Solo le quedaba un minuto pero ya lograba distinguirla.

Camino apresurándose viendo que la mujer se levantaba de la banca. ¡Ah no! No se iba a ir cuando estaba a unos pasos.

-_¡Ey! ¡Enma!- _le grito

Enma escuchó los gritos pero no se dio vuelta, temerosa de que la voz se esfumara al girarse. ¿Pero de que mierda tengo miedo? ¿De el? ¡Eso si que no! Se quedo parada en el lugar, a unos tres metros de la banca. Lentamente se dio la vuelta. La imagen de Ranma corriendo hacia ella, con su transa en el hombro derecho, sus hermosos ojos azules que brillaban por los rayos del sol, su nariz respingada, su mandíbula cuadrada que lo hacia tan imponente, esos labios gruesos y carnosos que daban ganas de clavarles los dientes, su cuello ancho, la camisa sin mangas blanca que dejaba ver los fuertes músculos de sus brazos, esos que tiempo atras la habian hecho temblar de excitacion, su pecho que se notaba mas marcado que antes porque esa camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo al correr y sus fuertes piernas bien formadas. Era todo un Dios griego. Decir que se le caía la baba era poca cosa. Estaba hermoso. Mas lindo que la última vez que lo vio hace casi dos años. Si bien tenía ese aire infantil que siempre lo rodeaba, se le veía mas maduro. No podía quitar su vista del hermoso espécimen masculino que tenia delante de ella y, por la manera en que la observaba, entendía que el tampoco. Sonrió traviesamente.

-_Justo a tiempo, señor Saotome- _reprendió Enma.

-_Ranma a secas-_ contesto Ranma tratando de que el aire vuelva a sus pulmones despues de haber visto a esa diosa en terreno mortal. Por que no había otra palabra para describirla. Era una diosa. Su cabello negro, ni tan largo ni tan corto, solo por debajo de los hombros que era ondeado por la brisa. Sus ojos verdes como la hierba, sus boca pequeña pero que se la veía tan deseable. Su cuello fino y blanco como la nieve. Su pecho de un tamaño normal pero que era tan bien marcado por esa camisa de un azul pálido. Su cintura pequeña. Sus caderas anchas y por lo que pudo ver con una hermosa cola bien parada y redonda. Sus piernas largas y fuertes que se veían debajo de la pollera negra que le llegaba a medio muslo. Hace tanto tiempo que no estaba con una mujer… que sus hormonas hacían un desastre con sus pensamientos. La única imagen que se presentaba en su mente era ella debajo de el gritando su nombre siendo arrastrada por el placer que solo el quería, _sabria_ ofrecerle.

-_Bien Ranma invítame un café-_ le ordeno.

Ranma saliendo de sus pensamientos triple x, en los que la hacia suya en mil y una formas, asintió temiendo que su boca expusiera esos pensamientos sin su consentimiento.

Juntos caminaron hacia una cafetería que estaba cerca del parque. Ranma guiándola por que sabía el camino. Cosa que a Enma no le gusto para nada, ella también sabia el camino pero no se lo iba a dejar saber.

Se sentaron junto a una mesa que tenia la vista de la calle, uno en frente del otro.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>hola a todos! lamento muchisimo el retraso. me quede sin internet por una SEMANA, UNA MALDITA SEMANA! -_- me queria matar! de nuevo en la edad de piedra...<p>

bueno pero eso no es todo, mi marido estuvo de vaciones esa semana. ustedes diran que bueno pudieron pasar tiempo juntos y todo eso, pero la verdad es que nos la pasamos de medico en medico. primero cai yo enferma con laringitis, despues mi nena mas chiquita con conjuntivistis, despues nos dimos cuenta de que tenia en la cabeza unos granos infectados, yo primero pense que eran piojitos por como se rascaba y todo eso, pero despues nos dimos cuenta de no era eso. asique la llevamos al doctor, resulta que parecia que tenia variciela. por lo que estuvimos tres dias encerrados ya que no podiamos salir a ningun lado. pensamos que las dos tenian xq a la mas grande tambien le salieron ronchitas. cuando fuimos este domingo al hospital la doctora nos dijo que NO era varicela sino una alergia en la piel -_-... y las dos tenian -_-...

bueno como veran ahora las cosas se estan acomodando. otro punto es que mi marido se fue a trabajar a otra cuidad, de nuevo, justo cuando esta por llegar mi cumplaños (8-2-2012)...

pero todo lo bueno de esto, es que me dio la posibilidad de escribir varios capitulos. estan bosquejados, los tengo que pulir y en unos dias estan listos para subirlos...:)

bueno gente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre espero sus reviews y que la historia siga siendo de su agrado...

rusa-ranmayakane-zk...


	9. Conversacion Y Recuerdos

**Capitulo 8**

0

0

Enma había ordenado un café con una porción de torta de chocolate. Hacia tanto tiempo que no comía la que hacían en este lugar que se le hizo agua la boca al leerla en el menú. En otras palabras, no pudo negarse. Ranma pidió un café negro con una porción de lemon pie. Era raro verlo comer solo una porción, siempre fue un glotón. Supongo que habrá comido algo de ramen en el Neko-Hanten. El mozo tomo su pedido y se marcho, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Enma quien sonrió en apreciación.

Ranma se sentía extraño, ante el intercambio de coquetividad entre Enma y el mozo. No sabia porque pero no le gustaba esa sonrisa que le daba Enma a el mozo. Sabía que estaba casada pero también entendía que ese matrimonio era una farsa. Aun sabiendo que se acababan de conocer un extraño sentimiento de posesividad se hacia presente en el.

-_Ranma, usted dirá ¿cuál es su plan?-_ pregunto Enma quitando a Ranma de sus pensamientos incómodos.

Suspiro profundamente –_Esto es nuevo para mí. Nunca había trabajado en un caso tan complejo como este- _aviso –_pero tengo un conocido que nos puede comentar que es lo que esta pasando- _termino Ranma

Enma lo observaba levantando una ceja -_¿Así que un novato no? Bien puedo trabajar con eso- _se burlo ante la cara de enojo de Ranma- _y este conocido ¿es de confianza?- _pregunto

Ranma frunció su ceño y mirándola directamente a los ojos respondió –_Tiene toda mi confianza-_

_-Pero no la mía- _contrarresto.

-_Lo importante es que nos puede decir que es lo que esta pasando aquí ¿no es eso lo que queremos?-_

_-Si… eso queremos-_

Ranma sonrió satisfecho por haber ganado la partida.

Enma solo sonreía por dentro, lo había dejado ganar por el momento. Un silencio cayo sobre la pareja mientras ambos veían por la ventana el paisaje de la cuidad. El mozo decidió llegar en ese momento con los pedidos. Dejo en la mesa primero el café con la torta de Enma y luego el café con el lemon pie de Ranma.

Sonriendo exclusivamente a Enma hablo _–Si se le ofrece algo mas no dude en pedírmelo- _

Enma sonrió de medio lado –_Lo haré, no tenga duda-_

Sin decir más el mozo se fue. A Ranma le hervía la sangre pero aun no entendía el porque de esa posesividad que sentía hacia Enma. Suspiro profundamente y poso toda su atención en el lemon pie que se veía tan apetitoso.

Enma lo observaba de reojo sonriendo internamente. ¡El mismo viejo Ranma! Las artes marciales y la comida eran su perdición…

Sabiendo que el mozo no volvería por un buen tiempo busco en su bolso el pendrive que contenía todas las pruebas que había conseguido del computador de su esposo. Lo coloco sobre la mesa y lo arrastro hasta Ranma.

Ranma la miro intrigado, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Enma interrumpió –_Esta memoria contiene nombres, lugares, conexiones, direcciones, etc.- _hacia ademanes con sus manos mientras hablaba enfatizando su punto –_pero…esta no es la única-_ advirtió.

Ranma la observo incrédulamente. ¿Por qué darle a el tan importante información? Si era detective, pero recién lo conocía no tenia que confiar tan ciegamente en alguien. Si algo le enseñaron sus años con su padre era eso. Incluso hasta confiar en su padre era algo que se negaba a hacer. -_¿Por qué me confías las pruebas?- _pregunto yendo al punto.

Enma lo observo fijamente por un momento debatiendo internamente su respuesta. "Porque te conozco y se que te puedo confiar mi vida" quería decirle pero esa no era una respuesta posible por obvias razones. Así que decidió ir por la que mas sencilla le resultaba. –_ ¿Eres detective no?-_ al ver que Ranma asintió con algo de duda aclaro –_T__u se las puedes acercar a los detectives Fuwa y Hasimoto. Yo no puedo descubrir mi identidad pero tú puedes hacer que algún amigo de tu confianza se las haga llegar- _explico y para su suerte se lo creyó.

Ranma tomo el pendrive y lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Una vez seguro el dispositivo, inquirió pensativo –_Dijiste que había mas copias ¿puedo preguntar porque?- _

Enma tomo un sorbo de su café, luego de probar el fuerte sabor del mismo suspiro-_ Viniendo de un mundo como del que vengo es mejor tener un buen respaldo.-_ levanto su vista hacia la ventana observando como el viento hacia revolotear unas hojas que yacían en el suelo. Su mirada se torno pensativa, casi melancólica. Suavemente, sin quitar su vista de las hojas, continuo- _Sabes, he visto muchas cosas estos dos años, cosas de las que te hacen helar la sangre. Nunca imagine que el dinero moviera tanta mierda.-_ sonrió con pesar –_Un par de billetes y aquí no paso nada- _dijo con remordimiento –_Lo se porque lo he hecho- _explico al ver que Ranma la miraba suspicaz –_**Tenia**__ que hacerlo-_ aclaro –_de lo contrario toda mi fachada se vendría abajo. Es por eso que es mejor contar con más de una memoria. De lo contrario, si alguien quiere apoderarse de ella, y lo lograra, perderíamos todo avance que hemos ganado durante estos años- _finalizo. Volvió su vista al ahora, frió café.

Ranma se quedo pensado en sus palabras. La corrupción existía en todo ámbito de la vida. Era como agua corriente. Tenía sentido el tener un respaldo. Pero ¿quien tendría las demás pruebas? Habiendo finalizado su café y torta, aclaro su garganta –_ ¿Las pruebas están en un lugar seguro?-_

Enma lo miro levantando una ceja -_¿Crees que dejaría el fruto de dos años invertidos de mi vida tiradas por ahí?- _pregunto medio burlándose medio en serio.

El no sabia que decirle, había metido la pata con su gran boca. ¡Nunca se curaría esta maldición! –_eh… no…lo que quise decir es… que… eh… um…-_ nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado. Como explicarle si su mente estaba en blanco.

Enma lo miraba divertida, siempre le había gustado el hecho de incomodarlo y verlo avergonzado. ¡Se veía tan tierno! ¿Qué? ¿Tierno? ¿De dónde salio eso? Me parece que el chocolate tenía algo mal. –_Se lo que me quisiste decir ¿a quien le confiaría con tal deber sabiendo de antemano lo que el dinero puede lograr?- _vio asentir de reojo a Ranma –_Con el paso del tiempo he logrado hacerme un grupo de confianza entre las líneas de sirvientes de mi marido- _escupió con odio la ultima palabra. Algo que a Ranma no le paso inadvertido pero decidió dejarlo estar –_E__ntre ellos se encuentra mi mano derecha, Sasuke Tarugakoe. Nunca pensarían en buscar debajo de sus propias narices. Además tengo un respaldo en una caja fuerte en el banco- _explico a grandes rasgos.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. No era de esos silencios incómodos, no. Era un silencio de entendimiento por parte de ambos. No sabían que decir pero tampoco hacia falta. Tienen cosas en que pensar.

Por parte de Ranma, era en quien podía confiar con tal tarea. En quien confiaba para semejante responsabilidad. Podía pedirle a Ryoga, pero seguro tardaría unos días en llegar a la oficina, su madre no estaba en la cuidad, su hermana estaba de luna de miel con Kuno. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al pesar en el loco kendoista. Se lo podría pedir a Mouse pero con lo ciego que era seguro la confundirá con alguna otra cosa. Cologne no dejaría en Neko-Hanten sin atender, pero Shampoo… podría ir con la excusa de entregar un pedido y así no levantaría sospechas. ¡Si, era el plan perfecto! La llamaría y le explicaría todo.

Por otro lado, Enma tenía un rumbo de pensamientos bastante distinto. Le había dejado entrever sutilmente una pista y el muy idiota no la había entendido. Bueno Sasuke después de todo, era un nombre bastante común entre los ninjas, pero Tarugakoe no lo era tanto. Y menos los dos juntos en la misma oración. ¿Acaso no recordaba que el pequeño ninja se lo había dicho? Ese día que se hizo pasar por ella en el gimnasio tendiéndole una trampa a Ranma cuando descubrieron lo que era el estado del Neko-ken. Ese fue su primer beso. Aunque creo que jamás lo supo. Nunca se lo contó. Atesoro ese momento para siempre, logrando que fuera uno de los más preciados en su vida. No sabia como sus pensamientos se tornaron hacia su primer beso pero no quería seguir pensándolo. Tomando el ultimo sorbo de su café, Enma decidió cortar el silencio que solo crecía entre ambos, para evitar recordar su pasado.

Dejando la taza fuertemente sobre la mesa se dispuso a hablar -_Dime ¿cuando piensas que podemos hablar con ese conocido tuyo?-_

Ranma abandono el plan que esta formando en su mente para prestar atención hacia lo que Enma preguntaba- _Esta noche podemos ir. Pasare por tu departamento a las 10 hs-_

Ella asintió. Se levanto y estiro su mano para saludar al detective. Quien dudo un poco pero lo hizo. Cuando sus manos se tocaron una extraña pero natural corriente eléctrica surco sus cuerpos. Ajenos a que la otra persona también lo había sentido, no le dieron un segundo pensamiento. Ranma le pago al mozo no queriendo que coqueteara con Enma nuevamente. Luego de que pagara la cuenta, caminaron hacia la puerta del café. Allí se despidieron. Cada uno se fue por distintos caminos, sabiendo que esta noche se verían de nuevo.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

A unas cuadras de distancia del café, el detective Saotome tomo el celular y marco el número de Shampoo. Cuando atendió, le explico el favor que le pedía y como lo harían sin levantar sospechas. Ya que desde el momento en el que hablo con Enma, dejo de ser un policía para ser un miembro mas del bajo mundo. Una vez que la amazona acepto, Ranma acabo con la llamada. Se dirigió a su departamento para tomar un buen descanso. No sabía porque tenía la sensación de que lo necesitaría…

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Enma llego a su departamento agotada emocionalmente. El reencuentro con los fantasmas de su pasado fue extenuante. Tantas memorias, recuerdos de una vida perdida que por más que quisiera aferrarse a ella se escapaba como agua entre los dedos.

Suspirando con añoranza dejo su bolso sobre la mesa. Camino hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, tenia la boca seca. El frió líquido re-hidrato su garganta. Sonriendo agradecida a que este sencillo acto la alegrara tanto, siguió el camino hacia su cuarto.

Allí se quito la ropa quedándose solamente en ropa interior. Fue al baño en donde lleno la bañera con agua tibia dispuesta a relajarse un rato. El agua se sentía tan bien justo como a ella le gustaba. Sus ojos pesaban y sin darse cuanta se quedo dormida.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Ranma se despertó habiendo dormido y descansado a gusto. Miro por la ventana notando como ya la oscuridad se había apoderado del cielo, solo unas pequeñas luces con forma de estrellas lo iluminaban, sin contar las luces de la cuidad. Su estomago gruño por la falta de atención. Se levanto de la cama y fue derecho al refrigerador dispuesto a comerse lo que encontrara, incluso la comida de Akane.

-_Akane…-_ susurro sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a la mesa en la cocina. Allí se acomodo para comer las sobras del almuerzo junto con un vaso de agua.

Aun le dolía pensar en ella. Su muerte era tan reciente. La imagen que se cruzo por su mente fue la última vez que la vio. Tan pálida, tan fría… en ese ataúd… no sabia porque pero el saberla muerta, aunque ya sea por dos años, era algo que se le hacia increíble. El la había visto casi morir, o tal vez muerta, en sus brazos aquella vez en China. Esa vez agradeció que su boca hablara sin su consentimiento declarándole su amor. Estaba tan feliz cuando susurro su nombre que no sabia como explicarle de nuevo que la amaba. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirme, el miedo al rechazo, la vergüenza de verme rechazado puedo más que mis sentimientos. Antes de que pudiera echarme para atrás y explicarle que solo era su imaginación, los demás aparecieron y en ese momento agradecí a los dioses que fueran tan inoportunos…

Ahora me arrepiento tanto de no haber sido lo suficientemente hombre para aceptar mis palabras. Tal vez en este momento estaríamos casados y con algún hijo. ¡Que lindo seria eso! ¡Un hijo mió y de Akane! Que tuviera sus ojos y esa hermosa sonrisa que logra que mis piernas se vuelvan gelatina. Ella lograba con su sonrisa, inconciente de que lo hacia, mas que cualquier mujer que viera desnuda. Mi corazón se aceleraba, mi respiración se cortaba y mi mente se ponía en blanco.

Pero no, mi boca logro lastimarla más de lo que cualquier golpe hubiera hecho. Pero no solo en esa ocasión cuando la vi vestida minutos antes de que la boda fuera cancelada, sino esa vez en el Dojo, cuando le dije lo que había echo. Pude ver como lentamente destrozaba su corazón. Le mentí porque jamás pensé que mi amor por ella era tan fuerte que me dio miedo, aterrorizo, mejor dicho. Las sensaciones de nuestra primera y única noche juntos fue la mas maravillosa de mi vida. Esa noche con cada roce, cada beso, cada mirada le dije lo mucho que la amaba. Cuando desperté con ella en mis brazos, quise despertar de esa manera por el resto de mi vida. Pero quería hacerlo como un hombre sin maldición. Ser digno de ella. Por eso le mentí diciéndole que me había acostado con todas mis prometidas. Una excusa idiota pero no quería decirle la verdad, me avergonzaba el convertirme la mitad del tiempo en mujer. Me odie por mucho tiempo cuando la vi alejarse con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos por mi culpa. El saberme el causante de tal dolor era algo con lo que no podía lidiar. Por eso me fui. Pero para mi mala suerte, los demás me siguieron.

Esa primera noche en los bosques cerca de Nerima, junto con los demás, me sentía horrible. Ukyo siendo mi amiga lo noto y se quedo conmigo para consolarme aun sin saber el porque de mi dolor. No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso luego supongo que el sake hizo su trabajo nublándome la mente y los recuerdos por lo que al despertarme al siguiente día, aun con resaca, Ukyo estaba a mi lado durmiendo. Eso no seria ningún problema salvo por el hecho de que ambos estábamos desnudos.

Terror. Ese era el sentimiento que me describía. También remordimiento. Como había abusado de la confianza de mi amiga de esa manera. Pero cuando despertó y me vio se abalanzo hacia mi. Diciéndome que esa fue la mejor noche de su vida, que ya había planeado todo para que cuando volvamos de China nos casáramos.

No podía decir nada solo me quede allí escuchándola, ido del mundo que me rodeaba.

Ella se vistió y me beso en la mejilla diciéndome que este era nuestro secreto.

Los días restantes se volvieron un infierno. Trataba de evitarla por todos los medios, por momentos lo lograba. Gracias a Ryoga pude respirar. El se acerco a ella una noche y se quedaron hablando. Recuerdo mirarlos y pensar que linda pareja hacían.

Pasando los días se hacia claro que algo había entre ellos, yo feliz que me dejaran en paz. Pero luego, de repente vino el desastre, Ryoga me lanzo uno de sus Shi-Shi-Hoko-Dan el cual me llego de lleno dejándome muy lastimado. Nose que le habrá dicho Ukyo para que se pusiera tan furioso pero debió ser algo muy malo.

Esa noche Ryoga se marcho y no lo vi más hasta que llegamos a Jusenkyo.

Luego de un tiempo en el que me logre recuperar, Ukyo se me acerco y me dijo que esperaba un hijo mió. Lo que me cayó como un balde de agua fría. No sabia que pensar.

No quería pensar que fuera algún truco, pero mis defensas estaban arriba. Después de todo, más de una vez se unió con Shampoo para tenerme. Como esa vez en la cueva encantada o cuando fue lo de la bandita en la nariz. Esas veces fue gracias a la ayuda de Akane que me libre de ellas. En realidad, siempre fue Akane quien me ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio.

Recuerdo que una de esas noches escuche la conversación que tenia Ukyo con la vieja momia quien le decía que su bebe era muy pequeño para el tiempo que decía tener lo que solo aumento mis dudas. Un día después, la encare diciéndole que no creía que ese bebe era mío y, para mi sorpresa, me dijo que no lo era, que era de Ryoga. Yo no cabía de la felicidad. Poco me faltaba para salir saltando por los aires gritando como un loco.

Pero, el saber que una vez mas había sido el objeto de sus trampas, me hizo olvidar toda felicidad. Por primera vez la vi como era, o mejor dicho de lo que era capas. Ella me dijo que si no lo aceptaba como suyo abortaría. Me quede de piedra. En ese momento la tome del cuello, olvidándome que era una mujer, y le advertí que si lo llegaba a hacer que la mataría sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella se quedo allí llorando mientras me di la vuelta y seguí caminando alejándome. De espaldas a ella mencione que solamente se quedaba con nosotros hasta que tuviera el niño pero que luego no la quería ver más en mi vida. A pesar de todo, no me gustaba la idea de dejarla sola, embarazada, vagando por estos bosques. Quien sabe lo que podría pasarle. Además contaba con mi mama y la vieja momia quienes habían ayudado en varios partos.

Los demás poco a poco se fueron enterando de todo. Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que Shampoo se acercará a Mouse. Ella siendo amazona sabía lo sagrado que era el engañar de esa manera. Esa era una gran ofensa que era castigada con la muerte en su aldea. Nadie jugaba con algo tan sagrado como la vida de un infante.

Luego de eso el viaje fue relativamente en calma. Claro que teníamos nuestras discusiones pero no eran nada comparadas a las anteriores.

Cuando llego el tiempo del parto, ya estábamos cerca de Jusenkyo. Gracias a la ayuda de mama y la vieja, el parto fue sin contratiempos y el pequeño nació saludablemente.

Cuando llegamos a las posas encantadas, nos encontramos con Ryoga. Yo quería acercarme y aclarar las cosas, pero Ukyo se me adelanto y para mi sorpresa le entrego a su hijo, luego de eso se marcho. El quedo allí, estático. Yo quería acercarme y hablar, decirle algo pero mi madre me dijo que ese era un momento entre padre e hijo. Me aleje de allí buscando la posa del hombre ahogado.

Luego de haberme sumergido y saber que ahora mi otra mitad, ósea la femenina, seria mi hermana, busque a Ryoga pero el ya se había marchado.

Los amazonas se marcharon a su aldea, dejándonos a mis padres y, ahora, nueva hermana solos.

Decidimos quedarnos allí, en China, un tiempo para probar suerte.

Conseguimos una casita en la que vivir. Trabaje para un gimnasio unos meses, luego me llego la oferta de trabajar para un club de pelea. No quería pero dejaba buen dinero. Mi hermana me obligó. Ella se ofreció a pelear y yo la entrenaba. Luego apareció Kuno quien escucho de nosotros, no se como, pero nos encontró.

Mi hermana se enamoró de el, para mi desgracia.

Un tiempo después nos llamaron de Japón para ir a probar suerte allí. De nuevo, mi hermana me convenció y nos fuimos de China.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con que Akane era la representante de Dark Angel y luego el saber que ella_ era_ Dark Angel. De allí en adelante fue todo en caída.

El haberla encontrado me dio esperanzas de que todo pudiera empezar de nuevo, pero ella se ocupo de hacerme pagar mis errores. Me engaño creyendo que podíamos tener posibilidades de ser una pareja para luego reírse en mi cara. Debo decir que el que me lo mereciera no hizo que doliera menos.

Luego sucedió lo de su familia. Jamás la había visto en ese estado de odio y sed de venganza tan grande. Hyro me contó que la amaba y no pude interponerme entre su felicidad, me resigne. La había perdido. Jamás me había sentido tan devastado como hasta ese momento, ni siquiera lo podía comparar como cuando perdí mi fuerza gracias al viejo Happosai.

La quise ayudar a vengar a su familia, asi que fuimos los tres a buscar al maldito de Takamura. Akane se ocupó de el y nosotros de los guardias.

Cuando los tanques con combustibles estallaran y vi que a mi lado Hyro estaba mal herido, no sabia que hacer tenia que llevarlo al hospital pero no podía dejar a Akane. Ella también estaba mal herida. La muy cabeza dura me dijo que me fuera que ella nos cubriría cuando los guardias se habían recuperado de mi Moko-Takabisha. Lo unico que pude hacer fue besarla. En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo. La quise tener en mis brazos para siempre y no dejarla ir jamás. Le dije tantas cosas en ese beso, que la amaba, que me perdonara por lo idiota que era, que ella era mi vida, que la quería para siempre a mi lado, que no se como las lagrimas no salieron de mis ojos. La deje allí prometiéndole que volvería por ella.

Promesa que no pude cumplir.

Después de enterarme de su muerte, no podía creerlo… aun me niego… algo me dice dentro mío que ella no murió, pero no se como hacer para explicarlo sin que me crean loco.

El tiempo de allí en adelante paso lentamente. Decidí dejar el mundo de la pelea clandestina para ser policía. El ayudar a los demás era para lo que servia, ya sea siendo artista marcial o un defensor de la ley. No me tomo mucho tiempo ascender por los escalafones de la fuerza, en poco tiempo me condecoraron con la medalla del valor cuando salve a unos niños de que murieran quemados en un incendio en el orfanato en el que vivían. Gracias a esa condecoración, me ofrecieron el trabajo de detective. Trabajo que acepte y el primer trabajo que me asignaron fue el de encubierto junto con Enma. Quien, dada la ironía, me llevaba al lugar en el que comenzó todo. Lugar al que no quería ni acercarme.

Terminando de comer y saliendo de los recuerdos que tanto dolor me causaban, deje el palto en la pileta y me fui a cambiar para ir a buscar a Enma a su departamento.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>HOLA COMO ESTAN?<p>

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO... NO TENIA PENSADO ESCRIBIR SOBRE RANMA PERO SE FUE DANDO Y SALIO POR SI SOLO...ESPERO QUE ESTO ACLARE SUS DUDAS...

ESTE ES MI REGALO ATRASADO DE COMPLEAÑOS... LO QEURIA ACTUALIZAR AYER (AYER FUE MI CUMPLE) PERO NO PUDE TUVE QUE COCINAR Y PREPARAR TODO PARA LA FIESTA... -_- mi cumplaños y yo trabajando!

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, AHORA RESPONDO SUS REVIEWS:

**SAILORELIZ: **GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y TE AGRADEZCO QUE TE GUSTEN LOS CAMBIOS EN LAS PERSONALIDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES. QUERIA HACER UN FIC MAS ADULTO Y CON UN POCO MAS DE REALIDAD...

**SUSYAKANE:** GRACIAS POR TU MENSAJITO, ME PONE MUY CONTENTA QUE TE GUSTE TANTO COMO DARK ANGEL. YO TAMBIEN PIENSO QUE SE MERECE SER FELIZ...

MIL GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS EN LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS:

**DARKEDGE; RENA7; DITA34; MININAHERMOSA29; USAGI13CHIBA...**

**Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LEEN Y NO COMENTAN...**

NO QUERIA HABERME ATRAZADO TANTO PERO TUVE UNA SEMANA MOVIDITA... A MI CUÑADA LA TUVIERON QUE OPERAR DE URGENCIA... Y TUVE QUE CUIDAR DE SUS HIJOS ADEMAS DE LAS MIAS... PERO POR SUERTE AHORA YA LE DIERON EL ALTA Y SE ESTA RECUPERANDO...

BUENO GENTE NOS VEMOS...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE-ZK...


	10. Enma es Akane?

**Capitulo 9**

0

0

Tomo las llaves del auto y bajo al estacionamiento, donde estaba guardado el vehiculo, su bebe, como le llamaba. Era un Corvette ZO6 de un color azul oscuro muy parecido al de sus ojos. Quito la alarma y abrió la puerta. Una vez adentro, coloco la llave y, dándole media vuelta, arranco el motor. El sonido al encenderse le hizo recordar a los gatos cuando están felices y ronronean, bueno en este caso mas que gato seria un lindo tigrecito…

Apretó el acelerador y salio del estacionamiento rápidamente con dirección al departamento de Enma.

Estaba lejos de su casa pero no tanto, quizás media hora conduciendo normalmente, pero el llego en 15 minutos. Le gustaba la velocidad y que al auto ayudara con su potencia lo ponía de muy buen humor.

Dejo estacionado su bebe frente a la puerta del edificio. Uno muy elegante por lo que podía ver. Silbo por la bajo por la demostración de dinero que poseía el mismo, piso de mármol, cuadros de pintores famosos, una linda araña de ¿brillantes? ¿Por qué alguien gastaría su dinero en algo así? Locuras de gente a la que le sobra la plata…

Se acerco al mostrador donde estaba la recepcionista y llamo su atención.

La recepcionista una joven rondando lo 20 años, rubia y de ojos miel, con un lindo escote, noto, le sonrió dándole la bienvenida –_ Buenas noches señor ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?- _

Ranma sonrió de medio lado, dejando que su seducción hiciera el resto – _Bu__enas noches, quería saber cual es el numero del departamento de la señora Enma Mitsukuri, por favor- _

La recepcionista lo observo por un momento notando su sexy presencia. Vestía unos jeans azules oscuros, con una camisa negra desprendida, dándole un aire informal y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Su cabello prolijamente atado en una trenza y sus ojos azules que resaltaban con lo morena de su piel. Un sonrojo profundo hizo aparición en el rostro de la joven, quien tragando saliva difícilmente asintió y procedió a buscar en la computadora lo pedido por el excelente ejemplar masculino que se encontraba delante de ella. Una vez encontrado volvió a mirarlo, siempre sonrojándose,- _E__l departamento de la señora es el F, quinto piso.- _comunico sonriente.

Ranma sonrió complacido por los resultados de su sex-appeal –_Gracias- _

Dio media vuelta caminando hacía el ascensor. Una vez allí marco el quinto piso mientras la odiosa música sonaba. No entendía porque abría música en algo tan inexpresivo como un ascensor. Y lo peor de todo era que, era siempre la misma música una y otra y otra vez…

Una vez que llego al quinto piso, comenzó a buscar el departamento. No se le hizo difícil ya que era el único en todo el piso. La gente rica… suspiro.

Se acerco a la puerta y golpeo. Ninguna respuesta. Golpeo con un poco mas de fuerza. Nada. Esta vez golpeo duro y fuertemente. Un sonido de movimiento se escucho atreves de la puerta. ¿Tal vez no lo quería atender? No, si ella misma lo cito. Cuando iba a golpear una cuarta vez, la puerta se abrió…

Se quedo con la mano en el aire y sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente al ver a Enma solamente cubierta con una toalla que apenas y llegaba a mitad de muslo. Su cabello pegado al cuerpo y rostro, no ayudaban a que Ranma mirara para otro lado o para que bajara su mano…

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

¡La puta madre! ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Me había quedado dormida! ¿Que acaso tenia 5 años? ¡Idiota!

Lo peor de todo es que se despertó con el ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta. ¿Quién seria? Se pregunto aun adormilada. Luego recordó que Ranma la pasaría a buscar y salio como un rayo del jacuzzi tomando una toalla a la pasada y enrollándola en su cuerpo.

En el camino varios golpes mas sonaron por el amplio departamento, se choco contra el sillón en su corrida hacia la puerta, maldiciendo por la bajo la puntualidad de Ranma ¿desde cuando era puntal, si siempre llegaban tarde al Furinkan?

Tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta de golpe, recibiendo a un Ranma con el brazo levantado a punto de golpear de nuevo. El verlo vestido tan bien hizo que un calor, que hace mucho no sentía, transitara su cuerpo sobretodo su estomago, y mas abajo, al notar como la recorría con la mirada. Recorría era una buena palabra para describir lo que hacia Ranma, pero mejor era decir que se la comía con sus ojos que, de un momento a otro, se oscurecieron y pude ver algo como deseo surcar en ellos.

-_Ejem- _aclaró su voz –_Los ojos están mas arriba- _explico al ver que los de Ranma estaban muy placidamente posados en su escote. Parecía que hablaba con una pared, porque ni se había dado cuenta de que había hablado -_¿Quieres que me quite la toalla así los ves mejor?- _le pregunto maliciosamente haciendo el amague de quitar el nudo que sostenía en su lugar su precaria vestimenta.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Ranma subieron hasta encontrarse con los suyos y un intenso rojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Bastante incomodo bajo su brazo y se rasco la parte de atras del cuello –_Lo lamento –_ se disculpo notablemente avergonzado.

Enma se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar al departamento. Cuando entraron Ranma silbo asombrado por la elegancia del mismo.

Enma levanto una ceja pero lo dejo pasar, ella estaba acostumbrada a lugares así pero por lo visto el no. –_Siéntete como en tu casa, yo ahora vuelvo, tengo que cambiarme- _aviso caminando hacia el pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación.

Ranma le hablo antes de que se marchara –_ ¿Tienes agua?- _pregunto inseguro.

Ella sin detenerse le contesto –_Si en la cocina, dentro del refrigerador, sírvete!- _gritó desde su habitación.

Busco entre su ropa algo que ponerse, encontró un jean negro con una remera ajustada rojo fuego con unos detalles en dorado. Se coloco la ropa interior, el jean, la remera y unas botas altas negras. Coloco una cadena a modo de cinturón, pero en realidad servia como arma oculta, nunca se sabe si la podría utilizar, mejor estar preparados. Ato su cabello con unos pinches (ACLARACION: de esos palitos largos que quedan cruzados, no me acuerdo como se llaman) en un rodete, unos mechones rebeldes estaban sobre su rostro pero los dejo así. Se sentó frente al espejo viéndose por primera vez desde que salio del baño. Grande fue el susto que se llevo cuando vio que no se había colocado los lentes de contacto.

-_¡Mierda!-_ dijo entre dientes.

Se levanto y corrió hasta el baño buscando donde los había dejado. El alivio vino cuando los encontró en su estuche. Rápidamente se los coloco. Volviendo ahora mas relajada al espejo, se maquilló colocándose sombra dorada en los párpados, delineándose los ojos con negro, un poco de mascara sobre sus pestañas y pinto sus labios de un rojo intenso. Un poco de perfume y ¡listo!

Tomo su chaqueta negra y salio de la habitación.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

¿Acaso soy un adolescente preso de sus urgencias? Se preguntaba enojado consigo mismo mirando a la prominente carpa que se situaba en sus pantalones.

-_Malditas hormonas- _hablo por lo bajo mientras destapaba la botella de agua.

Es que quien podría criticarlo, si te recibiera una mujer en una toalla que apenas la cubría y encima las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo haciéndola mas deseable, era imposible no excitarse ante la sola idea y ni que decir que esta se hiciera realidad!

Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Cómo hacer para bajar la calentura?

Recordó la vez en la que Mikado Sanzenin lo beso, ese neurótico obsesionado con el sexo. Unas repentinas nauseas y un escalofrió surcaron su cuerpo. Forzó el agua a bajar por su esófago apaciguando la arcada que le dio el pensar en ese momento. Pero lo bueno de eso fue que la excitación iba bajando…

Tapo la botella y la dejo sobre la mesada de un color marrón chocolate, casi igual que los ojos de Akane. ¿Marrón? ¿Akane? ¿Enma tenia los ojos marrones cuando me recibió? Si, eran marrones. Casi idénticos a los de Akane. Bueno la mayoría tiene ese color de ojos, pero si ella tuviera el pelo azul seria igual que Akane incluso tiene una cicatriz en la pierna igual que la tendría Akane?

¡No! Era todo una gran coincidencia… no podía ser que esta mujer fuera su Akane… no su mente estaba jugando con sus sentimientos… la extrañaba tanto que la veía en cualquier mujer…bueno eso no era del todo cierto, nunca podría compararla con otra mujer, ella era… era… inigualable…

Pero entonces ¿porque ese sentimiento de familiaridad con ella? ¿Esa confianza ciega que sentía hacia ella? ¿Esos celos que sintio cuando la vio coquetear con el mozo? Se sentía tan a gusto hablando con ella. Obviamente había cierto grado de química entre ellos, cierta atracción sexual… inmediata atracción que solo le sucedió una sola vez… con Akane…

Pero no podía ser ella. ¿Por qué se haría pasar por muerta? ¿Por qué hacer sufrir de esa manera a todos los que la conocían? ¿Por qué esconderse?

"_**¿Eres detective no? Tu se las puedes acercar a los detectives Fuwa y Hasimoto"**_

Los detectives del caso de Akane y su familia eran los mismos que en este caso, eso podía ser coincidencia. Después de todo no eran muchos en la fuerza.

"**_¿Crees que dejaría el fruto de dos años invertidos de mi vida tiradas por ahí?"_**

Dos años. El mismo tiempo que Akane llevaba muerta, otra coincidencia.

"_**mi mano derecha, Sasuke Tarugakoe"**_

¿Donde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Se le hacia extremadamente familiar.

Piensa Ranma, piensa… unas imágenes se presentaban en su mente. Estaba en el gimnasio de la escuela Furinkan, había recibido una carta supuestamente de Akane que decía que la habían secuestrado. Claro que era mentira, ella estaba a su lado, pero igual quería investigar. Allí en la plataforma había alguien disfrazado, pésimamente cabe recalcar, de Akane. Era un ninja, el sirviente de Kuno… Sasuke Tarugakoe. ¡Eso era! Ese era el nombre del ninja que estaba enamorado de Akane.

¿Cómo fue a parar cerca de Enma? ¿Cómo logro ser su mano derecha? ¿Lo conocía desde antes? ¿Cuándo ella era Akane?

Muchas coincidencias, demasiadas para su gusto. Tendría que prestar mucha atención si quería saber que era lo que ocultaba Enma, si en realidad ella era Akane.

Una calidez surgió en su corazón al pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Akane no estaba muerta sino al alcance de su mano.

Akane viva.

Akane

Viva

Akane

Viva

Akane viva…

Una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Salí de la habitación rápidamente no quería demorar mas de lo que ya lo había hecho. Fui a la sala donde pensé que estaba Ranma pero no se encontraba allí. ¿Dónde se metió?

Seguro todavía esta en la cocina.

Dicho y hecho, allí estaba parado con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, como un niño al que le daban su primer helado. Sus ojos estaban nublados por unas lagrimas, pero su miraba contenía tanta emoción que me abrumo. Podía ver nostalgia, reconocimiento, dolor, felicidad, amor, pero por sobre todo esperanza.

Me apoye en el marco de la puerta contemplándolo. Por mas que quisiera, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Aunque la sonrisa era algo boba, me encantaba verlo tan desinhibido. Antes no sonreía de esa manera, solo mostraba su sonrisa altanera o esa que solo guardaba para burlarse.

Sin saberlo siquiera me contagio su sonrisa. Una tímida mueca de felicidad se marco en mi rostro. Pero como todo en la vida no duro porque Ranma salio de su estado de ensoñación y me miro fijamente a los ojos. No quite la mirada, la sostuve, no queriendo rendirme pero había una pregunta inscrita en ellos "¿Quién eres?" Parecía decir. Parpadee asombrada por la intensidad de su mirada que sentía que traspasaba mi fachada hasta llegar a lo más profundo de mi alma.

-_Llegaremos tarde- _pronuncie decididamente, para terminar con su inspección. Me sentía desnuda, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos y eso me ponía nerviosa. No podía permitirlo. El no respondió. Di media vuelta y camine hacia la puerta, tome mi bolso y la abrí. Para mi sorpresa el estaba detrás de mi, no lo había percibido! Bueno después de todo era Ranma, no podía esperar menos de el.

**{Aqui si quieren pueden escuchar la cancion de Dread Mar I: Mas Alla De Tus Ojos. Que le queda como anillo al dedo ;)]**

Salimos del departamento y tomamos el ascensor. La espera fue incomoda, por lo menos por mi parte. Sentía su mirada en mi nuca. Tanto que quería darme vuelta e increparlo. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo a lo que diría. No se porque, pero tenia el leve presentimiento de que el había descubierto quien era yo en realidad.

Suspire de alivio cuando la musiquita que anuncia que el ascensor había arribado sonó. Rápidamente entre, Ranma detrás de mí. Apreté el botón de la planta baja. Cuando estábamos a un piso, Ranma lo paro. Se giro y me hablo.

-_La recepcionista desconfía de mi-_ me advirtió a lo cual lo mire asombrada. No sabía que me estaban vigilando.

-_¿Qué piensas hacer?-_ le pregunte intrigada.

El me observo por un largo tiempo antes de hablar, se le veía intranquilo e incierto. Como si estuviera discutiendo consigo mismo.

-_Esto- _dijo. Me tomo por la cintura y sin pensarlo dos veces me beso.

Fue tan imprevisto que no tuve tiempo de cerrar mis ojos o si quiera de corresponderle. El beso fue corto y desesperado, pero aun así, lleno de sentimiento.

Así como me beso se separo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Me quede sin palabras. No sabía como reaccionar. No sabía si darle una cachetada por su atrevimiento o tomarlo del cuello y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Mi mente decía "Akane no lo hagas recuerda lo que te hizo, como te mintió y engaño. Las noches que lloraste por su culpa" pero mi corazón decía "A quien le importa lo que sucedió! Lo amo! El ya pago por lo que hizo, bésalo!".

Gano mi corazón.

-_No lo vuelvas a hacer- _lo mire letalmente –_sin darme la oportunidad de corresponderte- _agregue.

No le di tiempo a contestar, lo tome por la camisa y lo atraje a mi, besándolo con una pasión que creí muerta.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Cuando la vi apoyada junto al marco y sonriendo de esa manera no tuve mas dudas. ¡Esa era mi Akane! Esa sonrisa solo le pertenecía a ella. Era la sonrisa que lograba que mis piernas se volvieran gelatina, que mi corazón se acelerara, que la respiración se me cortara y que mi mente se pusiera en blanco.

Pude ver detrás de su fachada. Su mirada estaba cubierta por un velo de terquedad igual al de la propia Akane. Detrás de ese velo, pude ver su creciente nerviosismo, su profundo dolor e inmensa determinación.

Ella desvió su mirada visiblemente angustiada y temerosa. Dijo algo de que se nos haría tarde pero me importaba un carajo si era tarde o no. ¡La había encontrado! ¡Estaba viva!

No la iba a dejar escapar así como así. Pero el saber que era ella solo me preocupaba más. Llegamos al ascensor y no pude dejar de preguntarme ¿Por qué nos mintió a todos? Haciéndose pasar por muerta, casándose con Ren Mitsukuri para infiltrase en esa mundo. CASADA. Estaba casada.

¡La puta madre! ¡Ese hijo de puta la había tocado! Ella era mía y de nadie mas. Los celos casi hacen que pierda la poca cordura que poseía. Ah... pero esto no se queda así. Algo tenía que hacer para demostrarle que ella me pertenecía como yo era totalmente suyo.

Un plan se comenzó a formar en mi cabeza. Lo pondría en marcha en el ascensor donde nadie nos interrumpiría. Una pequeña sonrisa marco mi rostro cuando llego el ascensor, pero la borre inmediatamente para que no la descubriera.

Una vez adentro me quede a su lado viendo como apretaba el botón de la planta baja. Cuando estábamos aun piso de distancia, lo detuve. Ella me miro extrañada pero no le deje entrever nada.

-_ La recepcionista desconfía de mi- _advertí. No sabia si funcionaria, pero para mi suerte parece que si. Me vio asombrada, pero luego entrecerró los ojos. ¿La habrían vigilado antes?

"_**Tenia**_**_ que hacerlo de lo contrario toda mi fachada se vendría abajo"_**

Esas palabras respondieron mi pregunta. La habían vigilado.

-_¿Qué piensas hacer?-_ me pregunto intrigada.

Besarte, quise decirle pero ya no estaba seguro de hacerlo. La tenía a unos centímetros de distancia y aun así sentía que se iba a esfumar como la niebla. Tantas veces lo había soñado que tenía miedo de que esta vez se volviera realidad. Tomando valor y logrando que mi tono de voz no descubriera mis intenciones le respondí –_Esto- _la tomé por la cintura y la bese. ¡Por dios! Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces que ya no lo recordaba. La sentí ponerse rígida ante el inesperado acto. Si fuera por mi la seguiría besando hasta que el mundo se acabara pero no quería presionarla. Con ese beso me bastaba… por ahora.

Me separe colocando distancia entre nosotros. Ahora todo dependía de ella. Me observaba perpleja. Por un momento pensé que ligaría una señora cachetada, pero para mi sorpresa, hablo -_No lo vuelvas a hacer- _su mirada prometía muerte, su voz era tan fría que me helo la sangre –_sin darme la oportunidad de corresponderte- _añadio.

No pude responderle ya que me tomo de la camisa atrayéndome hacia ella. Me beso con tal pasión que no me creí capaz de apaciguar. Pero no me quede atrás. La abrase por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro tome su rostro. Nuestras lenguas danzaban mientras la apretaba más contra mi cuerpo sintiendo todas sus curvas, que era más de lo que podía soportar. Baje la mano que sostenía su rostro hasta su cintura y la alce para que colocara sus piernas en mi cadera. Ella lo hizo y la apoye contra la pared del ascensor.

El beso era interminable, sus dedos enlazados en mi trenza acariciaban mi cabello volviéndome loco. Deje su boca para verla a los ojos, en ellos había rastros de lagrimas no derramadas. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre –_No te ocultes mas…Akane-_ bese lentamente su cuello, queriendo saborear esa tersa piel. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron en la mía.

La deje de besar y la mire intensamente –_Akane…Mi Akane- _acto seguido la volví a besar pero esta vez sin apuros, ella estaba viva conmigo. Nada más me importaba. Solo ella.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>HOLA! NO TARDE TANTO ESTA VES NO? BUENO TUVE TIEMPO Y ME DEDIQUE A ESCRIBIR EL CAPI ¿QUE TAL? ¿LES GUSTO? NO TENIA PENSADO QUE SE BESARAN NI MUCHO MNEOS QUE RANMA LA DECUBRIERA TAN RAPIDO PERO LEYENDO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ME DI CUENTA DE QUE ENMA DEJO ENTREVER MUCHAS PISTAS Y RANMA NO ES NINGUN TONTO, SOLO TENIA QUE PENSAR UN POCO... COMO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ESTE SE ESCRIBIO SOLITO... ESPERO CONTINUAR CON ESTA BUENA RACHA...<p>

VEO QUE NADIE ME MANDA REVIEWS SI QUIEREN LA TERMINO, AUNQUE VEO QUE MUCHA GENTE LA LEE. NO LA KIERO TERMINAR AUN, ME FALTA MUCHO POR DESARROLLAR Y COSAS QUE EXPLICAR. SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA A ESAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN LES MOLESTARIA DEJARME UN COMENTARIO. UN SI ESTA BIEN, ME ALCANZA... POR FAVOR! ME HARIAN MUY FELIZ :) SIENTO QUE HABLO SOLA...

BUENO GENTE ME DESPIDO

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE-ZK


	11. Hyro, Ukyo y Kodachi Aparecen

**Capitulo 10**

0

0

"**_Akane…Mi Akane" _**

La primera vez que me llamo por mi nombre pensé que era mi imaginación jugando con mis sentimientos. Pero la segunda vez, lo dijo con tanta ternura y amor que, sinceramente, me hizo temblar. Las lágrimas que había retenido desde el primer beso que me dio, salieron libres de la prisión en las que las tenía encerradas. Bajaron libremente por mis pómulos y cayeron en su mejilla.

Ahí fue cuando me miro tan intensamente que lo supe desnudarme el alma, supo que era yo, que era Akane, y no la cruel, fría y manipuladora Enma. Por unos instantes me deje embriagar por su aroma, tan intenso, tan natural, tan masculino, tan propio de Ranma, que nublo por completo mi mente. Me hizo olvidar mi misión, mi rabia y dolor, mi búsqueda implacable de la verdad, me olvide de quien era. Llegue a pensar que el tiempo no había pasado, que todo era como antes. El, yo y nuestro amor.

Pero así como por unos instantes me olvide de todo, la realidad me atravesó como un rayo. Las razones por las que me encontraba de nuevo en mi cuidad, la supuesta misión encargada por el que fuera mi "abuelo", la muerte de mi familia, su engaño, sus mentiras, sus dolorosas palabras que me arrancaron el corazón y que logro pisotear sin compasión alguna.

Con una fuerza proveniente del coraje que sentí el día de su partida, logre separarlo de mí y estamparlo contra la pared mas alejada de nosotros. Mi respiración agitada hacia difícil que pudiera hablar correctamente, pero de alguna manera lo pude hacer.

-_Si piensas que puedes acostarte conmigo solo porque te recuerdo a alguien... estas muy equivocado- _espete con rencor –_Jamás fui y nunca seré plato de segunda mesa- _advertí mientras trataba de arreglar la mascara en su lugar –_Mi nombre es Enma y que te quede bien claro- _aclare, sin dejar de verlo ni por un segundo. Clavándole la mirada más letal que pude poseer, digna de mí peor enemigo. El no atinó a decir nada solo bajo su mirada, como un niño al que lo había reprendido por tocar algo que le habían advertido que no lo hiciera, avergonzado.

Arregle mi ropa y camine hacia los botones del ascensor, apretando el que lo ponía de nuevo en funcionamiento.

-_Lo siento- _salio de su boca. Esas palabras tan suaves, que si no estuviéramos dentro de un ascensor y tan cerca el uno del otro, no lo habría escuchado.

Lo observe una ultima vez mas, pero no respondí a su disculpa.

El sonido que nos avisaba que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, le hizo levantar la mirada. Salimos del ascensor, caminamos por el hall sin siquiera vernos, yo delante y el detrás mío. Me acerque a la recepción, la muchacha al vernos llegar amplio su sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes, algo que me revolvió el estomago, su vista fija en mi acompañante.

-_Tengo algún recado- _le ordene, no estaba de humor para fingir cortesía y menos con el intento descarado de seducción que demostraba hacia el.

La muchacha bajo su vista, ruborizada, y apretó unas teclas en la computadora.

Levantando la vista me hablo – _Tiene un mensaje del señor Tomori, el señor Mitsukuri y el señor Tarugakoe- _mientras me los daba.

Tome los papeles prácticamente arrancándoselos de la mano. Me di media vuelta y salí de allí. Escuche a Ranma disculparse en mi nombre y una risa tonta de parte de la recepcionista que solo agravaba mi estado de ánimo.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré con la mayor fuerza que pude sin darme cuenta que casi se la estampo en la cara a Ranma, "se lo tenia merecido" pensé. ¿Quién se cree que es el muy desgraciado en pensar que podía rendirme a sus pies con solo dos palabras? Si, estaba enfada con el, pero mas lo estaba conmigo misma por dejarme caer en sus brazos.

-_Imbecil- _me reprendí.

Ranma estaba a mi lado pero no dio la impresión de haberme escuchado, camino hacia su auto y abrió la puerta para que subiera. Lo hice sin siquiera mirarlo. Cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta para subirse a su asiento. Puso el motor en marcha y salimos con rumbo a encontrarnos con su amigo.

El viaje fue en un incomodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir una palabra por miedo de que estalláramos. Por su parte, concentro su vista en manejar, esquivando autos y acelerando. Por la mia, estaba bastante ocupada en leer los mensajes que había recibido. El primero que leí fue el de Tomori, quien me decía que tenía una semana, si en ese tiempo no lograba lo pedido, bueno, no viviría más. La hice un bollo, baje el vidrio y la tire por el. La segunda nota era de mi "queridísimo" esposo. Allí decía que lo disculpara, pero que este tiempo separados me haría bien en pensar que era lo que quería de mi vida y que me amaba. Sucedió lo mismo que con la anterior, solo que esta vez no pude evitar soltar una cruel carcajada.

-_El muy idiota piensa que lo quiero- _se que estaba mal reírme de los sentimientos de los demás pero no podía evitarlo. Me reí tanto que unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, como si me hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Ranma me miraba de reojo, tal vez pensaba que estaba loca, bueno no lo culpaba. Me estaba volviendo loca con tanto rencor acumulado.

Una vez que logre componerme, me pregunto -_¿Qué fue eso?- _

-_Oh nada, solo el estupido de mi marido diciéndome que me quiere, que el tiempo separados me haría pensar que era lo que quería-_ una sonrisa traviesa se abrió paso entre mis facciones.

-_Te debe querer mucho para decir eso- _dijo sin dejar de ver hacia el frente.

-_Me quiere porque soy buena en lo que hago, nada mas- _le explique cortante.

El se giro, aprovechando que estábamos frenados por el semáforo –_Si fuera así, no te diría que te tomaras este tiempo para pensar sobre su relación- _

_-¿Relación?- _pregunte con una furia manifiesta en cada letra que pronuncie -_¿Cuál relación? Estamos casados porque era la forma mas rápida de entrar en este mundo- _le comente ahora mas calmada –_E__sta bien que en un principio lo engañe haciéndole creer que correspondía sus sentimientos pero una vez firmados los papales, esa etapa murió. Me hundí en mi trabajo, no le di oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo conmigo ¡Si hasta en camas separadas dormíamos! –_ Me reí un poco mas -_¿A ti te parece una relación normal entre casados?-_ le pregunte.

El me observo tomado por sorpresa por mis comentarios y creo que algo de alivio cruzo por su mirada pero fue tan rápido que no estoy segura –_No supongo que no- _expreso derrotado.

-_Y lo peor de todo es que me dice ¡que piense en lo que quiero!- _volví a reírme ante su atenta mirada- _Se perfectamente lo que quiero, destruirlos- _hable tan fríamente que yo misma me sorprendí.

-_Eso es algo que tenemos en común- _me comunico –_H__ace un tiempo atrás le hice una promesa a alguien a quien amaba y la voy a cumplir –_ apreto fuertemente el volante con sus manos, tanto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, poso nuevamente su vista en la calle ya que el semáforo cambio de color permitiéndonos en paso.

El ambiente tenso se coloco de nuevo en el auto, pero esta vez había algo más en el, ¿tal vez remordimiento?

Tome el último mensaje, el de Sasuke. Solamente contenía dos palabras "Llámeme urgente". Rápidamente tome el celular y lo llame, colocando el alta voz.

-_Sasuke soy Enma ¿Qué sucedió?-_

_-Señora Enma, las aguas se están removiendo mucho-_ fue su corta respuesta, pero sentí su miedo.

-_Ve a mi habitación y borra todo lo que veas inconveniente- _ordené - _¿puedes hablar?- _le pregunte sabia que la casa tenia oídos, por eso debían estar segura.

_-Si señora, estoy con sus chicas- _explico.

-_¿Cómo están?- _inquirí con algo de ansiedad y preocupación

-_Bien, hoy vino su esposo a ver el progreso del asunto y quedo complacido con los servicios otorgados –_ "el muy idiota me escribía que me quería y ni un día hacia que me había ido y ya se estaba revolcando con una prostituta, o varias"

Ranma me miró sorprendido, aunque le había explicado los pormenores de nuestra relación. Yo les respondí con una mirada que decía "te lo dije".

-_Bien, ¿que es lo que paso?- _

_-Por órdenes del señor Tomori, varias personas de su confianza se adueñaron de la casa. Al parecer escucharon rumores de que el señor Mitsukuri lo quería quitar del medio pero sin pruebas en su contra, no pueden hacer nada mas que esperar ordenes.-_

_-Las cuales no tardaran en llegar, de eso me ocupo yo. Acuérdate lo que te pedí, cuida a mis chicas- _

_-Si señora, lo haré._

_-Bien adiós-_

Termine la llamada y guarde el celular en mi bolso. Suspire profundamente, el día se ponía cada vez mejor. -_¿Adonde vamos?- _le pregunte.

-_A lo de un amigo, ya te lo dije- _expreso con su media sonrisa que solo lograba enojarme mas.

-_Eso ya lo se.-_ me contuve para no darle un golpe en la nuca -_ Lo que quiero decir es quien es tu amigo- _inquirí sin ocultar mi enfado.

-_Hyro Tamakura- _esas dos palabras lograron lo que todos mis años de entrenamiento no pudieron, tuve miedo.

-_¿Hyro Tamakura?-_ pregunte con la voz temblándome, tal vez había escuchado mal, pero sabia que no.

Rápidamente me miro levantando una ceja –_Si, ¿algún problema?-_

-_No- _sabia que lo tenia que enfrentar e infiltrarme pero ¿justo hoy? Hoy vi a los amazonas y estoy segura de que Cologne me descubrió, después se sumaron Ryoga y Ranma, quienes solo el último supo quien soy y encima me beso. Logro que por un momento baje mi guardia. Y ahora tengo que ver a Hyro, mi ex – amante, amigo y, ahora, medio hermano. ¿Qué mas me falta ver? ¿A Nabiki? ¡Maldito sean todos lo dioses por este día de mierda! Si eso pasaba estaba segura de que el mundo se vendría abajo por mi furia. ¿Acaso no tenia respiro?

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Llegamos al local y era tal cual lo recordaba salvo porque en las paredes se mostraban los afiches de los distintos peleadores que pasaron por el lugar. Al entrar nos dirigimos a una mesa que estaba reservada para nosotros. Tomamos asiento y me puse a observar las paredes donde estaban las fotografías. Pero la que me llamo la atención fue en la posaba yo en mi primera pelea en la que vencí a Death Dealer. Me la quede mirando por un buen tiempo,tiempo que logro llamar la atención de Ranma.

-_Esa es Dark Angel- _explico.

-_Si lo se- _comente –_A ella es a quien vengo a buscar- _

Decir que la boca se le cayó al piso seria poco -_¿Uh?-_

_-Como te lo dije, Tomori me ordeno buscarla.-_ tendré que explicarle todo, justo en ese momento llego la camarera con nuestras bebidas. Dándole un fondo blanco me di fuerzas para relatarle el porque de mi presencia en la cuidad –_E__l día de ayer tuvo lugar la reunión anual. Era para elegir a los luchadores, pero ninguno satisfacía al Gran Jefe así que la charla paso a elogiar a Dark Angel quien, a su modo de ver, tenia gran potencial, obviamente la mujer no apareció después de su pelea contra Red Demon, lo cual fue su bendición ya que Tamakura quería utilizarla para destronarlo.- _pause para tomar otro trago de la nueva ronda de bebida que nos había acercado la camarera haciendo tiempo para que mis palabras llegaran a Ranma –_N__os contó que sabia de los planes de Tamakura por lo que ordeno sacarlo del medio pero Dark Angel se le adelanto, acabando con su vida- _saque de mi bolso el paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor, tome uno y lo prendí- _¿Quieres uno?- _le ofrecí a lo cual después de pensarlo un tiempo asintió.

-¿_Sabes quien es Dark Angel?- _pregunto exhalando el humo.

-_Eso también lo supe en la reunión, ella era Akane Tendo- _le explique

-_Akane Tendo esta muerta, igual que Dark Angel. Es por eso que no entiendo el porque de buscarla- _me expreso bastante desconfiado.

-_No esta muerta, ella vive- _aclare –_A__sí como también se que es la hija ilegitima de Tamakura y la nieta de Tomori- _solté la gran noticia sin preámbulos.

Ranma se ahogo con el humo del cigarrillo, me levante y le di unas palmadas en la espalda logrando que respirara mejor –_La hija de Tamakura y nieta de Tomori- _susurro tratando de entender.

-_A__sí es, su madre era la hija de Tomori, Tamakura la secuestro y abuso de ella teniendo como consecuencia el nacimiento de Akane, claro que ella jamás lo supo- _"hasta ese momento" añadí mentalmente. –_Ella es la heredera de las fortunas de Tomori y Tamakura, además de la siguiente en línea para el lugar que dejara vació el Gran Jefe cuando decida dar un paso al costado o muera, probablemente lo segundo- _explique tomando otro trago.

Unos minutos de silencio aparecieron dándole tiempo a Ranma para que asimilara todo lo dicho.

Luego de unos minutos vino la pregunta obvia -_¿Sabes donde esta?-_

_-No, por eso estoy aquí- _explique cortante.

En el momento en el que Ranma iba a hablar apareció una figura a mi espalda –_Ranma hace mucho tiempo que no te veía ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- _esa voz tan intensa y grave me calo los huesos y llego a mi corazón, recordándome que era mi medio hermano.

-_Hyro ¿Cómo estas?- _saludo Ranma levantándose y dándole la mano –_Te presento a Enma Mitsukuri, una amiga –_ anuncio.

Hyro tomo asiento en la silla a mi derecha y a la izquierda de Ranma quedando en el medio de ambos –_La famosa Enma Mitsukuri, es un honor conocerla-_ me estiro la mano para saludarme.

Hice lo mismo mientras que respondía a su saludo –_La misma, señor Tamakura- _

Ranma tomo su lugar y pidió otra ronda de cervezas. La camarera prontamente la trajo. Una vez relativamente solos, la gente a nuestro alrededor se preocupaba mas en embriagarse que en escuchar nuestra conversación.

-_T__u dirás Ranma, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- _le pregunto Hyro sonriendo amablemente, hace cuanto que no lo veía sonreír, extrañaba esa sonrisa. Parecía otro.

-_V__enimos a saber que es lo que esta pasando, nos llegaron rumores de que no te esta yendo bien- _indico Ranma.

Hyro tomo su cerveza y con fuerza la dejo sobre la mesa –_E__l negocio va bien-_ explico a modo de contestación.

-_Me parece que no- _contrarreste –_N__o se presento en la ultima reunión, no mostró sus libros y no presento a sus luchadores- _pause –_lo que nos deja dos posibilidades- _levante un dedo –_U__na: no pudo hacerlo; o- _levante el segundo dedo –_dos: No quiere hacerlo- _baje mi mano –_M__e inclino por la segunda, sus libros están en perdida y no quiso enfrentarlos sabiendo que le pedirían explicaciones del porque y lo obligarían a actuar en consecuencia, quitando del medio a la competencia- _Hyro me miro con algo de temor –_y por lo que sus ojos me dicen no quiere hacerlo, cosa que respeto. No tiene la sangre fría para ese trabajo y créame que lo envidio- _

-_¿Quién es Hyro?- _pregunto Ranma siguiendo el hilo de la conversación -_¿Quién es la competencia?- _acaro la pregunta.

Hyro suspiro derrotado bajando la cabeza –_No lo se, se que tienen un local unas cuadras abajo- _me miro fijamente –_U__sted me recuerda a ella- _esto logro que casi me atragantara con la cerveza pero haciendo malabares lo evite.

-_¿A quien?- _inquirí aun sabiendo la respuesta

-_A__ Akane, o Dark Angel, como quieras llamarla. Tienes el mismo espíritu guerrero- _revelo. ¿Tan malo era mi disfraz que todos pensaban igual? Tal vez debí recurrir a la cirugía plástica.

-_D__esde que llegue a la cuidad todos me dicen lo mismo- _hable levantando un hombre sin darle importancia.

Ranma incomodo por el rumbo que la conversación había tomado preguntó – _¿Sabes el nombre de la competencia?- _

_-No, pero se que su segunda al mando se apellida Tatewaki-_

-_Kodachi- _murmuro Ranma apretando los puños.

-_Creo que es hora de que le hagamos una visita- _explique pasando por alto el comentario de Ranma –_Un gusto conocerte Hyro- _me levante y Ranma hizo lo mismo, se saludaron y hablaron entre ellos algo que no llegue a escuchar debido a los gritos de la multitud que vitoreaba a su ganador.

Salimos fuera del lugar y subimos al auto.

El viaje fue en silencio los pocos minutos que nos separaban de un local al otro. Nos costo encontrarlo ya que estaba bastante escondido.

Dejamos el auto estacionado, pero Ranma se quedo junto con el. Me pareció extraño así que se lo pregunte -_¿No vas a entrar?- _

-_No, Kodachi me conoce. Sabe de que trabajo y seria fácil, incluso para ella, atar cabos- _pronuncio rendido

_-Esta bien, yo entrare. Tu vigila. Si reconoces a alguien desde afuera, me envías un mensaje- _me di media vuelta y entre al lugar.

Pensé que iba hacérseme difícil entrar pero no había seguridad. Raro.

Me ubique en la barra y pedí una cerveza, se vería extraño que no tomara nada. Me gire y procedí a escanear el lugar. Bastante normalito, solo que se veía el esfuerzo en demostrar el lujo. Allí en una mesa la vi a Kodachi rodeada por varios hombres de traje, seguramente atendiéndolos personalmente. Como también vi a alguien a quien no veía hace mucho y a quien odiaba. Ukyo. Ella estaba con un vestido rojo vino y sin su espátula. Había terminado una conversación con un mesero, este asintió y se fue. Esto me dio a entender que algo de poder en este lugar tenía. Seguí recorriendo el lugar y allí en una esquina vi a unos hombres que me resultaban familiares, eran los que acompañaron esta mañana. Si, me estaban vigilando, Ranma tenía razón. Odio cuando la tiene.

Cuando estaba terminando mi cerveza, Ukyo se me acerco –_Bienvenida, nunca antes la he visto por aquí- _saludo.

Trate de que mi hostilidad fuera mínima pero no lo logre –_Es porque es la primera vez que vengo- _explique cortante

Ella levanto una ceja pero no me dijo nada –_Entonces le mostrare el lugar- _se paro para que la siguiera como buena anfitriona.

-_No, gracias ya he visto lo suficiente- _deje el dinero de la cerveza y me fui dejándola con la palabra en la boca. De reojo vi que los hombres de la esquina se levantaron al mismo tiempo que yo.

Salí de allí, con Ukyo siguiéndome los pasos de cerca. Los hombres trataban de disfrazar su presencia caminando unos pasos más atrás. Tarde, ya los había descubierto.

Se me ocurrió un plan para fastidiar a Ukyo cuando vi a Ranma apoyado en su Corvette.

Me acerque a el y le plante un beso en los labios. El se quedo duro, me aleje lo suficiente para susurrarle- _Sígueme el juego- _

-_Gracias por venirme a buscar, amor- _hable lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ukyo me escuchara. Su aura de celos a pesar del tiempo pasado, se hizo presente y yo sonreí feliz.

-_De…de nada?- _tartamudeo sin comprender.

-_¿__Ran-chan?- _pregunto Ukyo detrás mío.

Me gire y la observe de pies a cabeza -_¿Por qué me seguiste y de donde conoces a mi novio?- _le pregunte parándome frente a ella.

Ranma se sorprendió de verla pero se recompuso -_¿Ukyo?- _pregunto tratando de no demostrar su antipatía.

-_Si soy yo, Ran-chan- _anuncio mirándolo por sobre mi hombro, obviando mis preguntas como si no estuviera allí, quiso acercársele para abrazarlo pero se lo impedí, estirando mi brazo.

_-No se te ocurra acercártele- _advertí bajo y mirándola fijamente

Ella giro su rostro y frunció su ceño -_¿Y quien eres tu para impedírmelo?- _

Sonreí con autosuficiencia cruzándome los brazos sobre el pecho –_Su novia- _explique. Con esas dos palabras pude ver su mundo ideal caerse. ¡Bien por mí! ¡Te lo mereces por zorra! Con mi amigo Ryoga no se juega y menos con Ranma.

-_¿Novia?... ¿Escuche bien, Ran-chan?- _le pregunto con los celos a flor de piel.

Ranma asintió acercándose a mí y tomándome por la cintura desde atrás –_Si, ella es mi novia- _

-_No por mucho- _susurro entre dientes, pero la escuche y creo que Ranma también por que me atrajo hacia el protectoramente –_Me alegro por ti- _expreso con una sonrisa tan falsa como la de la monalisa o Gioconda, como les guste llamarla -_¿Qué les parece si los invito a comer a mi casa?- _

Antes de que Ranma pudiera negarse, acepte –_Me encantaría- _le sonríe a su reto sin palabras.

Ranma no tuvo otra mas que secundarme –_Claro, después de todo tenemos mucho de que hablar- _el subtono de orden no lo pase desapercibido y Ukyo tampoco.

Sonriendo algo mas nerviosa asintió –_Seguro, mañana en la noche es mi día libre- _movió su mano hacia el bolso y saco una tarjeta de prestación –_Aquí esta mi dirección, los estaré esperando- _se la acerco a Ranma pero yo la tome casi arrancándosela de la mano.

-_Allí estaremos…Ukyo- _su nombre salio de mis labios con tanto odio que la vi respingar.

Ella se dio la vuelta y entro al local.

Una vez sin ella a la vista, me gire y coloque mis brazos en su cuello, acercándome a su odio le murmure –_Nos están siguiendo- _mi aliento acariciaba su oído y lo sentí temblar –_Esos dos hombres a mi derecha que son los que me trajeron y son los que nos están siguiendo-_ entre abrí mi boca y tome entre mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sus manos en mi cintura, me tomaron con más firmeza. Escondiendo su rostro entre mi cuello y hombro hablo –_Me di cuenta, no dejaban de mirarnos durante la conversación que tuvimos con Ukyo- _lo sentí respirar profundo y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda.

Me aleje un poco para verlo a los ojos –_Espero que no te haya molestado… el beso-_ susurre acercando mis labios a los suyos, casi rozándolos al hablar. Por mas que quisiera no podía negarme a lo que mi corazón y mi cuerpo gritaban. Me tenia bajo un hechizo.

-_Para nada- _contesto, una de su manos subió hasta posarla en mi nuca atrayéndome hacia el. Me beso tan lentamente que pude ver estrellas a través de mis ojos cerrados.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>hola! espero que hayan pasado un feliz dia de San Valentin o de los enamorados! :) yo subi un one-shot titulado <strong>"how strong are you now?"<strong> si quieren pueden leerlo...

sigo con la buena racha ! yupi! (saltando como la profesora Hinako)

aca les traje otro capitulo...mmm mas accion rxa ¡yupi!. celos y accion estan a la vuelta de la esquina, o mejor dicho en los proximos capitulos...

a responder reviews:

**Usagi13chiba: **amiga! te extrañaba! tienes razon, generalmente hablo sola porque mis nenas son chiquitas y estoy peleando conmigo misma la mayoria del tiempo ;) estoy loca, ya lo se!

1- no tienes de que disculparte, me alegra que me compartas un poquito de tu tiempo :)

2- gracias, la verdad la pase muy bien te agradezco tus deseos y espero que se te cumplan los tuyos :)

3- si, ya estoy mejor. con mi maridito estare, si los dioses quieren, probablemente el martes...

4- si leiste bien, es la hija. esto lo tenia pensado desde el primer momento en que empece a escribir dark angel. pero lo de que hyro fuera su hermano, alguien me lo sugirio en un review y lo pense bastante,,,, quise hacer la relacion tamakura-hyro similar a la de zuko-ozai (avatar) espero que notes el parecido, salvando la distancia con la loca de azula ;)...ranma agente se me ocurrio despues de otro review y me lo imagine todo entrajado y las babas pudieron mas jajaj... yo creo que akane siempre lo amo solo que su orgullo y dolor le impidieron ver la realidad, y ahora que hyro no esta en el camino lo ve mas claramente. puedes tener razon en lo del poder pero ¿quien sera?... ranma y akane van a sacarles chispas a las sabanas cof ,cof, ejem... Amiga no tienes novio? lastima que estamos tan lejos sino te presentaria alguno de por aca...buscate uno para los proximos capitulos te lo recomiendo (se viene una noche ardiente...)

5- gracias por tu palabras y espero que te guste este capitulo,,,besos y abrazos en la distancia...

**darkedge: **hola ¿eres psiquico? me sacaste las ideas antes de que pudiera escribirlas... ;)... ranma es astuto en una pelea pero cuando se trata de acciones le lleva un tiempo entenderlas...pero dandole el tiempo todo puede pasar... gracias por tu saludo y espero que te haya gustado este capi...

pd: el proximo capitulo estara dedicado para ti porque supieste lo que iba a pasar :)

**Dita34: **gracias me alegro que te haya gustado... si,le contara la verdad pero cuando sea el momento... preguntame lo que quieras que en lo que las posibilidades de la historia me lo permitan te las respondere... aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero te haya gustado...

**itzeldesaotome: **me alegro que te haya gustado dark angel y esta sequela...y bienvenida! no sabes lo mucho que aprecio tus palabras me levantaron el animo, gracias :) AMO TU NICK COMO ME GUSTARIA QUE RANMA EXISTIERA EN CARNE Y HUESO, CREO QUE TODAS NOS AUTOPLOCAMARIAMOS SUS PROMETIDAS NO? espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo...

**susyakane; sailoreliz; rena7 y ****mininahermosa **por estar presentes!

gracias a los que siempre leen y no dejan reviews...por estar ahi y ser parte de esta historia anonimamente...

espero que les haya gustado..

rusa-ranmayakane-zk...


	12. Akane Eres Tu?

**Capitulo 11**

0

0

Me encontraba apoyado en mi bebe, Akane o Enma, había entrado al local donde se encontraba Kodachi. Se que le había dado una excusa, pero esa excusa era verdad. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas con mi mente. En el auto entendí un poco más de lo que fue su vida estos años separados. Ella siempre cuidando de los demás, lo hizo con su familia y hasta conmigo, ahora cuidaba de esas chicas que tuvieron la mala fortuna de caer en las manos de su marido. Marido. Un imbecil con todas las letras. Nadie podía controlar a Akane. Era como el mar, podía ser apacible como un día soleado pero embravecerse bajo una tormenta. Ese espíritu tan rebelde y su orgullo era lo que mas amaba de ella. Podía ser dulce y tierna como un cordero pero mostrar los dientes como un lobo hambriento si la haces enojar. No podía caerle mejor ese viejo dicho que decía lobo con piel de cordero. Esa era mi Akane, una chica sensible y compasiva, pero a la vez, guerrera e impetuosa.

Me había negado que era Akane, no se porque pero no me interesa. Yo que quien es y eso es lo que me importa. Esta viva y a mi lado, eso es mas que suficiente. Nose porque se hizo pasar por muerta. Supongo que tendría que estar enfadado destilando odio por todos los poros de mi cuerpo, pero el sentirla entre mis brazos, hace que mi mente se apague por completo dejándome hundido en el mar de sensaciones que ella provoca en mí.

Ahora entiendo la razón de todos esos sentimientos que tuve cuando la vi en el parque y en el café. Mi cuerpo y corazón la reconocieron al instante, era su dueña que venia para reclamar lo que solo le correspondía a ella tomar. Me gustaría tomarla en mis brazos y alejarnos del mundo en un lugar en el que solo existiéramos nosotros dos, sin mentiras, sin peleas, sin engaños, sin peligros. Pero se que es imposible. Tenemos nuestro trabajo que hacer. Tal vez cuando el tiempo sea propio me explicara las razones que tuvo para hacer lo que hizo pero por ahora le seguiré el juego.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Mientras me besaba, pude sentir la técnica del Kimagure presentarse en mí. Allí vi que nos encontrábamos caminando por una calle en la noche, rodeábamos una esquina y nos topamos con varias personas apuntándonos con sus armas en un callejón.

Peleábamos bastante bien cubriéndonos las espaldas. De un momento a otro aparecieron cerca de 10 más. Estos tenían palos, espadas y todo lo que se imaginaran. Ranma sufrió una herida profunda en el hombro por un disparo, pero aun así no dejaba de luchar. Yo estaba peleando con varios a la vez, los había dejando inconcientes o, en su defecto, muertos. Me acerque a el, cuando vi al último de ellos caer por una patada de Ranma en la cabeza. Su brazo sangraba profundamente, me arranque la parte baja de la remera para hacerle un improvisado torniquete. Tal vez la bala le rozo una vena y moriría desangrado en unos minutos, si no lo atendía un doctor rápidamente. En ese momento, varios hombres mas llegaron, empuje a Ranma contra un basurero que había para que le diera resguardo, el se quejo pero no pudo levantarse. Claramente la pérdida de sangre había sido mucha, sino terminaba pronto, se desangraría. Me quite los pinchos que tenía en el cabello y los lance, dieron en su objetivo, dos menos, quedaban cinco. Corrí ágilmente y salte sobre una escalera de incendios que había allí, me propulse con ella y patee a dos mas dejándolos desparramados en el piso. Me levanté velozmente y me defendí golpeándolos en el cuello a uno, una patada en el estomago al otro y por ultimo un rodillazo en la cabeza al tercero. Me di vuelta y fui a recoger a Ranma quien aun trataba de levantarse. Escuche el click de un arma, lentamente levanté la vista y vi a Ukyo apuntarme. Sus labios se movían peo no podía escuchar lo que esta decía. Nose cuanto tiempo paso, pero lo que vi luego fue que ella caía al suelo sosteniéndose el cuello el cual sangraba profusamente, me gire y observe a Ranma con un arma en la mano.

Esto hizo que me separara bruscamente de el.

Ranma me miro sin entender, sintiéndose culpable por el beso -_¿Qué te pasa?-_

Sentía las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas y este dolor en mi pecho que no hacia otra cosa que intensificarse. Con mi mano trate de masajearme, tal ves de esta manera, el dolor se apaciguaba. –_Nada, un mal presentimiento- _conteste algo débil y con la voz quebrada.

El se notaba preocupado -_¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- _me pregunto colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

-_No, esta bien…solo… dame un momento- _respire profundamente, tratando de calmarme. "Esto no sucederá, ahora que lo se, puedo evitarlo" repetía una y otra vez tratando de confortarme. El dolor poco a poco cedió.

-_Estas pálida- _dijo Ranma aun preocupado.

Limpiando mis lagrimas con el dorso de la mano –_No es nada-_ quise dar por finalizada la conversación.

-_No me mientas- _hablo bastante enojado –_Si fuera nada, no estarías como estas, temblando, pálida como si hubieras visto a un fantasma- _se cruzo de brazos, creo que para no hacer nada fuera de lugar.

-_¿Fantasma?- _me reí –_ojala hubiera sido eso- _murmure apretando los dientes

-_Te escuche- _hablo sonriendo con ese aire de Yo-Lo-Se-Todo.

Levante una ceja y suspire cansadamente, -_Tuve una visión en la que tu…-_ no pude terminar de contarle porque no es bueno saber el futuro. Si no lo sabe tal vez hay tiempo para cambiarlo. El futuro no esta escrito en piedra.

-_En la que yo ¿Qué?-_ preguntó descruzándose de brazos y acercándose a mi.

"¿Por qué yo?" pensé –_En la que te hieren gravemente- _tuve que decirle la verdad. No sabia porque pero se me hacia casi imposible mentirle.

Se quedo pensando lo que le dije por un tiempo -_¿Tienes esas "visiones" seguidas?-_ inquirió con algo de incredulidad.

Esto me hizo enfadar –_No son visiones, o en realidad si, es una técnica llamada Kimagure. Esta te permite ver el futuro próximo antes de que suceda –_ le explique

-_¿Una técnica que te permite ver el futuro?-_ pregunto escéptico.

Asentí –_ Si, tienes estas "visiones" que te permiten saber lo que sucederá, pero no hay muchas formas de cambiarlas, puedes hacerlo pero tarde o temprano se cumplirá- _declare con dolor. No pude hacer nada por mi familia, aunque se me ocurrieran mil cosas, en todas morían. –_Aun no la he desarrollado por completo, se necesita paz mental, cosa que estoy muy lejos aun de cumplir- _aun matando a quienes acabaron con mi familia dudaba mucho que esto me trajera paz, después de todo fue por mi culpa que murieran. –_Son tan vividas-_ susurre.

-_Bueno mejor te llevo a tu departamento- _coloco su brazo sobre mi hombro y no pude hacer otra cosa mas que dejarme llevar. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

Subimos al auto y condujo hasta mi departamento.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Estaba muy enfadada y frustrada. Ranma me dejo en la puerta del edificio y dándome un beso se marcho. No sabia si era porque el no quiso subir al departamento o por la visión.

Estaba sentada tras varias horas de meditación tratando de saber cuando ocurriría o alguna pista sobre donde seria el lugar. Tal vez si evitaba ir por allí, no sucedería. Me estaba engañando, era obvio, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa angustia que me carcomía.

La meditación fue nula. No pude ver más de lo que ya había visto.

Me levante y me fui dormir. Estaba cansada mental y físicamente.

Acostada en la cama, repare en el día que tuve. Reencontrarme con los amazonas, saber que la vieja Cologne me reconoció. Shampoo estaba muy cambiada y verla casada con Mouse era algo que jamás lo imagine, aunque lo desee enormemente. El verlo corriendo detrás de ella, declarándole su amor a los cuatro vientos y que ella lo despreciará de la peor manera, me daba mucha bronca. Verlo derretirse a sus pies y que ella ni siquiera lo mirara era algo que me daba mucho coraje. Llegue a compadecerlo. Pero también supe que, salvando las distancias, teníamos mucho en común. Ambos amábamos a personas que jugaban con nosotros sin importarles nuestros sentimientos.

Luego Ryoga, quien no esta demás decirlo, se había convertido en todo un hombre…mmmm… ¿Cómo estaría mi sobrinito Ryuu? Debe estar súper grande. Bien lo dice el dicho a quien dios no le da hijos, le da sobrinos…y Ryoga ¿sabrá que Ukyo esta en la cuidad? Al parecer, no tiene ganas de saber que fue lo que paso con su hijo. Quizás sea mejor así.

Después Ranma, quien lo hubiera dicho, ahora detective. El seria quien me ayudara a encontrar a quien mato a mi familia. Cuándo lo vi en el parque me temblaron las piernas, estaba mucho mas lindo que la ultima vez que lo vi. ¡Que pedazo de hombre! Pero aunque mi cuerpo y corazón me hagan amarlo cada vez más, mi mente recuerda sus hirientes palabras. Como me utilizo y se burlo de mí. Tal vez el ya había pagado lo suficiente, creyéndome muerta y todo eso, pero una parte de mi me dice que tenga cuidado, quizás es la parte que tiene miedo de salir lastimada de nuevo. Sea como sea, aun lo amo. ¡Y esos besos! Sus labios tan sabrosos y carnosos, daban ganas de jamás dejarlos. Sentirme entre sus brazos, como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacia, era la gloria. Intuyo quien soy. Nose que me hizo negarlo. Supongo que el miedo a lo que tuviera que decirme, que estuviera enfadado o que me odiara. El era un cabeza dura, no se daría por vencido. Quizás debería decirle la verdad.

Vi de nuevo a Hyro, quien gracias a Dios no me reconoció, aunque estuvo cerca. Debo reconocer que sigue siendo igual o más de atractivo, pero ahora solo puedo verlo con ojos de hermana. Me siento tan culpable por haber estado con el. En un momento creí que me había enamorado de el, pero viéndolo fríamente, me di cuenta de que lo que pensé que era amor, solo fue un gran cariño. Tal vez fue el hecho de que ambos nos necesitábamos, nos acompañamos en los momentos difíciles de nuestras vidas. Pero el saberlo mi hermano, me hace pensar en las cosas que tenemos en común, como la forma de nuestra nariz, los carnosos labios, nuestra manera de pensar, nuestro amor por las artes marciales. Es el hermano que siempre quise, uno que me defendiera y me cuidara.

Ese rol de protectora siempre lo cumplí yo, Kasumi era demasiado dulce aunque nos cuidaba a su manera. Nabiki siempre la mas fría, calculadora pero yo que la conocía bien, sabia que en el fondo era una persona tierna que cuidaba a los suyos siempre y cuando sus intereses personales no estuvieran en el medio. Y papa, bueno trato de darnos lo mejor, aun a pesar del dolor que le causó la muerte de mi madre.

Sin darme cuenta, me quede dormida. Soñaba que estaba en el Dojo, junto con toda mi familia, papa, mis hermanas, Hyro, Ranma, los Saotome, Kuno, Miko, los amazonas y Ryoga con su hijo.

Era una tarde de esas que quitan el aliento, el sol brillaba en el cielo sin ninguna nube que ocultara su belleza. Una suave brisa movía las hojas de los árboles.

El dojo era tal y como lo recordaba, grande y calido. La sala estaba igual de amueblada que cuando estuve por ultima vez.

Estábamos cenando, la felicidad y risas reinaban en el ambiente. Los niños, y digo niños porque el hijo de Kasumi y Tofu estaba también, junto con un niño igual a ranma pero en miniatura, se levantaron de la mesa y salieron al patio a jugar. Los niños tendrían más o menos entre tres y seis años. Los adultos nos quedamos disfrutando del te que Kasumi había preparado.

Estaban hablando sobre algo que no llegaba a distinguir pero podía sentir su felicidad. Estaban radiantes y yo me acariciaba el estomago, algo mas pronunciado que lo que pensaba. Me observo y veo que estoy embarazada. De pronto, una mano masculina se sobrepuso a la mía. Era Ranma que me sonreía embelesado.

-_Sabes, los embarazos te sientan bien, te hacen ver muy sexy- _me susurro mientras me depositaba un beso en la mejilla.

-_¿Embarazos?-_ le pregunte,

El me sonrió, -_¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas de tu propio hijo, Akane?- _dijo burlándose de mi y negando con la cabeza. –_Sabia que eras torpe pero no a tal extremo…- _Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas – _No…no llores… ¿Son las hormonas, no?- _pregunto mientras me abrazaba.

Negué con la cabeza –_No, estoy llorando porque soy muy feliz.-_ me abrace fuertemente a el.

De pronto el cielo se ennegreció, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza. Unos relámpagos surcaban el firmamento iluminándonos por breves segundos.

Los niños corrieron adentro asustados, buscando la seguridad de sus padres. El niño que era Ranma en miniatura se aferro con fuerzas a mis piernas, yo lo abrace infundiéndole confianza.

-_¿Qué pasa, papa?- _le pregunto a Ranma con su rostro entre mi falda.

-_No lo se, Kichiro__, no lo se- _pronuncio mirando el cielo con cautela.

No se si era el aire que se había tornado vicioso o el mal presentimiento que me recorría, me estaban asustando a un grado que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Gire mi rostro para observar a las personas a mi alrededor, los niños aferrados a sus padres y estos observando el firmamento y, a si vez, abrazándolos para protegerlos de lo que estaban seguros vendría.

Me quede viendo a Kasumi con su familia, a papa junto con Nabiki y Miko, sus rostros pronto comenzaron a borrarse siendo arrastrados por el viento. Grite temerosa, ranma me miro y luego levanto la vista hacia lo que yo estaba viendo. Su rostro se transformo en puro odio, su ceño se frunció y su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza. Los amazonas siguieron a mi familia, luego los Saotome con Kuno, después de eso Ryoga y Ryuu.

Yo estaba inmóvil en mi lugar, las lágrimas fluían libremente. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Por ultimo, Kichiro con Ranma se desvanecieron dejándome sola en el medio de la nada, porque junto con ellos también se esfumo el dojo.

Caí de rodillas al piso, temblando y llorando profusamente, con las manos me cubrí el rostro, mi amplio estomago se aplano.

Escuchaba unas voces en la distancia y podía distinguir que eran la de mi familia y amigos.

-_¡Tú tienes la culpa!-_

_-¡Todo esto es por ti!-_

_-¡Por que no te quedaste muerta! ¡Estábamos mejor sin ti!-_

_-¡Eres un vergüenza para nuestra familia!-_

_-¡Te odio, Akane!-_

_-Perdón…yo…yo no quería…-_ sollozaba aun de rodillas y con las manos cubriéndome el rostro. Mi voz era suave casi apenas un murmullo.

-_¡Perdón! Nos dices… el perdón no nos sirve de nada… todos sufrimos por tu culpa…-_

_-Te odiamos… te odiamos…te odiamos…te odiamos…te odiamos…-_

Me desperté empapada en sudor, temblando y con las lagrimas mojando mi rostro.

-_Una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla- _hable tratando de controlar mi agitada respiración.

Observe el reloj en la mesa de luz, las cuatro de la madrugada. Seria inútil conciliar el sueño.

Me levante de la cama limpiándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Camine hacia el armario y saque un pantalón y un top de entrenamiento, sino podía dormir seria mejor que ocupara el tiempo en algo.

Una vez vestida, fui a la sala y corrí los sillones. Me acosté en el suelo boca arriba y empecé con los abdominales. Luego de eso, seguí con las entadillas. El sudor empapando mi espalda. Después unas flexiones. Cuando termine tome una soga para saltar y comencé. El sudor recorría todo mi rostro pero aun no había terminado. Deje la soga y me coloque en posición, realicé una katas extremadamente difíciles.

Estaba llegando al final, cuando el cansancio me alcanzó. Deje caer los brazos y me senté en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento. El ejercicio siempre me ayudaba a centrarme, pero con ese sueño ni esto me ayudaba. Lo que más había temido era a su odio, y era lo que había ganado al marcharme de sus vidas. No importaba cuantas veces lo suplicara, su respuesta era la misma. Un sonoro y rotundo no.

Sin saber que más hacer, llore. Llore por ellos, por sus muertes, por sus sufrimientos. Llore porque todo había sido mi culpa. Si nunca hubiera salido de mi habitación ese día, quizás no habría conocido a Hyro y quizás ellos seguirían con vida.

Tenían razón todo era mi culpa, mi maldita culpa.

Después de auto compadecerme por un buen tiempo, me levante y me dirigí al baño. Una buena ducha aliviaría mis adoloridos músculos.

Mientras estaba en el baño recordé lo que Tomori había dicho en la reunión.

"_**Al poco tiempo la niña fue devuelta a su padrastro pero mi hija fue dada por muerta. Es hasta el día de hoy que no se cual fue el destino de mi hija."**_

¿Sería posible? ¿Mi madre viviría?

Cuando estuve con Tamakura el menciono que era igual que ella. Quizás la alejo de su lado para que Tomori no la descubriera. ¿Pero a donde la mando? ¿Por qué nunca se escapo? Tengo que hablar con Hyro, el seguramente sabrá o recordara algo.

Salí de la ducha envolviéndome en una toalla. Camine hasta mi habitación. Tome el celular y marque su número. Era bastante temprano pero con suerte lo escucharía.

-_¿Hola?- _pregunto somnoliento.

-_Señor Tamakura, le habla Enma. Quisiera saber si puede venir a mi departamento. Tengo algo muy urgente que hablar con usted- _

-_¿Ahora?... esta bien, déme la dirección- _

Le di la dirección y ahora solo tenia que esperar. No debía estar ansiosa pero no podía evitarlo. Quizás podría reencontrarme con mi madre.

Me coloque un jean y una remera negra. Peine mi cabello y me puse los lentes de contacto. Si todo iba bien, estos días serian los últimos.

Fui a la cocina y me prepare un café. La espera seria larga.

Un golpe en la puerta me despertó, me había quedado dormida en la mesa de la cocina. Me levante y fui a abrir. Hyro se encontraba allí, aun medio dormido.

-_Gracias por venir a estas horas- _lo salude dejándolo pasar.

-_No hay de que- _me contesto,

Caminamos a la cocina. Una vez allí, tomamos asiento uno en frente del otro.

-_¿Café?-_ le pregunte acercándome a la cafetera.

-_Claro, cualquier cosa para despertarme- _le di la taza – _Gracias- _acepto la bebida -_Supongo que esto tiene que ver con lo que hablamos anoche-_ dijo luego de tomar un poco del café.

Me senté y tome mi taza con ambas manos –_Si y no- _respondí –_Sus negocios no me interesan, pero debe estar atento a quien deja entrar en su local. Hay hombres de Tomori que me están siguiendo para saber si estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo- _le advertí. Tenia que tener cuidado como de orinarse en la cama.

Levanto una ceja intrigado, todo rastro de sueño se fue con mi declaración -_¿Y cual es su misión?-_

_-Menos pregunta Dios y perdona- _conteste. Lo vi asustarse, sabía que se había pasado de los límites. Si quisiera podía terminar con su vida y salir sin un rasguño, el poder que tenia lo haría posible –_Pero lo pasare por alto- _sonreí para reforzar mis palabras –_Estoy aquí para saber el paradero de la señora Mitsuko Tomori, o Tamakura, como la quiera llamar.-_

Lo vi abrir los ojos asombrado. Sabia de quien hablaba. Suspiro profundamente y dejo la taza en la mesa –_Ella- _pronuncio

-_Exactamente… ella- _acentué –_Veras ella es la hija del Gran Jefe quien me mando a buscarla junto con su nieta perdida, hija de Mitsuko y Tamakura- _expliqué observando sus facciones.

Sus ojos se abrieron mas de ser posible, tomo un buen trago de café -_¿Tamakura tuvo una hija con ella? Yo…yo…jamás lo supe- _susurro el final de la sentencia.

Tome el paquete de cigarrillos y encendí uno –_Así es, tuvieron una hija, aunque el desgraciado la haya violado- _habla con mucho veneno. Odiaba a ese bastardo –_Pero bueno, lo que necesito saber es si conoces el paradero de la señora Mitsukuri- _trate de calmarme, no haría nada bien que estuviera enojada y se notara el desprecio que sentía por ese tipo.

Hyro trataba de controlar su odio, también. –_Sabia que era un desgraciado pero violar a una mujer y luego secuestrarla es demasiado- _dijo entre dientes. –_Esa mujer fue como mi madre, me crió y cuido cuando la mía falleció- _comento y por un momento me encontré odiándolo. El paso el tiempo con mama que debería haber sido mío y de mis hermanas. –_Lo ultimo que se de ella es que Tamakura la envió fuera del país, a Estados Unidos. Allí tenia un "amigo" que la cuidaría por el, o eso es lo que me dijo- _hablo con vergüenza. –_Tendría que haberlo sabido mejor, pero no quise saber. En esos tiempos aun le tenía miedo a lo que hiciera conmigo si no acataba sus órdenes- _

-_Estados Unidos- _repetí aspirando el cigarrillo.

-_Si, pero hace unos días recibí una carta sin remitente que decía que se encontraba en Nerima y quería verme, claro que no le di importancia. Creí que se habían equivocado de dirección y la guarde. Pero pensándolo mejor, era su letra.-_ se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensando –_Creo que aun la tengo, si quieres pasa mas tarde por el local y te llevare a verla –_ finalizo.

-_Claro- _respondí emocionada, demasiado ya que Hyro levanto una ceja. -_ Pasare a eso de las 10 hs por tu local- _agregue tratando de retomar mi personalidad.- _Pero hay algo mas que debes saber- _añadí.

Bajo la mirada a la taza de café –_Se lo que me quieres decir, esa hermana que tengo no es otra sino Akane Tendo ¿no?- _

Asentí, pero no pudo verme por que no levantó la mirada, apague el cigarrillo en el cenicero –_Si, ella es tu media hermana, para ser correctos- _

_-Sabes,- _hablo aun sin levantar la mirada –_siempre me pregunte el porque se parecían tanto. Ahora lo se.- _

Levantándome camine detrás de el y coloque mi mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo –_Se por lo que estas pasando –_ dije sin saber porque, una lagrima traidora corrió por mi mejilla. La quite con odió, mi hermano estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. –_En estos días me he enterado de muchas cosas de mi pasado que ignoraba- _agregue queriéndole consolar. No era el único que sufría, aunque no lo demostrara estas noticias me habían afectado. Me di la vuelta y camine hacia la ventana, observando la cuidad –_Supe que mi madre no murió como toda mi vida creí, que tal vez algún día pueda verla. Que el que creí mi padre no lo era. Que mi novio y prometido aun me ama y que mi ex – amante es mi hermano…-_ nose lo que me impulso decir esas cosas, pero se sentía tan bien sacarlo de mi pecho.

Escuche movimiento detrás mío y pude sentir un pasos dudosos acercarse -_¿Akane… eres tu?- _pregunto incierto y temeroso.

Me dio la vuelta y mis lagrimas salían abundantemente, -_Si Hyro… soy yo, soy Akane- _dije susurrando, no animándome a verle a la cara, avergonzada.

-_Akane…-_ pronunció aliviado. Me tomo en sus brazos con tanta fuerza y cariño que no pude hacer otra cosa más que rendirme y abrazarlo también. Llorábamos felices de habernos reencontrado.

Tal vez alguien pensaría que es impropio que dos hermanos y antiguos amantes se encontraran solos y en esa posición, pero la verdad, me importaba un carajo lo que los demás piensen. Era mi hermano, mi amigo y compañero de vida. Quien me vio en los peores momentos de mi vida y me ayudo a salir de ellos.

Se separo un poco de mi y me observo a los ojos con tanto cariño y alivio por que no estuviera muerta, que la intensidad de su mirada me abrumo – _Perdóname Akane…perdóname…-_ repetía una y otra vez besando mi frente tiernamente.

Yo solo podía aferrarme a el con firmeza, lloraba junto con el –_Perdóname tu a mi…-_

_-Ejem… ¿interrumpo algo?-_ nos llamo la atención una figura en la puerta de entrada.

continuara...

* * *

><p>CHAN CHAN CHAN!<p>

HOLA! COMO ESTAN? TANTO TIEMPO! LAMENTO MUCHISIMO LA DEMORA, PER TUVE UNA SEMANA MUY MOVIDITA... PRIMERO LLEGO MI MARIDO DE TRABAJAR LO QUE ME CORTO LA INSPIRACION,,, ES POR QUE SE PONE MUY CELOSO, DICE QUE LE DOY MAS BOLA A MIS HISTORIAS QUE A EL... SEGUNDO ES POR QUE MI NENA MAS GRNADE EMPEZO PRIMER GRADO...SNIF SNIF AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE SOUN LLORA TANTO... TERCERO Y LA MAS TRAGICA... TUVIMOS UN ACCIDENTE CON EL AUTO. ESTABAMOS DOBLANDO LA ESQUINA(A PASO DE HOMBRE) Y HABIA UN NENE DE MAS O MENOS 10 AÑOS EN LA VEREDA, CUANDO NOS DAMOS CUENTA ESTABA ADELANTE DE NOSOTROS, MI MARIDO FRENA PERO IGUAL LO CHOCAMOS, POR SUERTE NO LE PASO NADA MAS QUE EL SUSTO. MI MARIDO SE BAJO DEL AUTO PARA LLAMAR A UNA AMBULANCIA PERO HABIA UNA CHICA DE QUIZAS 15 AÑOS QUE LE DIJO QUE SE FUERA POR QUE EL NENE LO HACIA APROPOSITO. SE TIRABAN ADELANTE DE LOS AUTOS PARA QUE FRENARAN Y DEAPUES SACABAN EL ARMA PARA ROBARLOS. IMAGINENSE NUESTRA SORPRESA, CREIAMOS QUE ERA UN NENE DESCUIDADO Y AL FINAL NOS QUERIAN ROBAR. BUENO DEMAS ESTA DECIR QUE NOS FUIMOS, PERO IGUAL EL SUSTO FUE GRANDE SOBRETODO PORQUE FUE NUESTRO PRIMER ACCIDENTE Y HABER CHOCADO A UN NENE NO AYUDABA AUNQUE NOS HAYA QUERIDO ROBAR Y SE HAYA TIRADO ADELANTE DEL AUTO A PROPOSITO...

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTESTO LOS REVIEWS...

AHHH... KICHIRO SIGNIFICA HIJO AFORTUNADO, YA SABRAN PORQUE!

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS...EN LOS PROXIMOS DIAS LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE-ZK..


	13. Madre e Hija, Explicaciones

Capitulo 12

0

0

Cuando la deje en su departamento, me sentí un cobarde. Quería con todas mis fuerzas subir y hacerle el amor hasta que gritara mi nombre, hacerle confesar una y otra vez que era ella, mi Akane. Pero sabia que no ganaba nada con forzar las cosas. Estas debían seguir su rumbo y darse a conocer cuando el tiempo fuera preciso.

Llegue a mi departamento, me senté agotado en el sillón. No podía creer el día que tuve.

Cuando me ofrecí para este trabajo, los detectives me advirtieron sobre ella, que tuviera cuidado por que era una mujer de armas tomar. Me parece que se quedaron cortos. Akane se había convertido en una mujer inteligente, suspicaz y determinada a hacer lo que se había propuesto. Era como una serpiente, acechaba a la presa hasta tenerla lo más cerca posible y, sin que te dieras cuenta, atacaba dejándote sin posibilidades de escapar de su mortal mordida. El ejemplo era como se había infiltrado en el corazón de esta mafia. Se caso con unos de los jefes, logro que este la considerara la segunda al mando y logro recuperar a aquellas mujeres que cayeran en las garras de su marido.

Siempre fue noble, poniendo a los demás por sobre ella, como en el monte Fénix ella arriesgo su vida con tal de ayudarme. Ahora, nos había hecho creer que estaba muerta para protegernos, aislarnos de ese mundo de muertes e intrigas. Debo decir que con su muerte, las cosas se tranquilizaron. Nabiki, aunque destrozada, siguió con su vida. Se marcho a los Estados Unidos donde hizo carrera como abogada y en ciencias políticas. Miko la acompaño, allí también finalizo su carrera. Con el dinero que Akane les había dejado, crearon un bufete, uno de los más famosos y con mayor prestigio, debo decir.

A pesar de la distancia, seguimos en contacto. Ahora se que están casados y que esperan a su primer hijo en unos meses. Aunque hace un tiempo que no se nada de ellos.

Encontrarme con ryoga fue toda una sorpresa. Claro que tuvimos nuestros desencuentros pero pudimos aclarar los malos entendidos y ahora tenemos una buena relación de amistad. Su hijo Ryuu, es todo un caso. Físicamente es el reflejo de Ryoga pero internamente es igual a Ukyo. A ambos los conocí cuando éramos niños y puedo ver rasgos de los dos en el. Aunque a veces se pierda, no lo hace tan gravemente como su padre solía hacerlo.

Luego llegaron los amazonas, lo que fue toda una sorpresa, porque jamás pensé volver a verlos y, menos a Shampoo casada con Mouse, aun que debo decir que fue todo un alivio enterarme de eso. Todos juntos me ayudaron a salir del estado catatónico en el que me encontraba luego de la muerte de Akane.

Hyro. Hyro, aunque me costara admitirlo por nuestras diferencias, se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos. Si bien fuimos rivales por el corazón de Akane, nos acercamos mucho cuando ella falleció. Compartíamos el mismo dolor. Recuerdo una noche en la que nos emborrachamos en esta misma sala. Me contó como la había conocido, como la ayudo a sobreponerse, como ella lo ayudo a el, como su familia lo acepto y como se enamoraron. Aunque me doliera en el alma saber eso, lo aceptaba por que sabia que si ella era feliz yo también lo seria. Después de todo yo fui el que la engaño, el que le mintió tan descaradamente y el que la obligo a convertirse en esa mujer.

Me levante del sillón y fui al baño, necesitaba relajarme un poco y salir de mis memorias.

El agua tibia aflojaba mis tensos músculos. Justo cuando estaba por salir de la ducha escuche el celular, pero cuando fui a contestar ya habían cortado. Era un número al que no tenía guardado. No le di importancia y camine a la cocina con la toalla rodeándome la cintura y con agua aun cayéndome del cabello. Esa era otra cosa que había cambiado. Me corte la trenza, esta me traía demasiados recuerdos, las aventuras y memorias de una vida que no volvería. Lo había dejado desparejo, ni muy largo ni muy corto, justo a la medida en la que no molestara.

No tenía mucho que comer, pero con lo que había tendría que arreglarme. Me prepare algo de comer y cuando avía terminado, me acosté.

Me desperté cuando sonaba mi celular nuevamente. Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba amaneciendo. Maldije al que llamaba a estas horas, observe el reloj y eran las seis y media.

-_Hola-_ conteste ahogando un bostezo.

-_Hola, Ranmita ¿como estas?- _pregunto una voz a la que conocía muy bien.

-_¿Nabiki, eres tu?-_ inquirí todo rasgo de somnolencia se fue por la ventana.

-_Si, Ranmita soy yo- _su voz juguetona me contesto del otro lado.

_-¿Cuántas veces te pedí que no me llamaras así?- _dije un poco enojado por el sobrenombre que ella habia inventado.

_-¿Cuántas veces me pediste que dejara de tomarles fotos a ti y mi hermanita? ¿Les hice caso? ¡NO!- _me obligo a recordar y un horrible escalofrio me recorrio de pies a cabeza.

_-buen punto, bueno tú dirás- _respondi derrotado.

_-Ranma, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-_ su voz era completamente seria, todo rasgo de bromas se había esfumado.

-_Dime ¿Qué paso Nabiki?- _pregunte algo preocupado.

-_Estas cosas es mejor hablarlas personalmente, estaré por tu casa dentro de quince minutos- _me corto.

¿Dijo que vendría a mi casa? ¡Esta en Nerima!

Salí de la cama y me cambie rápidamente, me coloque un jean oscuro y una camisa china blanca, la misma de siempre, pero nueva. Fui a la cocina y puse a calentar agua, le serviría café pero no es bueno para las embarazadas así que un te seria. Revise la alacena pero no tenia nada para acompañarlo, bueno luego haría las compras.

No habían pasado 5 minutos y ya me estaba tocando el timbre.

Cuando abrí la puerta la vi allí, con su pansita de cinco meses. La salude y la hice pasar. Nos sentamos en los sillones y le traje el te.

-_Qué... ¿no tienes café?-_ pregunto cuando le acerque la tasa.

-_No para ti,- _negué con la cabeza -_ el café es malo en tu estado- _la reprendí, la sentía como mi hermana luego de vivir con ellos casi dos años supongo que era algo normal.

-_Estoy embarazada, no muriendo-_ me respondió, pero igual se tomo el te.

Estuvimos un rato hablando sobre su vida en el extranjero y un poco sobre la mía. Obviamente no le conté sobre la certera posibilidad de que akane estuviera viva. No era por que fuera un insensible desconsiderado, sino que hasta que enma no me lo confesara no le haría pasar esa incertidumbre y menos en su estado. ¿Quien sabe lo que esa duda le puede hacer al bebe? No quería arriesgarme.

-_Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir por teléfono?- _le pregunte tomando el resto de la bebida que me quedaba.

Nabiki se reclino y coloco la taza sobre la mesita ratona, suspirando profundamente se acomodo mejor –_Hace unos días atrás, digamos una o dos semanas- _aclaro –_se presento una mujer en mi despacho pidiéndome que aceptara su caso- _sus vista se nublo recordando –_Era un caso bastante complicado, a mi clienta la habían tenido secuestrada por mas de diez años, en los cuales la torturaron y violaron repetidamente.-_ su fría mascara cayo, su tono de voz se volvió duro e intenso –_Ante tal declaración por parte de la mujer no tuve mas que pensar y acepte el caso. El día que me encontré con ella, fue el día de mi primer desmayo sin que tuviera culpa el embarazo- _sonrío acariciando su vientre –_Esa mujer estaba bastante golpeada, pero en su mirada pude ver la determinación por acabar con el desgraciado que la había maltratado-._

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

**Flash back **

0

Nabiki se encontraba sentada en la casa de Noemí, una mexicana amiga de la mujer brutalmente abusada. En frente de ella, la mujer de clara procedencia japonesa tomaba la taza de te con ambas manos, como si esto le diera fuerzas para contar su relato.

La mujer se presento –_Mi nombre es Mitsuko Tomori, soy la hija de Yuto Tomori un empresario del bajo mundo de Japón.- _

_-Un gusto conocerla señora Tomori- _tenia el mismo nombre que mi madre por lo que preferí llamarla por su apellido. Tenía que ser profesional.-_Soy Nabiki Tendo Aoki-_ me presente. –_Gracias- _agradecí la humeante taza que me acerco Noemí, la mujer que había ido a mi oficina para que aceptara el caso. –_Dígame ¿Qué es lo que pasó?- _

La vista de la mujer se alejo de la taza y me observo con sorpresa -_¿Nabiki Tendo? ¿La hija de Soun Tendo, hermana de Kasumi y Akane?- _inquirió con sus ojos llenos de brillantes lagrimas.

Mi interés y precaución estaban en su máximo nivel pero no tenia que perder el frío que me caracterizaba –_Si, así es. ¿Los conoció?- _le pregunte levantando una ceja.

La mujer comenzó a llorar profusamente, dejo la taza en la mesa y rápidamente me estrecho en sus brazos –_Mi bebe…- _hablo entre sollozos.

El asombro y la incredulidad me paralizaron, la mujer me abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de eso. –_Hijita mía…-_ ya no tuve mas fuerzas para retener las lágrimas, mis sospechas sobre la identidad de la mujer se confirmaron.

Como pude la abrasé y las lagrimas brotaron -_¿Mama?...- _pregunte. La sentí asentir con la cabeza en mi hombro, y juntas nos fundimos en un mar de lágrimas por el reencuentro.

0

**Fin del Flashback **

0

* * *

><p>-<em>Me contó de cómo Tamakura la había secuestrado en cambio de la vida de Akane, de cómo la alejo para que todos pensaran que había muerto , y de cómo la envió a Estados Unidos donde la maltrato ese tipo- <em>su voz era dura llena de odio hacia esa persona –_Cuando fue la audiencia frente al juez, el caso salio como lo habíamos pensado y fallo a nuestro favor, el tipo fue condenado a cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de una fianza, gracias a su declaración y las pruebas que habíamos recabado- _suspiro ahora con una pequeña sonrisa –_Luego de terminar el papelerío, viajamos para acá por que aun había cosas que tenia que terminar- _finalizo su relato.

Me tomé un tiempo para digerir todo lo que Nabiki me había contado. –_Me alegro mucho por ti, ¿pero que es eso que tiene que resolver?- _le pregunte acabando con el silencio entre nosotros.

_-Resulta que mientras estaba secuestrada, el tipo este recibió un llamado de Tamakura el cual le decía que las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas y que debía acabar con ella. Había una mujer que fue mandada por el padre de ella a investigar sobre su paradero. Ahí fue cuando el tipo se descuido, mama se escondió en la cocina y pudo llamar al 911 diciéndole que la tenían secuestrada pero no pudo decir mas por que el tipo la encontró y corto la llamada. Mama pensó que no le darían importancia a su llamado. Este tipo la golpeo salvajemente, mientras mama se defendía como podía, pero la policía llego y todo se aclaro. La llevaron al hospital y allí curaron sus heridas. Bueno y el resto ya lo sabes- _

_-Espera un momento… ¿Tamakura esta vivo?-_ pregunte tratando de entender.

Nabiki asintió –_Si, hierba mala nunca muere- _

-_Entonces Akane esta en peligro –_ hable sin pensar, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era tarde Nabiki estaba sobre mi con sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-_¿Qué es lo que sabes de Akane? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo supiste? Tienes que llevarme con ella… -_ hablo rápido y sin pausa, mareándome en el proceso.

La tome del rostro y le hable suavemente –_Cálmate Nabiki… te diré lo que se pero tienes que calmarte…no le hace bien al bebe –_ le suplique. Ella se estaba tratando de recomponer y respiraba profundamente. Me levanté y fui a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina.

Cuando volví, la encontré sumida en su propio mundo pero al acercarme su mirada se cruzo con la mía, expectante y suplicante a la vez –_Toma- _la di el vaso –_bébela, te hará bien –_ la vi tomar el vaso y beber de el.

Ahora más calmada, me senté a su lado y le conté del trabajo que tenía que hacer junto con Enma, de cómo la había conocido y de cómo creía que era Akane.

Pase un tiempo mas contestando sus preguntas y ellas las mías. Cuando se hicieron casi las siete de la mañana, nos despedimos. Yo agarre mi billetera y el arma reglamentaria. Salí de mi departamento para ir con Enma o Akane, tenia que avisarle de las buenas nuevas así como darle la mala noticia de Tamakura.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

**_-Ejem… ¿interrumpo algo?-_ nos llamo la atención una figura en la puerta de entrada.**

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Conocía esa voz grave y profunda, me separe de Hyro lo mas rápido posible -_¿Qué haces aquí?- _le pregunte. No quería sonar tan enfadada pero unos de los pocos momentos felices que tuve durante estos dos años, casi el único, y me lo arruinan. Decir que estaba furiosa era quedarse corto. -_¿Cómo entraste?-_

El seguía en su posición con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y fulminando con la mirada a Hyro, quien se coloco delante mío como queriéndome proteger, -_Vine para decirte algo que me entere, pero veo que estas muy ocupada…-_ hablo dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

¿Pero quien mierda se creía que era para hacerme esa escena de celos? –_Tu no te vas- _le hable fuerte y claro. Interrumpió mi momento con Hyro por algo y ahora se iba, ¡por supuesto que no! –_Hyro te veo dentro de unas horas…-_ me gire y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-_Buenas noches…-_ creo que me iba a llamar por mi nombre pero se contuvo a último momento.

Ranma todo este tiempo se quedo de espaldas, no queriendo enfrentarse a lo que supongo fueron sus conjeturas. Digo, llega y nos ve abrazados tan íntimamente, cualquiera en su lugar hubiera pensado que éramos novios o algo así. Sacudí la cabeza para olvidar eso, este no era el momento.

-_¿Qué fue eso __**tan importante**__ que te enteraste?- _acentué esas palabras con algo de veneno mientras me sentaba en el sillón. –_Ah… pero donde están mis modales… siéntate- _señale el sillón enfrente mío, aunque no pudiera verme -_ como si fuera tu casa, ya que entraste sin permiso- _dije con ironía.

Se dio la vuelta sin contestarme y rápidamente se sentó a mi lado -_¿Qué es lo que hacia el aquí?-_ pregunto furioso y mirándome fijamente.

-_¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuando te tengo que dar explicaciones de quien entra a mi casa? Somos compañeros de trabajo, que no se te olvide- _le hable ahora muy enojada y levantando una ceja incrédula por las atribuciones que se estaba tomando conmigo.

-_¡Contéstame!- _hablo entre dientes cerrando fuertemente los puños.

Ya me harto -_¿Quién mierda te crees que eres, Saotome?-_ lo apunte con mi dedo en el pecho cuando me levante y erguí frente a el –_¡Entras en __**MI**__ casa, sin __**MI **__permiso, me ordenas que te diga algo que __**NO **__te incumbe y encima tienes el tupe de enojarte!-_ un poco mas y me salía humo por la nariz de lo furiosa que estaba –_Ahora o me dices lo que viniste a decirme o te largas- _me crucé de brazos, no confiaba en mi misma en este momento. Se veía tan sexy enojado que me quería arrojar a sus brazos y besar esos labios que se mostraban tan apetitosos.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño, con su velocidad casi inhumana me sentó en sus piernas, asustándome en el proceso. Con una de sus manos me tomo la nuca y me beso ardientemente. Era un beso casi desesperado, intenso y lleno de dudas.

Cuando me soltó, mi instinto actuó y le di una sonora bofetada, de esas que le dan vuelta la cara y le dejan la mejilla roja, -_No lo vuelvas a hacer, jamás- _advertí –_Creo que ya te lo había avisado en el ascensor- _respiraba entrecortadamente no se si era por el beso o por la furia.

Levanto una mano para acariciarse la zona golpeada, giró su rostro y me hablo calmadamente –_Te perdí una vez, y jure que no lo iba a hacer de nuevo… Akane- _me observo tan seriamente que, de no ser porque aun estaba sentada en sus piernas, me habrían fallado las rodillas. –_Y no trates de negarlo- _me indicó cuando estaba por hacerlo –_Escuche cuando Hyro te lo decía- _me tomo la cara entre sus manos y acerco nuestros rostros –_Se que eres tu, mi marimacho. Lo supe cuando te vi sonreír. Esa sonrisa es indiscutible- _termino susurrando casi sobre mis labios pero sin quitar su vista de mis ojos.

-_Es…estas equivocado…Yo…yo no soy- _comencé a hablar pero su dedo en mi boca no me dejo seguir.

-_Shhh… no digas nada mas… por favor escúchame…-_ me rogó con su mirada, a lo que solo pude asentir. –_Todo este tiempo que te creí muerta, eras el ultimo pensamiento al acostarme y lo primero que pensaba cuando me despertaba.-_ suspiro, su calido aliento rozando mi rostro –_Cuando te vi en ese ataúd, me odie porque tenia tantas cosas que explicarte, tanto que decirte que ya no lo podía hacer mas.- _cerró los ojos remontándose a ese momento.

-_Yo te mentí- _declaro –_esa tarde en el Dojo, cuando te dije que no te quería y que me había acostado con las demás –_ aclaro, remontándome al pasado. –_Te lo dije por que cuando estuvimos juntos, el sentimiento que tenía hacia ti era tan grande que me dio miedo- _explicó, pero mis pensamientos estaban mas allá, recordando esa noche como la más bella de mi vida. –_Yo no quería enfrentarme a mis sentimientos por ti, es por eso que te engañe y te dije esas cosas. Me tenía que alejar para poder analizarlos y aceptarlos. Fue por eso que al día siguiente me fui-_ finalizo suspirando profundamente.

Yo no podía creerle, tantos años alimentando ese rencor, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabia que había una pequeña posibilidad de que todo fuera un gran engaño. Cerré mis ojos no quería que supiera de mi torbellino emocional. Su mano acariciando mi rostro me hizo notar la humedad que había en mis mejillas, estaba llorando sin saberlo.

-_Akane…-_ me hablo suave y tiernamente –_mírame…por favor…-_ suplico.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y los clave en los suyos. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos mirándonos, desnudando nuestras almas pero no me importaba, no podía seguir odiándolo por algo que no sucedió. La distancia se achico entre nuestras bocas y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de perdón y amor. Dulce y tierno pero, a la vez, desesperado y ansioso.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>hola a todos! como andan?<p>

bueno les cuento que por aca las cosas estan un poco mas trankilas y acomodandose en la rutina diaria...

¿que les parecio el capitulo? a mi me parecio bien que entre Nabiki por que fue uno de los principales personajes de Dark Angel y queria su vuelta, claro que se vino con una sorpresita ;) quiero aclarar que cuando se presento con su madre se llamo Nabiki Tendo Aiko. el apellido Aiko es el de Miko, le deje el Tendo porque me parecio que siendo la unica "viva" de la familia no queria que este se perdiera...

ahora es el momento de contestar sus reviews:

**itseldesaotome: **gracias por tus palabras. los del nene fue un gran susto, pero lamentablemente en Argentina es algo comun y de todos los dias, solo que para nosotros fue la primera vez. gracias por tus fuerzas y yo te envio las mias, espero que puedas continuar con tus historias y animo!

**dita34: **si las verdades van saliendo y mas cosas se van aclarando... y el que entro fue Ranma chan chan chan! la vision, como las demas, se haran realidad, solo queda por ver donde, cuando y porque sucede...

**ranmaxakanelove: **hola... sip el que entro fue ranma. con respecto a mi historia del facebook, la voy a continuar, es mas estoy preparando el siguiente capitulo. asi que supongo que en unos dias mas la subo...

**usagi13chiba: **hola amiga! la verdad que lo ultimo que faltaba es que me pasara un camion por ensima y tenia bingo! si akane se saco la mascara con su hermano. en un principio tenia pensado que fuera ranma, pero luego pense que como Hyro fue el que estuvo con ella casi toda mi historia dije que se merecia ser el primero en saber... sip fue ranma jejje... y lo de la mama lo sabras mas adelante... comparto tu opinion con respecto a ukyo jejeje :)...

bueno mil gracias atodos y espero sus reviews... aaaaaa me olvidaba ¡FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER! aunque ya haya pasado :D

bueno nos estaremos leyendo...

rusa-ranmayakane-zk...


	14. One And Only

**Hola! Antes que nada quería avisarles que hay contenido lemmon en este capitulo, para aquellos a los que no les guste puedan decidir si quieren leer o no. Nos veremos abajo...**

0

Capitulo 13

0

"_No sé porque estoy asustado, he estado aquí antes_

_Cada sentimiento, cada palabra, lo he imaginado todo_

_Nunca sabrás sí no intentas olvidar tu pasado_

_Y simplemente ser mía._

_Te reto a que me dejes ser, el único_

_Te prometo que soy digno de que me estreches en tus brazos_

_Así que vamos, dame una oportunidad_

_De demostrarte que soy el único_

_Que puede caminar esa milla hasta que comience el final."_

_Adele, one and only_

0

Podría decir que solo fue un instante el que nos besamos, pero para mi eso era lo contrario. Para mí ese beso duro una eternidad.

Lentamente me separe de sus labios pero manteniendo nuestras frentes juntas. –_Quisiera poder creerte- _susurre –_pero la Akane de la que estas enamorado, murió-_ en cierto modo era cierto, ya no era la chiquita temperamental que conoció, había madurado, crecido, cambiado. Ni yo misma me reconocía.

-_Eso no es cierto- _me tomo el rostro entre sus manos, - _Te conozco mejor que tu misma lo haces. Se que detrás de esa mascara de frialdad esta esa Akane que tiene miedo, que sufre y que siente- _

_-¿Miedo?-_ me levante rápidamente de sus piernas, alejándome de su dulce abrazo. -_¡¿Crees que tengo miedo?-_ le grite caminando de aquí para allá, como una fiera enjaulada. - _¡Y tu vienes a rescatarme del infierno en el que vivo ¿no?- _me reí irónicamente –_No necesito tu ayuda-_ escupí con rencor, me gire hacia el y me acerque casi rozando nuestros rostros –_Cuando te necesite a mi lado, no estabas allí. Tuve que levantarme yo misma, juntar los pedazos de mi corazón y tratar de pegarlos. Ahora que ya estoy mejor vienes y me dices que ¿me amas?- _arroje mis manos al aire –_Por dos años estuve alejada de todo lo que conocía y amaba, mi familia, amigos, mi cuidad, mi casa. Me infiltre en esta organización de mierda, solo para saber quien fue el maldito infeliz que asesino a mi familia. Y ahora que estoy tan cerca de saberlo, vienes y me dices que me amas, solo para confundirme mas.- _me senté en el sillón. Estaba cansada de todo, de esta vida, de tener que cargar con este peso yo sola, de confundirme cada vez que lo veía, de saber que todo era mi culpa, de que por mas que lo intentara no podría ser la misma akane de antes. Muchas cosas habían pasado que me convirtieron en lo que soy hoy. No se si fue por la furia o la frustración que me embarga pero las lagrimas fluían por mi mejillas. "Malditas traicioneras"

Lo sentí acercarse, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para alejarme. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me apoyo sobre su pecho. Instintivamente me aferre a el, con todas mis fuerzas, llorando hasta que se me acabaran las lagrimas. El solo estaba allí, acariciándome, apoyándome. Nunca antes me había quebrado de esta manera. Pero el peso de todos estos años me habían alcanzado.

Su voz suave casi un murmullo me alcanzo cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia a mí alrededor. –_Sabia que eras tu…Akane…-_ "mierda, me engaño para que lo confesara", fue lo ultimo que mi mente pudo pensar antes de que el cansancio me alcanzara.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Nose cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación recostada sobre la cama. Me incorpore sentándome, apoyándome en el respaldar. Gire mi rostro hacia la ventana y pude notar como el sol estaba en su plenitud. Seria cerca del mediodía. Ya era tarde para ver a Hyro, lo dejaría para mañana, seguro que el entendería.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado, mis músculos entumecidos, mis ojos me dolían de seguro estarían rojos e hinchados. Pero a la vez, me sentía liviana de espíritu. Saber que dos de los hombres mas importantes de mi vida sabían quien era en realidad, me hacia sentir liberada. Libre para demostrarme fiel a quien soy y no esconderme y tener que pretender que no los conozco, ni ellos a mí.

Lentamente, me gire y apoye los pies en el suelo. Quite la frazada que tenia sobre mi cuerpo y me pare. Mis piernas me llevaron al baño contiguo.

Abrí la canilla, tome el agua entre mis manos y me moje el rostro. El frío líquido termino por borrar todo rasgo de sueño de mi cuerpo. Aun con la cara mojada me observe en el espejo. Como había pensado tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Con una de mis manos me quite los lentes de contacto, ya no valía la pena utilizarlos, por lo menos delante de Ranma. Orbitas marrones me observaban por primera vez en unos días. Me sentía desnuda sin los lentes, lamentablemente me había acostumbrado a ellos. Sabía que no era para siempre, pero fueron unos incansables amigos durante más de dos años. Ayudándome a que no me reconocieran y ocultándome de aquellos que si lo harían.

Tome una toalla y seque mi rostro. Mi ropa estaba arrugada, pero no tenia ganas de cambiarme. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Algo me faltaba. ¿Pero que?

-_¿Te despertaste bella durmiente?-_ la voz de Ranma me hablo desde el otro lado del baño. ¿Ranma?... ¡Ranma!… ¡Me había olvidado!

-_Lamento que no puedas despertarme con tu beso joven Príncipe-_ le seguí el juego, a la vez que salía del baño.

Allí estaba el, con una bandeja en las manos que contenía unas tazas de te con unas galletitas. No había mucho más en la cocina. Dejo la bandeja en la mesita de luz y se acerco a mí.

Sonrío de esa manera que me vuelve loca y lo sabe –_Tal vez a la bella durmiente se le ocurra algo para que este gallardo caballero componga su falta- _me abrazo por la cintura atrayéndome a el.

-_mmmm…-_ fingí pensar un poco en su proposición –_tal vez un beso me ayude a pensar mejor- _acerque nuestras bocas a milímetros de distancia.

-_Como mi princesa ordene-_ susurro.

Fundimos nuestros labios en un suave beso y dulce beso. Cuando este termino, Ranma me tomo en brazos, como siempre lo hacia al saltar por los techos, y me acostó en la cama. El tomo su lugar a mi lado. Con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar suavemente, con mucha dulzura, con mucho cariño mi cabeza, mis cabellos. Luego sus manos, sus dedos se posaron en mis ojos. Una amplia sonrisa surco su rostro, demostrándome lo feliz que estaba por mirarlos una vez más. Tiernamente los cerró, al tiempo que su mano y dedos los acariciaban para después, medianamente erguido sobre sí mismo y en cierto modo casi sentado sobre la cama, con su rostro casi al nivel del mío, los labios masculinos también se posaron sobre mis ojos cerrados para, con el mismo cariño, la misma dulzura, ternura más bien con que sus dedos acariciaran mis ojos, los labios también los besaron. No creía que Ranma tuviera tanta ternura, tanta suavidad, tanto cuidado. Si se lo veía de lejos se notaba su brusquedad y fiereza pero en el también había esa sensibilidad poca veces demostrada. Casi todos lo veían como alguien duro e incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos, pero yo lo conocía bien, y sabía lo dulce que podía ser. Lo comprobé muchas veces cuando éramos prometidos y mas esa noche tan especial en la que me trato como a una muñeca de porcelana, siempre atento a mis necesidades y deseos, olvidándose de el, para exclusivamente dedicarse a complacerme.

Pero el cariño que ahora me estaba demostrando era diferente, más íntimo, más… No sabía cómo decirlo, expresarlo, pero sentía cosas distintas a las antes sentidas y, estaba segura de ello, también Ranma sentía cosas muy diferentes a las de esa primera vez para ambos. Porque sentía, sabía, que esas caricias, el cariño que en esas caricias me mostraba no eran de un hombre que solo buscaba encender la pasión en su compañera, no, era un hombre enamorado tratando de guardar en su memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle de los que sus sentidos experimentaban… Pero hasta en eso era todo distinto, diferente, mejor, mucho mejor de lo hasta entonces había conocido y experimentado.

Ella, desde luego, no era nueva con los hombres, varios habían pasado por su cama, pero ninguno de los anteriores la había hecho ni un fracción de dichosa de lo que ahora la hacía Ranma; a ninguno de los anteriores había querido, había amado ni tampoco ellos la habían amado, la habían querido a ella, pero Ranma la amaba; la quería, y mucho, en sus dos vertientes: como Akane y como Enma. Y ella también lo amaba. Era tiempo de reconocerlo.

Los besos en los ojos se desplazaron a los labios, que los recibió gustosamente. Como antes, besos llenos de ternura, de suavidad y dulzura, plenos de amor y cariño, pero exentos de erotismo pues, de momento al menos, el erotismo, la sexualidad sobraba a favor del amor más intenso que entre un hombre y una mujer pueda existir. Luego de ese beso de Ranma, puro y limpio, Akane respondió besando con el mismo amor y cariño con que era besada. El sexo entró en la relación cuando la lengua de Ranma presionó sobre los entreabiertos dientes de Akane que tan pronto notó esa presión, los abrió de par en par dando paso a esa lengua, y su lengua salió al encuentro de la suya fundiéndose ambas en una misma caricia. Ranma fue abriendo su boca al máximo para que su lengua se hundiera lo más profundamente posible en la de Akane, que respondió en igual forma, cada vez más apasionada, más ardiente, más deseosa de su hombre.

Ranma mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de ella, lo que provocó ligeras cosquillas en el labio femenino y miles de mariposas volando en su bajo vientre, en su regazo. Entonces Akane respondió al mordisco de Ranma mordiendo el labio masculino no con la delicadeza que él lo hiciera, sino con vigor, casi con furia de modo que rasgó la piel del labio de el, e incluso, los dientes se hundieron ligeramente en la carne del labio con lo que la sangre brotó del labio. Pero aquello, antes que disuadir a Ranma en su interés por la boca de Akane, lo que hizo fue enardecer ese deseo o interés, con lo que también él se lanzó a morderla sin las contemplaciones antes mantenidas, de modo que los dos parecían fieras salvajes atacándose mutuamente, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pues aquella ferocidad sólo era reflejo de la gran pasión, la tremenda fogosidad que a los dos dominaba que casi los desbordaba , pues era puro instinto, puras ansias de disfrutar de su unión. Al tiempo que Ranma y Akane se besaban de aquella forma, las manos masculinas habían bajado hasta los senos femeninos y los acariciaban, los abarcaban estrujándolos, pero con enorme delicadeza, sin lastimarlos en absoluto, todo por sobre la remera. Esto producía en Akane sólo dicha, felicidad, maravilloso placer que hacía que la mujer se derritiera entre las manos de su hombre. Con extrema suavidad levanto poco a poco la remera, quedándose maravillado por los hermosos senos de ella. Con calma y paciencia quito esa prenda despachándola en el piso.

Ranma abandonó la boca de Akane para buscar esos senos que sus manos acariciaban, para a las caricias de sus manos unir las de sus labios y su lengua que lamía aquellos senos en círculos, mientras los dedos tiraban de los gloriosos pezones que remataban los esplendorosos senos, estirándolos, pellizcándolos… La dicha de Akane era infinita hasta el punto de que sus manos recorrieron cada parte del pecho de ranma desabotonando la camisa en el proceso, bajando por sus fuertes hombros, sus bien delineados pectorales y sus esculpidos abdominales. Allí sintió cómo arremetía lo que ella sabía muy bien qué era, empujando, buscando abrirse camino hacia donde también ella sabía. Sus manos procedieron a quitarle la prenda dejándolo con el torso desnudo igual que ella. Solo les quedaban los pantalones a ambos, pero estos no durarían mucho más. El la tomo por la cintura y lentamente bajo el cierre de su jean, se sentó mejor y paulatinamente fue bajando la prenda hasta poder quitarla. Ahora estaba desnuda frente a el y dispuesta a disfrutar de su tan anhelada unión. Queriendo participar de la tarea, con su mano lo apoyo en la cama y tomando el pliegue del pantalón se lo quito de un tirón junto con los boxers, quería ser sutil, pero esta ansiedad puedo más.

Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba aquella cosa erecta, firme y dura, no demasiado grande, ni demasiado gruesa ni demasiado larga, sino del grosor y longitud adecuados para hacerla gemir de placer cuando la invadiera. Así que rodeó aquella cosa con sus manos y la apretó, notó cómo Ranma inconcientemente empujaba con aquella cosa para que se aplastara aún más en la palma de la mano de Akane, Luego volvió a envolverla entre ambas manos y la empezó a mover de arriba abajo, lentamente, recreándose en lo que hacía y logrando que Ranma gruñera de puro placer. El, mientras Akane le regalaba caricias, solo podía cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de estas. Akane se deleitaba en esos pequeños suspiros y gruñidos que Ranma dejaba escapar, se sentía imparable e inmensamente feliz de ser ella la que lograba sacar esos sonidos de su garganta.

Ranma no pudo más y, tomando sus manos la recostó en la cama, colocándose sobre ella. Bajó los labios y su lengua a través del vientre de ella, regándolo todo con su saliva, hasta encontrar el más genuino centro del placer femenino. Akane no estaba en este mundo, estaba en una especie de limbo femenino donde en lugar de goces masculinos ofrecidos por jóvenes y bellas diosas que daban bebidas y algo más a bravos guerreros caídos en combate sólo estaba ella misma arrullada por los divinos placeres que su amado Ranma le ofrecía. Ranma estuvo deleitándose en sus gemidos por un buen tiempo, con su lengua recorriéndola entera, aspirando su aroma.

Pero Akane quería mas, necesitaba mas, así que entre gemidos y ronroneos le pidió –_mmm…Ranma…te deseo tanto…hazme tuya…-_

El levanto un poco el rostro del manjar que estaba disfrutando para mirarla a los ojos, esas orbitas marrones que tanto adoraba –_Te haré el amor Akane… por que te amo y porque se que me amas- _suspiro –_Tómalo Akane, ponlo donde quieres-_

Ella suspiró de satisfacción e hizo lo que Ranma le pedía. Tomó de nuevo su miembro entre sus manos y la dirigió a la entrada y el hizo el resto. De nuevo suspiró cuando se sintió invadida por la virilidad de su hombre, llevó sus brazos al cuello de él y le ciñó con el lazo de amor de esos brazos al tiempo que alzaba sus piernas hasta el principio de los muslos de Ranma.

Sus caderas se movían adelante y atrás rítmicas, buscando acoplarse a las suaves embestidas, cosa que enseguida consiguió con lo que los dos amantes sincronizaron los movimientos de vaivén de sus correspondientes caderas. Akane poco a poco estrechaba más y más el abrazo que la mantenía unida a Ranma aunque ello no impedía que sus uñas se agarraran a su espalda llegando a arañarle de arriba abajo, dejando a su paso cinco surcos que se enrojecían al poco con los hilillos de sangre que brotaban de la piel desgarrada. Jadeaban, gruñían, y gemían repetidas veces.

Cuando por fin Ranma invadió su intimidad más femenina de Akane, esta ya había ascendido dos veces a la cumbre sexual, primero cuando él succionaba sus pezones, después cuando visitó su intimidad cumplimentándola con magistral arte, pero para ese momento otras dos erupciones más se habían unido a las primeras, cuando sus uñas rasgaron por vez primera la espalda de Ranma y luego, cuando el hombro masculino resultó lastimado por los dientes de Akane, pero al cabo de ni se sabe el tiempo que Ranma llevaba arremetiendo contra esa más femenina intimidad, Akane sintió que una nueva y a lo que le parecía más violenta erupción de su volcán sexual se le avecinaba.

Al propio tiempo era consciente de que el volcán de su amor también estaba a punto de estallar por lo que empezó a decirle –_mmm… Ranma… lléname con tu semilla… hazme totalmente tuya… por que lo soy en alma pero quiero serlo en cuerpo también…-_

Ranma aforrándose a sus caderas levanto un poco el rostro para verla fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de embestir -_¿Estas segura Akane?-_ pregunto inseguro por las consecuencias que esta unión podría traer.

Akane solo sonrió –_Si Ranma, estoy segura. Quiero sentirte dentro mió- _tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso, por cuanto tiempo seria difícil saberlo, solo se separaron cuando sus gemidos no podían ser callados en la boca del otro.

Ranma hizo lo que le pedía Akane, que había colocado los talones en sus glúteos, empujándole hacia ella, sexo contra sexo. Penetró hasta el fondo, hasta golpear fieramente en el cuello de la matriz. Este golpeteo suele ser doloroso, pero Akane no se enteró del dolor que indudablemente debía asaltarla, exaltada como estaba por el más excelso de los placeres. En el momento cumbre Ranma, a mil y sintiendo que su volcán pedía a gritos la descomunal erupción liberadora de tanta energía concentrada y retenida, supo retener aún más esa detonación de lava arrolladora que pugnaba por liberarse, aunque sin por ello mermar la fiereza y entusiasmo de los ataques. A esos esfuerzos correspondía Akane con renovados y potentes ataques moviendo sus caderas en frenéticos vaivenes: Adelante atrás, adelante atrás, adelante atrás, incansable, denodada y llena de fiereza; y es que si Ranma estaba dando una lección de valentía, coraje y denuedo en el "combate" cuerpo a cuerpo, Akane no se quedaba atrás, peleaba en igualdad de condiciones y rendimiento. Eran auténticos artistas marciales tanto a la vista de los demás, en su vida cotidiana como en la intimidad, donde estas batallas se libraban. Aquí no habían vencedores ni vencidos.

Al fin el volcán femenino entró en arrasadora erupción que al final se convirtió no se sabe bien si en dos, tres o cuántas, pues ni ella podría determinarlo. Lo único que sí que sabía es que nunca, nunca hasta entonces la habían llevado a tan altas cimas de placer. Pero de nuevo Akane demostró ser una excelente combatiente en el cuerpo a cuerpo de la batalla amorosa pues su entusiasmo atacante no cesó casi que en absoluto con lo que el vaivén de sus caderas apenas si decreció tras el glorioso éxtasis de placer, si es que realmente no se recrudeció apenas se repuso unos segundos de la extenuación que siguió a su particular limbo.

Por fin el volcán de Ranma entró en erupción arrolladora, incontenible que llenó de lava seminal las entrañas de Akane hasta el último espacio de su intimidad.

El se derrumbó exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Akane, recibiéndole ella con todo amor, con todo cariño, entre sus brazos, entre sus senos, que Ranma besó. Allí quedaron los dos, acostados e intercambiando caricias pero, sobre todo, confesándose el gran amor que les unía, el gran amor que Ranma sentía por Akane y ella por el.

Aquello duró un tiempo, no demasiado, porque al fin Ranma se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo de puro cansancio. Y no es porque Akane estuviera menos cansada que el por lo que se mantuvo despierta un tiempo más, poco, pero algo más. Era por que aun tenían cosas que explicar, planes que planear, mentiras que aclarar, asuntos sin terminar.

Ahora ella era un mundo de dudas e incertidumbres tanto por sus sentimientos como por su meta. Lo había querido olvidar pero al hacerlo solo logro que su amor se arraigara mas profundo, tanto que dolía el solo pensarlo en los brazos de otra mujer. No le importaba ya tanto su venganza, lo que ahora le importaba es el hombre que dormía entra sus brazos, Su hombre, Ranma, Su Ranma. Si, suyo y de nadie mas.

A pesar de saberlo suyo, aun tenia miedo que el día de mañana le recriminara su ausencia y su engaño. Tenía miedo al desprecio. Después de haberse entregado a el de esa forma tan especial y única, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si el día de mañana todo esto que había sucedido se esfumara.

Además de que aun no le había dicho el por que se apareció de forma tan precipitada en su casa. Pero aun que quisiera despertarlo para que le respondiera, lo veía tan pacíficamente dormido que se acurruco en sus brazos y decidió que sus preguntas serian respondidas después. Ahora solo quería disfrutar de su cercanía, aunque sea solo por esta vez…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>HOLAS! A TODOS! ¿COMO ESTAN? ANTES QUE NADA QUERIA PEDIRLES DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA. QUERIA UN BUEN CAPITULO, UNO QUE USTEDES SE MERECIERAN. COMO HABRAN VISTO LA MAYORIA DEL CAPITULO SE TRATO DE UN LEMMON, NO LO HABIA PLANEADO ASI, PERO ME SURGIO LA IDEA. COMO VERAN LO HICE UN POCO MAS POETICO, SI SE QUIERE. QUERIA DEMOSTRAR UNA FORMA DULCE Y SENSIBLE DE NUESTROS QUERIDOS PROTAGONISTAS, ESPERO HABERLO LOGRADO.<p>

VARIAS VECES RE-HICE ESTE CAPITULO POR QUE NO ME GUSTABA O POR QUE NO ME CONVENCIA PERO CREO QUE EL RESULTADO SALIO MEJOR DE LO QUE YO ESPERABA. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI FUE ASI DEJENME UN REVIEW...

BUENO GENTE, QUERIA AVISARLES QUE SE ME ESTA COMPLICANDO MUCHO A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR, NO ES POR QUE NO TENGA IDEAS, QUE DE HECHO TENGO MUCHAS, PERO LO QUE PASA ES QUE MI HIJA VIENE CON MUCHAS TARES DE LA ESCUELA Y LA TENGO QUE AYUDAR, SUMANDOLE A ESO EL HECHO DE QUE MI NENA MAS CHIQUITA QUIERE "AYUDARLA", QUITANDOLE LOS LAPICES Y EL CUADERNO, ME DEJAN AGOTADA...

ESPERO PODER SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EN LO QUE SIGUE DE LA SEMANA, SI PUEDO...

UNA COSA MAS... ENTRE A UN FORO DE RANMA 1/2 DONDE ME ENCOTRE CON MUCHA GENTE PARA DISCUTIR Y COMPARAR COSAS DE ESTE MANGA/ANIME QUE TANTO AMAMOS. SI QUIEREN PUEDEN ENTRAR Y DEJAR SUS INQUIETUDES O PREGUNTAS... LA DIRECCION ES: http : / / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / Ranma _ 12 / 39195 / SIN LOS ESPACIOS…

BUENO AHORA A RESPONDER REVIEWS:

**ITZELDESAOTOME:** ME ALEGRA QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO. SI TIENES RAZON LA MAMA DE AKANE SUFRE SOLO PORQUE EL HDP DE TAMAKURA PUSO SUS OJOS EN ELLA... SI TE GUSTO LA INTENSIDAD EN LOS ANTIGUOS CAPITULOS ESPERO QUE ESTE HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO... LA ESCENA DE NABIKI Y SU MAMA ME COSTO MCUHO ESCRIBIRLA Y TE AGRADEZCO TUS PALABRAS... GRACIAS POR TUS DESEOS...

**USAGI13CHIBA:**HOLA AMIGA! SI LA FRIA Y "MALA" NABIKI EMBARAZADA... ME GUSTO PENSARLA ASI Y BUENO LO TUVE QUE ESCRIBIR! COMO HABRAS VISTO, ELLA NO SE LO DIJO. EL LA ENGAÑO Y SE LE SALIO SIN DARSE CUENTA... NO TE PUDO DECIR QUIEN MAS SABRA SOBRE SU VERDADERO NOMBRE HAY QUE SEGUIR LEYENDO PARA ESO. SOBRE TAMAKURA NO LO TENIA PLANEADO, SURGIO A ULTIMO MOMENTO, ASI QUE AHORA VERE COMO ENLAZARLO... BUENO ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO..

**SAKUSA: **ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO... Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN...

**CJS:** HAY MUCHO MAS TODAVIA ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO..

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS, SE QUE ESTO TOMA TIEMPO, PERO EL SABER QUE ESTAN ALLI ME ALEGRA EL DIA...

AHORA LES TENGO UNA PROPUESTA... EL QUE ADIVINE QUIEN MATO A LA FAMILIA DE AKANE PODRA DECIDIR EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA... LES DEJO UNA PISTAS... TAMAKURA LO ORDENO PERO NO FUE EL AUTOR... TOMORI TAMPOCO... ES ALGUIEN QUE LE TIENE MUCHA ENVIDIA Y YA APARECIO EN ESTA HISTORIA...

BUENO QUIEN ADIVINE SERA AVISADO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, PERO TIENE QUE JURARME QUE NO SE LO DIRA A NADIE. YO ME CONTACTARE CON QUIEN HAYA ADIVINADO...

BUENO NOS VEREMOS

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE-ZK...


	15. La Verdad Sale A La Luz

**Este capitulo va dedicado a _usagi13chiba _y _sakusa,_ ya saben porque...**

0

**Capitulo 14**

0

"**Estoy en medio del que soy**

**Y del que tu quisieras"**

_Fuiste tú, Ricardo Arjona_

0

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

0

-_Bienvenidos, pasen- _nos invito a su casa con una sonrisa tan hipócrita como la mía.

Entramos en el departamento –_Gracias- _hablo Ranma seco y cortante, sin un atisbó de sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Hola ¿Ukyo... no?-_ salude mientras caminábamos hacia el interior. -_¿Tu la decoraste?-_ era hora de ser mala.

Ukyo me sonrío por sobre su hombro, mientras nos señalaba nuestros lugares en la mesa –_Si, yo lo hice-_

Me senté junto con Ranma –_Pues la verdad te vendría bien el consejo de un decorador profesional.-_

La vi fruncir el ceño pero no dijo nada sobre el tema. Se dio la vuelta y fue a, lo que supongo, era la cocina.

Nos quedamos allí sentados observando a nuestro alrededor por futuras amenazas a nuestra salud. Yo veía todos los objetos como posibles armas y Ranma las rutas de escape.

Allí frente a nosotros se encontraban tres objetos que me llamaron poderosamente la atención, estaban a la vista de cualquiera que entrara en la casa pero era como si estuvieran expuestos como trofeos de guerra. En el momento en el que los reconocí, dos cosas totalmente distintas sucedieron. Por un lado, mi sangre se helo como si estuviera en medio de la antártica desnuda y, por el otro, esta hirvió con el calor de un volcán en erupción.

Ukyo estaba dándome la espalda, para su suerte y la mía en ese momento, preparando el te. Note de reojo como Ranma observaba como mis manos se cerraban por su propia voluntad y como trataba de regular mi respiración. Levanto su rostro para verme y me vio mirando fijamente la pared que estaba enfrente de nosotros. Su piel perdió la tonalidad tan característica suya, ese tostado por el sol, para verse realmente pálida, cuando reconoció los tres objetos que estaban allí. Eran tres simples objetos, bastante cotidianos, nada extravagante, pero para mi era la llave del misterio, la punta del iceberg, la ultima pieza que le faltaba a este rompecabezas. Un par de lentes, un listón para cabello y un obi (cinturón).

Respire profundamente. A mi lado, Ranma me apretó la mano para decirme que estaba conmigo, mas agradecida no podía estar. Ahora tenia que poner todas mis armas en acción y demostrarle a esa perra de lo que es capaz una Tendo. Sonreí perversamente. Tal vez cuando éramos amigas esto no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, pero ahora… no podía decir lo mismo.

Ukyo vino con la bandeja, esta contenia la tetera y tres tazas. Se sentó enfrente de nosotros y dándole la espalda los tres objetos. No sabia que era mejor, si tirar la mesa a la mierda y destrozarle la cara a golpes, dejarla tan desfigurada que ni siquiera su propia madre podría reconocerla o, tranquilizarme y esperar... después de todo la venganza es un plato que se come frío ¿no?

Nos sirvió el te humeante. Se llevo su taza a la boca y luego de saborearlo nos hablo -_Y díganme... ¿como se conocieron?-_

Ranma dejo la taza sobre la mesa y me tomo la mano –_Ella trabaja en un bar a donde siempre voy. Conversamos un rato, luego bailamos, nos besamos y estamos juntos desde entonces -_ ¿Quién podría decir que Ranma había aprendido a mentir tan bien? Esa era la respuesta que habíamos pensado, simple, común y bastante ambigua. Después de hacer el amor un par de veces mas, nos quedamos pensando en lo que le diríamos a Ukyo. Ella seguramente sabía que Ranma era detective, después de todo trabajaban juntas con Kodachi y esta era la concuñada de Ranma. Así que fuimos a lo más escueto y frecuente, nos conocimos en un bar, bailamos, nos besamos y seguimos juntos desde ese momento. Trabajaba en ese bar como camarera, que ¡oh casualidad! era el de Hyro.

-_Fue un flechazo instantáneo- _añadí sonriendo como boba enamorada, lo cual no era muy difícil de interpretar.

Ukyo tomo otro sorbo –_Ah… si…Qué bien... –_ dijo bastante desganada. -_¿Tienes familia?- _inquirió dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

Apreté la taza con mas fuerza de la necesaria –_Si, tengo una hermana que vive en Estados Unidos- _Ranma me había contado después de hacer el amor que Nabiki estaba en Japón y lo de su embarazo, cosa que me alegro sobremanera, iba a ser tía. Pero era difícil imaginarme a ella con niños. Nabiki y niños no eran palabras para la misma frase. También que mi madre estaba aquí, esto casi me hizo llorar, pero no lo haría, guardaría esas lágrimas para cuando sea el tiempo de reencontrarme con ella. -_¿Y tú?-_

_-Solo mi padre que hace mucho que no veo-_ me respondió juntando las tazas.

Ranma la observo por un momento y luego hablo -_¿Y a tu hijo no lo ves?-_ ya sabía la respuesta pero igual la quería poner nerviosa.

Podía ver el aura roja que la rodeaba y sentir el odio y rencor que esta irradiaba –_Pues veras que no, el padre no me permite verlo- _hablo entre dientes.

-_Es entendible, después de todo los abandonaste a la buena de dios-_ contrarrestó Ranma

La vi apretar con fuerza la bandeja que tenia la tetera y las tazas, lo miro por un momento como queriendo decirle algo pero no lo hizo y se marcho a la cocina.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

-_¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?-_ nos pregunto ya con la comida en nuestros platos.

-_Yo diría que algunas semanas-_ lo mire a Ranma y este sonrió asintiendo.

Ukyo tomo un bocado y se lo llevo a la boca, la vi masticar casi mecánicamente, bien este era el momento que estaba esperando.-_Y dime Ukyo… ¿de donde conoces a __mi __novio?-_

La vi atragantarse y toser cubriéndose la boca para que la comida le bajara por el esófago. Me acerque y le di la copa con vino –_Bebe te hará bien-_ se la acerque a los labios casi haciéndole tragar la misma, lo que produjo otro ahogamiento. Ranma me observaba y trataba de no reírse.

-_¡Oh!… que tonta… discúlpame… es que soy un poco torpe…- _le dije con falso remordimiento.

-_Es..esta b..bien-_ contesto aun costándole respirar. Un poco más repuesta me respondió –_Con Ran-chan-_

_-Ranma-_ corte duramente

Ella me observo y frunció el ceño –_Si, como te decía, con Ranma nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños y fuimos grandes amigos, pero luego su padre se lo llevo a entrenar y no lo vi más, hasta que me mude aquí, a los dieciséis años. Su padre y el mío nos habían comprometido pero eso no funciono ya que el tenia otras tres prometidas, y bueno con el tiempo el se marcho y lo seguí. Allí me contó que estaba enamorado de una de ellas, con la que vivía, pero que necesitaba encontrarse a si mismo y es por eso que se iba. Bueno esa noche bebimos demás y paso lo que __debía__ pasar-_ dijo mirándolo sonriendo como borrego degollado.

Ranma la miraba sin ninguna muestra de recuerdo en sus ojos.

-_¿Qué?... ¿se acostaron?-_ le pregunte yendo al grano, necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado, aunque me doliera.

-_Si – _declaro y me miro –_Fue una noche que __jamás__ olvidare. Fue tan apasionado, tan dulce-_

_-Se ve que lo disfrutaste, pero por lo visto el no piensa lo mismo- _levante una ceja he indique con la cabeza a Ranma, quien tenia una mueca de asco en el rostro.

-_No lo disfrute, o mejor dicho si lo disfrute porque pensé que era a Akane a quien amaba y no a ti- _escupió.

¡La cara de Ukyo era un poema! Se podía ver la furia en sus ojos.

-_¡Que feo que te hagan el amor y piensen en otra mujer!- _¡para que aprendas perra! Me reí fuertemente sin quitarle la vista a ella, como si me hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Esto solo la hizo enfadar más.

La vi apretar los palillos fuertemente casi hasta el punto de quebrarlos. Suspiro y se levanto de golpe diciendo que traería el postre.

Nuestros no tan gratos comentarios lograron lo que nos propusimos, hacerla enojar. En ese estado no tardaría mucho en revelarnos lo que queríamos. Después de todo, cuando uno esta en ese estado de furia, no mide las palabras.

_-Espero que les gusten los dango- _nos grito desde la cocina.

-_Si, claro- _respondió Ranma.

Minutos después apareció trayendo los platos y el te verde. Nos sirvió la infusión y los dango. Estaban buenos, había que reconocerlo.

Ya habíamos terminado de cenar y nos encontrábamos en la sobremesa tomando un café.

-_¿Hace mucho que trabajas en el bar?-_ le pregunte dejando el café en la mesa.

Ella me miro y sonrió –_Si y no, en el bar hace poco mas de seis meses. Pero trabajo para el dueño hace más de dos años. El señor Tamakura me enseño todo lo que se- _sonrió nuevamente pero esta sonrisa era mas siniestra.

El escuchar ese nombre de su boca hizo que todas las conjeturas que había hecho en mi mente se unieran sin ningún error, ¡ella había sido! ¡Ella fue la hija de puta que mato a mi familia!

Ranma apretó su taza fuertemente pero sonrió burlón -_¿También te enseño como ser una zorra?- _río fuertemente –_No, perdón eso ya lo sabias-_ se llevo una mano al corazón –_Mi error-._

Aplaudí mentalmente a Ranma por su buena respuesta, pero ya era hora de tener la confirmación que necesitábamos, ya que aunque no se notara teníamos toda la conversación gravada. Tenía un micrófono con forma de broche en mi remera. -_¿Y eso? ¿Que es?- _señale la pared a su espalda.

Ella giro y pude ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos, ese que se ve cuando uno hace bien un trabajo. –_ ¡Oh!… ¿eso? Es el primer trabajo que hice para mi jefe-._

_-Unas gafas, un listón y un obi… que jefe más raro tienes- _levante una ceja curiosamente.

-_Si, bueno, el trabajo no era el conseguirlos sino lidiar con las tres personas dueñas de estos. Como lo hice bien, el jefe me dejo quedármelos- _nos explico.

-_Pero que jefe tan considerado tienes- _sonreír falsamente tragándome la bilis que sentía por ella

Ella me sonrío complacida –_Si, es un buen jefe. Me dejo ajustar una cuenta pendiente-_

Era la hora de sacarnos las caretas –_Sabes… yo también tengo una cuenta pendiente-_ comente.

Apoyo sus codos en la mesa demostrándome que tenia toda su atención.-_ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-_ inquirió levantando una ceja

Me acomode mejor, viendo la pared, mejor dicho los tres objetos allí expuestos –_Mataron a mi padre, mi cuñado y mi hermana embarazada a sangre fría-_ clave mis ojos en ella –_Pero ahora ya se quien fue- _termine sonriéndole confiadamente retándola con la mirada. Abrió los ojos asombrada y pude ver algo de miedo en ellos, pero este fue rápidamente ocultado por rencor.

Me observo demostrándome que no tenía miedo de mí, porque ya sabía quien era. Siempre menospreciándome, pero esta vez se llevaría una gran sorpresa. –_Te deseo suerte- _hablo sonriéndome falsamente.

-_No necesito suerte- _hable entre dientes –_Ahora ya se que fue una perra sin corazón que quiso chantajear a mi novio haciéndole creer que el hijo que llevaba en su vientre era suyo. Cuando esto no funciono lo abandono en los brazos de su padre para poder vengarse de mí, cuando yo no tuve nada que ver. Pero parece que si, según su retorcida cabeza.-_ la vi fruncir el ceño ante mis palabras, pero aun no había terminado. –_Como no tuvo los COJONES suficientes para enfrentarse a mi, fue por las personas mas débiles. Las que no podían defenderse. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que ese fue su peor error. Porque la sangre de los inocentes clama justicia, y no me voy a detener hasta que se haga- _finalice acercándome hacia ella y mirándola fijamente.

Ranma se levanto y me tomo la mano, llamándonos la atención –_Creo que es hora de que nos vallamos- _

Sin decir más nos fuimos dejando a una callada y temblante Ukyo detrás de nosotros.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Estábamos en el auto tratando de encenderlo pero este no lo hacia. Dándonos por vencidos, lo dejamos allí y caminamos hasta la avenida para encontrar algún taxi. Claro que esto era una tarea casi imposible, ya que por este vecindario no había ninguno. Derrotados decidimos caminar hasta poder encontrar uno.

Habíamos hecho unas diez cuadras, cuando doblamos una esquina, la cual me pareció tremendamente familiar. Allí frente a nosotros había cerca de diez hombres apuntándonos con nuestras armas. Mi mente tuvo un flashback hacia la visión que tuve la noche anterior y el momento en el que Ranma era herido. ¡Claro por eso se me hacia familiar! Tenía ganas de golpearme la frente pero las circunstancias no eran propicias. Nos miramos y en el mismo momento desenfundamos nuestras armas.

Nos escudamos detrás de unas paredes, el a la derecha y yo a la izquierda. Los sonidos de las balas era todo lo que podía escuchar, salvó por algún que otro quejido o el ruido de un cuerpo golpear el suelo. Caían como cartas tiradas por el viento. Ellos no tenían en donde refugiarse lo que los hacia un blanco fácil, en cambio nosotros estábamos protegidos. Yo iba por la mitad de mi segundo cargador y Ranma me hizo seña de que no le quedaban mas balas. Teníamos que acabar con ellos a mano limpia.

Quedaba el último en pie, cuando este pego un grito y sus refuerzos llegaron. No los podía contar bien debido a la oscuridad, pero estimo que eran cerca de diez o quince. Estos no tenían armas de fuego, pero si espadas, bo, gamma, katanas y otras cosas mas. Ranma me hizo una seña y ambos salimos de nuestros refugios, colocándonos espalda con espalda. Los hombres nos rodearon.

Hace mucho que no tenia una buena pelea y, con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, me sentía en una especie de transe. La oscuridad era casi absoluta, pero no lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos ver el filo de las armas. Se acercaron dos hacia mí, y pude ver la misma cantidad acercarse a Ranma. Era difícil pero cuando giraba podía verlo. De los dos, uno tenia una katana, el otro solo sus puños, pero no por eso menos importante. Un golpe bien dado, podía hacer más daño que el acero.

De inmediato quite la cadena que adornaba mi cadera. Tenia que mantener mi distancia. Tomé posición, pies firmemente en posición de montar y mis manos al frente estirando la cadena. Los vi mirarse entre ellos y atacaron. Primero vino el que sostenía la katana. Ataco con ella, pero lo esquive y logre conectar una patada en su espalda lo que logro desestabilizarlo. Ni bien apoye el pie, sentí un golpe en mi costado izquierdo, gire adolorida, pero apreté fuerte la mandíbula y estire mi mano con la cadena logrando darle de lleno en el rostro, la utilice como si fuera un látigo. Este camino hacia atrás con sus manos en el rostro. Recuperado el de la katana, volvió a atacar, tome la cadena y la enrollé entre su mano y la katana, haciendo presión, logrando que este la soltara. Solté un extremo de la cadena y esta volvió a mí, la enrolle en mi brazo y patee fuertemente su cabeza logrando que este girara sobre si y cayera al suelo, desmayado. De reojo vi una pierna volar hacia mí, justo a tiempo la esquive, tome su brazo extendido y lo golpee en la axila, luego coloque mi brazo debajo del suyo y golpee con mi codo, logrando que este se quebrara. El hombre grito y cayó al suelo, llorando como una niña.

Observe a Ranma, ahora peleaba con tres, los primeros dos ya estaban en el piso. Unos de ellos tenia un bo, el otro un bokken y el otro nada. Pero Ranma se las arreglo para acabar con ellos con una simpleza que me hacia ver como una novata. Decidida a no dejarme opacar por el, y con el orgullo al máximo, me dispuse a convertir esta pelea a muerte en una competencia.

-_¡Dos menos!-_ grite al aire

Vi a dos acercarse a mi, estos ya sin armas.

Ranma terminando con uno mas me contesto -_¡Tres menos!- _lo escuche golpear a otro -_¡Ahora son cuatro!- _no lo veía pero podía jurar que su sonrisa burlona estaba presente.

¡Mierda, tenia dos de ventaja! Bueno habría que arreglarlo.

Corrí a su encuentro, logre colocarme en el medio de ambos, cortando su táctica de golpearme juntos. Desde afuera se debe haber visto como una de esas películas de Matrix, todo a alta velocidad. Golpee al primero con mi puño, mientras esquivaba al que estaba detrás mió, logre conectarle una patada en la parte de adentro de la rodilla, haciendo que esta se saliera de su lugar. El primero que quedaba, volvió a atacarme pero me defendí y saltando quede en su espalda, con mi mano abierta lo golpee en la nuca dejándolo desmayado.

-_¡Dos menos y voy cuatro!- _le grite. Estábamos bastante alejados por las peleas que sosteníamos.

Lo pude ver batallando con uno que tenia una katana. Pero sabia que solo estaba jugando con el. Si Ranma quería, lo podía terminar en cualquier momento. Así de bueno era, el muy desgraciado...

Quedaban cuatro más, sin contar el que estaba con Ranma.

Me abalance hacia ellos. A uno le di una patada en las costillas, escuchando como estas se quebraban. -_¡Cinco!- _la cuenta subía y estaba en ventaja.

Dos de ellos se apresuraron a atacarme. Los deje acercarse ambos con sus puños extendidos. Los tome y me agache quedando detrás de ellos. Coloque mis brazos debajo de los suyos para que estos no los pudieran utilizar, salte y con mis rodillas golpee sus rostros. Con fuerza los levante en el aire y cayeron detrás mío.

El último que quedaba lanzo miles de objetos al aire, tales como shuriken, dagas, y demás objetos afilados. Me hizo recordar a Mouse.

Mire la trayectoria, notando con miedo como esta iba dirigida a Ranma, quien estaba de espalda a las armas.

Logre crear en mis manos una masa de ki bastante poderosa -_¡Shishi- Hoko-Dan!- _grité al momento que lance la energía tratando de que esta desviara la gran mayoría de armas que, sin duda, se clavarían en la espalda de Ranma.

El hombre que las lanzo me miro asombrado y temeroso, pero lanzo nuevamente mas armas ahora hacia mi. ¿Cuántas más tendría? ¿Seria conocido de Mouse? Salte, gire y esquive cuantas pude. Las que no, se clavaron en el suelo. -_¡Ya me tienes harta!-_ le grite al lanzador de objetos filosos. Concentrándome expuse mi ki, este cubría todo mi cuerpo. Extendí mis brazos y este salio desplegado en todas direcciones. La luz solo duro unos segundos pero me basto para acercarme, y mientras lo hacía, tome una de las dagas que había lanzado y se la hundí en el pecho. El hombre cayó al piso con sus ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido por lo que había hecho, pero a su vez sonriendo complacido. No entendía porque hasta que un dolor agudo me invadió. Observe hacia abajo y pude ver como en el medio de mi estomago yacía clavada una espada. Esta no me atravesaba pero estaba firmemente enganchada en mi cuerpo. La sangre brotaba de la herida cuando trate de quitarla. Apreté fuertemente los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Las manos me temblaban pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. De un tirón logre quitármela. Un gruñido salio de lo profundo de mi garganta. Observe de reojo a Ranma que aprovecho el haz de luz y acabo con su contrincante. Rápidamente arranque parte de mi ropa, la manga izquierda, y la coloque en la herida, -_Mierda- _gruñí cuando la tela rozo la lesión. Con la cadena, apreté la herida para poder detener la hemorragia que, sino era atendida rápidamente, acabaría conmigo. Una vez lista, y aun temblando, me gire y pude verlo caminando hacia mí.

-_¿Estas bien?-_ pregunto preocupado observando la tela, que por ahora, no se había manchado con mi sangre.

-_Si-_ susurre. Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse –_Solo es un rasguño- _. Se acerco queriendo corroborar mis palabras pero quite sus manos.

Me maree súbitamente tomando su hombro para sostenerme. El abrió los ojos y coloco una mano en mi cintura -_¿Estas bien?-_ pregunto intranquilo.

Iba a responderle cuando otros hombres salieron a nuestro encuentro. ¿Cuántos más habrían? Me pregunte.

Ranma se dio vuelta quedando delante de mí, entre ellos y yo. Varios puntos negros nublaban mi vista y me era difícil verlos. Como pude quite los palillos que sostenian mi cabello y los lancé. La suerte estaba de nuestro lado porque le di a dos, uno que cayo con el palillo clavado en su vientre y el otro, con el restante, en su cuello. Ranma corrió a velocidad luz y noqueo a otros tres.

Me agache como pude y tome una espada olvidada, con esta me defendí de uno que se había acercado a mi cuando Ranma corrió hacia ellos. Trataba de atacar pero era muy rápido, o tal vez, la falta de sangre me estaba alterando. Como pude esquivaba, bloqueando con mi espada la suya. Se giro y pude ver una apertura en su forma. Aproveche mi oportunidad y ataque. Logre cortarle el cuello, consiguiendo que sangre saltara por el mismo. El hombre cayo al suelo derramando el espeso liquido. Algunas gotas me salpicaron, con la manga, que no arranqué, me limpie la mejilla. La cabeza me daba vueltas y mis piernas fallaron. Me costaba respirar. Sentía que mis pulmones ardían con el esfuerzo de que entrara aire. Mi vista era casi nula. No escuchaba nada a mí alrededor. Caí al piso.

Me golpee la cabeza pero ya no tenia fuerza para levantarme o quejarme. Quede allí, en el suelo, sin poder moverme, solo observando.

Vi como Ranma golpeaba al que quedaba en pie con una certera patada en la cabeza haciendo estrellarse con la pared. Ranma se acerco a mí. Podía sentir que me hablaba pero no le podía responder sentía que la boca no me servia. Parpadeaba pero igual lo veía doble. En un momento se dio vuelta y pude sentir un sudor frío recorrerme la espalda. Como pude gire mi cabeza y pude verla. Allí estaba Ukyo sosteniendo un arma apuntado a Ranma. Estaba diciéndole algo pero no entendía que, más bien no la escuchaba, solo veia sus labios moverse. Ranma estaba de espaldas a mi, queriéndome proteger como tantas veces en el pasado lo había hecho. Lo que sucedió después no puedo explicarlo. Se que tome un arma que estaba cerca mío y dispare. Pero no recuerdo nada mas, solo oscuridad.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>AH! POR FIN, POR FIN, POR FIN... PUDE TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO...<p>

FUE UNO DE LOS QUE MAS TIEMPO ME LLEVO... NO PORQUE ME COSTARA ESCRIBIRLO, SINO PORQUE NO TENIA EL TIEMPO PARA ELLO. ESCRIBI TODOS LOS DIAS UN PARRAFO O DOS, DESPUES NO ME GUSTABA Y LO BORRABA, ASI SUCESIVAMENTE. PERO AHORA ESTOY CONFORME CON EL RESULTADO... ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN...

COMO VEN SE TERMINO EL MISTERIO, UKYO FUE QUIEN LOS MATO... ¿SE LO ESPERABAN? SE QUE TIENEN MUCHAS PREGUNTAS SOBRE ELLA Y SERAN RESPONDIDAS PROXIMAMENTE... ASI QUE ES CUESTION DE ESPERAR UN POQUITO MAS...

LES PIDO MIS DISCULPAS POR HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR, ME HUBIERA GUSTADO MUCHO HABERLO HECHO MAS RAPIDO. GENERALMENTE UN CAPITULO ME TOMA DOS DIAS HACERLO, MAS OTRO MAS PARA ARREGLAR LA ORTOGRAFIA Y ERRORES. PERO ESTE ME TOMO UNA SEMANA ENTERA. PUEDEN AGRACEDERLE EL RETRASO A MIS HIJAS QUIENES **NO** ME DEJABAN LA COMPU PARA TERMINAR YA QUE ESTAN SUPER ENGANCHADAS CON EL JUEGO DE MARIO BROS...-_-

BUENO AHORA A CONTESTAR REVIEWS...

**DITA34:** GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN TE GUSTE...

**CJS: **GRACIAS, ME ALEGRA QUE TE HALLAN QUEDADO LAS MEJILLAS COLORADAS PORQUE ESO SIGNIFICA QUEHICE BIEN MI TRABAJO JAJJA. AKANE Y SU MAMA MMMMM CREO QUE VENDRA EN EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE AUN NO LO SE... COMO VERAS FUE UKYO MUAHAHHAHA... GRACIAS Y LA MUSA ME ESTA INSPIRANDO MUCHO...

**SAKUSA: **TUVISTE RAZON AMIGA, ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN TE HAYA GUSTADO Y TENGO TUS IDEAS EN CONSIDERACION... NOS VEMOS...

**ITZELDESAOTOME: **ME GUSTA TU NICK, COMO QUISERA SER DE SAOTOME YO TAMBIEN MMMMMM... A TU PEDIDO MAS DRAMA PARA TODOS!

**SAKURA:** GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO...

**USAGI13CHIBA:** AMIGA, TRATE DE SACAR ESTE CAPITULO LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUDE PERO COMO SABRAS LOS HIJOS DEMANDAN MUCHO TIEMPO... FELICIDADES QUE ADIVINASTE... TAMBIEN TENGO TUS IDEAS EN CONSIDERACION... ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN...

**JADEHAZE: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS... TU FIC ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS PORQUE ME DEMUESTRAS LO QUE TANTO HE BUSCADO EN LOS DEMAS FICS... UNA AKANE FUERTE QUE NO SOLO ES UNA NENITA LLORONA...A TODOS MIS LECTORES LES AVISO QUE SI LES GUSTA ESO, PUEDEN LEER EL FIC "LA REINA DE LA NIEVE"... LA TRAMA ES BASTANTE OSCURA. QUERIA PROBAR CON ESTO Y ME GUSTO YA QUE NO SIRVO PARA LA COMEDIA...-_- ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSADO EL CAPITULO NOS VEMOS...

**SANDRA- CHAN: **MIL GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, ME REI MUCHO CON ELLOS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN TE GUSTE...

MIL GRACIAS A: **RANMAXAKANELOVE; SUSYAKANE; DARKEDGE; RENA7; SALIORELIZ Y MININAHERMOSA29.**

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS...

BUENO GENTE COMO YA LES COMENTE LOS INVITO A PASARSE POR EL FORO DE RANMA, LO UNICO QUE TIENEN QUE TENER ES UNA CUENTA AQUI. TODOS SON BIENVENIDOS...

http:/ forum .fanfiction. net / forum / Ranma_12 / 39195/

sin los espacios...

BUE... NOS VEMOS...

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE-ZK...


	16. Despertar Del Miedo

******Hola a todos! Mil perdones por la demora. Pero aquí les dejo otro capitulo... nos vemos abajo...**

****0

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo<span>**** 15**

****0

_"Aquellos que temen se sienten débiles, y por ello atacan incluso al que solo quiere hacerles bien"_

_Anónimo__._

* * *

><p>0<p>

0

-_¡Hay que detener la hemorragia!-_

_-Acuéstenla aquí-_

_-Pon esto haciendo presión, voy a buscar a un doctor-_

_-Debo operarla, pero necesita sangre… ¿alguien sabe cual es la suya?-_

_-O negativa-_

_-Por algo eres su novio-_

_-¿Te parece bromear en un momento así?... Yo tengo el mismo tipo de sangre-_

_-Ahhhh…-_

_-¡Sosténganla! ¡Que no se mueva!-_

_-¿No la puede anestesiar?-_

_-En eso estoy…-_

Luego todo fue oscuridad.

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, sin fuerza. Trate de abrir mis ojos pero estos no cedían. Estaba agotada y no sabia por que. El silencio era absoluto. El sueño y la oscuridad volvieron.

Me dolía la cabeza, trate de abrir mis ojos solo para volver a cerrarlos. Intenté una vez más y estos respondieron, no podía ver casi nada, una tenue luz alumbraba lo que parecía una habitación. Gire mi cabeza hacia mi derecha, logre ver una ventana tapada por gruesas cortinas, no podía distinguir si era de día o de noche. Tampoco me importaba mucho. Seguí observando y note una silla al lado de la cama, sobre ella había una cobija, se ve que alguien pasó tiempo allí. Más allá pude ver lo que parecía un ropero. Gire mi cabeza al lado opuesto, había una mesita con un vaso y una jarra de agua, una lámpara, proseguí observando y pude ver una puerta entreabierta. Podía escuchar voces pero no las distinguía, ni tampoco lo que decían.

Suavemente me incorpore, sentándome en la cama. Me quede unos segundos allí, mientas todo a mi alrededor giraba. Quise mover mis piernas para el costado y apoyar mis pies en el piso, cuando un agudo dolor me invadió. –_Mierda- _me queje con la boca seca. Coloque mi mano en el costado donde sentí en dolor, observe que toda la zona estaba cubierta con vendajes, y con vergüenza descubrí que solo estaba vestida con ropa interior. Allí, al final de la cama, note una bata de lo que parecía seda negra. Lentamente me levante, mis piernas temblaban, como si fueran de gelatina. Di pasos lentos y seguros, apoyándome en el borde de la cama hasta llegar al final de esta. Tome la bata y, aun dolorida, me la puse. La ate en mi cintura con cuidado de no apretar la herida. Me levanté de nuevo, y esta vez, mis piernas eran un poco mas firmes.

Logre llegar a la puerta y la empuje para poder caminar a través de ella. Me encontré con un pasillo oscuro, sobre el final de este se veía una luz. Allí me dirigí, con mi mano tocando las paredes, usándolas como apoyo. Ahora lograba discernir mejor las voces, ambas eran masculinas, y también conocidas. Camine unos metros más que se me hicieron kilómetros. Agucé mi oído, no queriéndome acercar mas, por miedo de que notaran mi presencia, aun que lo dudaba, por lo que podía escuchar estaban muy entretenidos discutiendo.

-_…tiene que saberlo…no…ocultarle…secreto…tiempo mas…- _

_-…tengo que hacerlo…-_

_-No…-_

_-…si, carajo! ¿No te das cuenta que si le digo ellos correrán peligro?-_

_-No… están ocultos… nadie sabe…-_

_-….-_

_-Pero nada… es tiempo… necesita saberlo…-_

_-Lose…-_

¿De quien estaban hablando? Una punzada me invade el cuerpo de nuevo y hace que muerda mis labios para que no salga un grito de dolor llamándoles la atención. Con la mano izquierda apreté la zona, tratando de apaciguar la ardiente punzada. Vuelvo por mis pasos hasta la habitación.

Una vez allí me senté en la cama y largo un suspiro de alivio al notar que este simple acto logra relajarme. Busco en el cajón de la mesita, para ver si están mis cosas, y por suerte mi celular esta. Lo tomo y enciendo. Varias llamadas perdidas, casi todas de Sasuke. Apretó el botón y lo llamo.

-_Señora Enma, ¿esta usted bien?-_

_-Si, lo estoy. Gracias por tu preocupación- _

_-No tiene nada que agradecer, me alegro que se encuentre bien. Corrió el rumor de que la habían herido gravemente-_

_-Nada que no se pueda arreglar con aguja e hilo. Escúchame. Necesito que entre los papeles que guardaste, busques un sobre con el nombre de Tomori y se lo entregues.-_

_-Délo por hecho señora-_

_-Gracias- _

Termine la llamada y me quedo observando el aparato, como si este tuviera las respuestas a mis problemas. Con fuerza lo dejo sobre la cama. Me levanto y camino tomándome el costado para prevenir la inevitable punzada, tratando de sosegar el dolor. Poco a poco me acerco a la ventana, corro las cortinas permitiendo que la escasa luz de noche entrara por ella. Observo el cielo y lo único que veo es oscuridad, ni luna ni estrellas, solo nubes. Se esta avecinando una tormenta y no solo climática.

Apretó mas su costado, el dolor y las punzadas estaban aumentando. Se ríe amargamente –_Una raya mas ¿Qué le hace al tigre?-_

_-Tigresa- _contestan a mi espalda. Su tibio aliento en mi oído me estremece. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que esta detrás de mí? -_¿Te sientes bien? No deberías estar de pie-_ me recrimina, con remordimiento, noto.

Giro mi cabeza, logrando verlo por sobre mi hombro –_Me siento genial- _respondo sarcásticamente. Vuelvo mi vista a la ventana, pero logre ver el comienzo de su tan hermosa y sexy sonrisa.

-_Que bueno que aun tengas ese humor- _pasa su brazo por mi cintura con cuidado evitando rozar la herida y me guía a la cama –_Es hora de que tomes el calmante- _me ayuda a sentar y me cubre con la sabana.

-_Gracias medicina moderna-_ digo,logrando que ría un poco.

Camina alrededor de la cama y toma la jarra de agua, vierte un poco del líquido en el vaso. Saca de entre su ropa una caja de los tan ansiados calmantes. Quita uno, me lo ofrece. Prácticamente se lo quito de la mano, realmente lo necesitaba, el dolor se hace casi imposible de aguantar.

-_Gracias- _le digo una vez tomado el calmante y devolviendo el vaso vacío.

Deja el vaso sobre la mesita y se acuesta en la cama a mi lado –_Debes descansar- _

Lentamente cierro los ojos, lo ultimo que estos ven son esos iris azulados observándome con remordimiento, temor, angustia pero, por sobre todo, alivio.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Unos cabellos rebeldes ocultaban su rostro, por lo que con mi mano los corrí, para poder observar ese rostro que tan preocupado me tenía. Observe el subir y bajar acompasado de su pecho. Me di vuelta y quede mirando el techo, reflexionando sobre los pasados días.

Tenía tanto miedo de que esta vez se fuera para siempre de mi lado. Ya la había perdido una vez, allí en el Monte Fénix. Parecen tan lejanas todas esas aventuras. Tan extrañas, tan salidas de un cuento de hadas. Esa magia, hechizos, embrujos, transformaciones, tácticas milenarias, secuestros, príncipes, islas en el medio de la nada, hombres pájaros, y tantas cosas más. Casi diría que lo extraño, pero ya no tanto. Como todo en la vida tiene su fin. No importa que sea bueno o malo, lo que importa es que de todo hayamos aprendido una lección.

Tal vez en ese momento no lo quise ver, pero el verla y sentirla fría, inmóvil en mis brazos fue la muerte en vida para mí. Pero luego su calida mano rozando mi rostro diciéndome sin palabras "estoy aquí, contigo" fue un dulce bálsamo para mi roto corazón.

Desde ese momento jure hacer todo lo posible por protegerla, pero no la pude proteger de mi mismo. De mis miedos e inseguridades. Esa primera vez para los dos fue… mágica, surreal. Tantas noches había soñado tenerla entre mis brazos y demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Pero… siendo el idota que soy, no hice más que echar a perder lo que mas deseaba en la vida. Su amor.

Pasaron años en lo que no la vi, y cuando lo volví a hacer, ella era otra persona completamente diferente. Había cerrado su corazón, mucho más que cuando la conocí. Su mirada hacia mi, era odio, del mas puro. Y como para que no me odie. Si yo fui quien rompió su corazón.

Luego el pelear a su lado, junto con Hyro. Ese ultimo beso entre el caos a nuestro alrededor. El saberla muerta, el verla en el féretro, ese fue el peor momento de mi vida. Supero con creces el del Monte Fénix. Por que allí, fue cosa de unos momentos para poder observar de nuevo abrirse esos ojos almendrados que me volvían loco. Pero el verla en el cajón, pálida, inmóvil, sin un atisbe de vida en su ser, me desgarro el corazón. Saber que no había magia, hechizos, poder sobrenatural contra el que pelear para que devolviera la vida a la dueña de mi corazón aun a costa de la mía propia. ¿Por qué de que valía mi vida si ella no estaba para compartirla?

Y… de nuevo sentirla en mis brazos, desangrándose, apagándose su luz… fue sentir que nuevamente la perdía. Entonces reaccione. No, esta vez, No. Nunca más. Nuca más la vería arriesgar su vida por mí. Jamás la volvería a poner en peligro por mi culpa. Aunque la cabeza dura quisiera. No, primero muerto.

Fue entonces que corrí con todas mis fuerzas, como tantos años atrás, sobre los techos. Tome el celular y llame a Ryoga, avisándole que consiguiera un medico lo antes posible para que pudiera atenderla. El medico tardaría mas de lo que ella podía esperar. Pero entonces cuando creía que el mundo volvía a derrumbarse sobre mí, apareció la vieja Cologne. Ella le aplico los primeros auxilios, gracias a unas pócimas que tenía y transfirió un poco de mi ki a ella. De esta manera logramos mantenerla con vida hasta que el medico llego.

Verla respirar y volver a tener color en sus mejillas, simplemente me dejo sin palabras.

No me aleje de su lado por ningún motivo, me quede a su lado día y noche, velando su sueño. Tenía miedo de que si no estaba a su lado podría desaparecer como agua entre los dedos.

El único momento en el que me fui, ella despertó. Me aleje de ella porque Ryoga me arrastro. Yo ya no tenia fuerzas para detenerlo. Me senté en la mesa y comí, aunque no tuviera hambre. Pero sabía que lo necesitaba aunque solo fuera para poder regresar más rápido a su lado.

Pero Ryoga quería hablar conmigo y lo hicimos. Se que nos escucho, pero que no entendió de que hablábamos o discutíamos, mas precisamente. El ki que le transferí, me dejo percibirla.

Ahora solo espero que se recupere pronto, para que podamos terminar con todo esto de una buena vez.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había despertado. Los puntos estaban sanando bien y en unos días mas se los quitarían. Había logrado que Ranma la dejara sola para poder bañarse. Este se fue para hablar con la vieja Cologne, y averiguar si sabían algo de Ukyo. El le había contado que su disparó fue el que termino con toda la lucha, ya que le dio a Ukyo. Los restantes hombres al ver herida a su jefa fueron en su ayuda dando por finalizada la pelea. Esto le permitió huir de allí con ella en brazos.

Ahora estaba tratando de averiguar sobre la salud de su ex –amiga, no tanto por gusto propio, después de todo ella fue la que ordeno el ataque, sino por Ryuu. Aunque ella no se mostrara como su madre, el niño la adoraba. Y no era justo que por una sed de venganza, se llevaran también las ilusiones de un pequeño que nada tenia que ver en el asunto.

Se encontraba saboreando un taza de te cuando el celular sonó. Ryoga, que estaba a su lado, se apresuro a tomarlo pensando que era el suyo y que Ranma lo llamaba informándole de la situación en la que Ukyo se encontraba.

-_Es el tuyo-_ le hablo acercándole el aparato a su mano.

Akane lo tomo apresuradamente, miro la pantalla. Era Sasuke.

-_Sasuke, dime- _contesto.

Su frente se frunció al escuchar lo que el pequeño ninja le decía –_Bien, vente para aquí. Cuídate-_ finalizo la llamada.

Dejo el celular sobre la mesa, su vista fija en el.

Ryoga la observaba en silencio, no quería importunarla con preguntas. Pero esa seriedad le decía que algo grave estaba sucediendo.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos en silencio, hablo.

-_Todos los cabezas de familia han desaparecido, incluso los más insignificantes- _explico con voz dura e impasible.

Ryoga abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendido, ella levanto la mirada y la conecto con el antes chico -cerdo. Ambos tuvieron un mismo pensamiento. Hyro.

Ella rápidamente tomo el aparato y marco su número.

Un tono. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

-_Atiende ¡Maldita sea!- _gruño nerviosa.

Cinco. Estaba por colgar e intentar de nuevo cuando atendieron.

-_¿Hola?- _contesto del otro lado adormilado.

-_¿Hyro? ¡Hyro! ¡Que bueno que atiendes!- _respondió aliviada de saberlo a salvo.

-_¿Akane eres tu?- _pregunto algo adormilado aun.

_-Si, escúchame. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Toma todas tus cosas, solo lo necesario y sal de ahí. Ven a lo de Ryoga. ¡Rápido!-_ comunico apresuradamente, sin pausas, con la angustia por su bienestar a flor de piel.

_-¿Eh? Espera, espera… mas despacio-_ trataba de entender pero no había tiempo para eso. Si ya habían desaparecido casi todos, lo mas lógico era que el, fuera el próximo.

_-¡No hay tiempo! Todos los jefes desaparecieron, tu eres uno de ellos, ven para aquí- _rogó, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

_-Akane… nada me pasara… ¿si?- _unos segundos de silencio –_espera un segundo que están golpeando la puerta-_ el miedo, maldito temor, se apodero de ella.

_-No atiendas, no… Hyro…- _suplico, imploro, ordeno, pero de nada sirvió

Pero ya no lo escucho más. Solo unos gritos inentendibles, algunos golpes contra muebles y, luego, silencio. El más absoluto y horrible silencio.

-_¡Hiro! ¡Hyroooo!-_ gritó desesperada.

Observo el teléfono como si este pudiera mostrarle lo que había pasado. Con rabia lo arrojo contra la pared, destruyéndolo al instante. Miedo, angustia, incertidumbre, rencor, odio. Todas estas emociones la recorrieron. Respiro profundamente tratando de calmar a su nervioso corazón que palpitaba velozmente. Su resolución fue ir a buscarlo. Y pobre del que se opusiera en su camino.

-_Tengo que ayudarlo- _murmuro levantándose ágilmente.

Ryoga había escuchado todo y se puso de pie junto con ella. –_No puedes irte, aun no estas sana, puedes hacerte daño.- _ trato de razonar con ella. Pero ella no le hacia caso, susurraba improperios, maldiciones.

Se la notaba tensa y nerviosa, caminaba por la casa buscando las armas. Todo era en vano, ellos las habían guardado lejos de su alcance, sabiendo que algo así podría pasar.

Se detuvo y giró lentamente, su mirada era letal -_¿En donde están mis armas, Ryoga?- _pregunto con falsa amabilidad, su voz fría como el acero.

El la miro pero no dijo nada. Se quedo callado. Sabia de lo que ella era capas y, aun así, prefirió el silencio.

-_Esta bien, me iré sin ellas- _pasó por su lado golpeando su hombro a propósito. Cuando estaba por tomar el picaporte, sintió un pequeño puntazo en la nuca. Junto con un –_Perdóname Akane- _La oscuridad la recibió.

continuara...

* * *

><p>hola gente bella! jejej *esquivo tomatazos* perdón! no quise tardar tanto en subir este capitulo, pero me enganche en el reto de eleniak y mis jugos creativos se fueron para ahí...<p>

bueno que les pareció?

si ya se, me van a matar por dejarlo así. pero es que estamos llegando al final y bueno, todo es para crear expectativa...

ahora a responder reviews:

**Dita34:** gracias por tus palabras. y si fue Ukyo nomas! espero que te haya gustado este también.

**Jadehaze: **hola amiga! que feo que te digan eso no? pero se lo merece por zorra gracias por tus palabras, me hace muy feliz el saber que cada día mejoro un poco mas. no hay porque agradecer tu fic es genial! un beso y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Sakusa:**no hay porque, vos adivinaste! te lo merecías... un beso y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo cambien.

**Sakura: **no la mate, si no creo que me mataban a mi ¿5 hijos? bue... veremos... gracias y espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Cjs: **gracias, pero como viste no la mate... como pueden desconfiar asi de mi snif, snif. *lloro como Soun* buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

**Itzeldesaotome: **esa frase me salio del alma! todo a su tiempo, no seas ansiosa! no vale yo también quiero ser de Saotome...

**Ranmaxakanelove: **si, el sueño se en vez de ser ranma el herido fue ella. no te preocupes que la voy a seguir... besos

**Usagi13chiba: **amiga! el reencuentro sera pronto, todos van a pagar algunos mas que otros muahhahah! espero te haya gustado, besos.

bueno gente mil gracias a todos por aguantarme y prontito les traeré un nuevo capitulo...

rusa-ranmayakane-zk...

#1 fuera!


	17. El Tiempo No Para

****_Hola a todos... lamento el retraso, pero bueno he tenido varios problemas por lo que no pude actualizar antes. Es por eso que termine 3 capítulos y los traigo juntos para compensarles el tiempo que he demorado._

_No es el final, todavía..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>0

**Capitulo 16**

** El tiempo no para**

****0

* * *

><p>0<p>

"_Pero si pensas que estoy derrotada,_

_Quiero que sepas que me la sigo jugando,_

_Porque el tiempo, el tiempo no para._

_Unos días si, otros no,_

_Estoy sobreviviendo sin un rasguñon,_

_Por la caridad de quien me detesta"_

_El tiempo no para by Fabiana Cantilo._

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

El tiempo no para aunque nosotros así lo queramos.

Quisiera poder detener el tiempo en ese preciso instante en el que mi hermano escucho el golpe en la puerta, retrocederlo y poder explicarle mejor la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero el tiempo solo va en una sola dirección, hacia delante… salvo que tengas en espejo griego del maestro Happosai. Todavía oigo sus palabras "_No se debe jugar con el pasado, porque uno no sabe que es lo que puede cambiar en el futuro"_. Aun teniéndolo en mis manos no tengo el valor de utilizarlo. Seria tan fácil volver a ese momento justo en el que todas nuestras vidas se fueron a la mierda. Ese exacto instante y cambiar las decisiones tomadas. Pero si lo hiciera todo cambiaria, no sabría la verdad sobre mi pasado, Kasumi, papa y tofu talvez estarían con nosotros, jamás hubiera conocido a Hyro ni a Miko, Nabiki no estaría casada ni mucho menos esperando su primer hijo, ranma todavía tendría su maldición, Ryoga no tendría a su hijo, todos sufrirían por mi egoísmo.

Es por eso que no puedo hacerlo. Hay que enfrentar las cosas como son y no esconder la cabeza en la tierra esperando que los problemas pasen sin que nosotros no tengamos que resolverlos.

Ya es hora de hacer lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Terminar con todo esto de una buena vez.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

-_Si te sigues paseando así, vas a dejar un surco en el piso- _le advertí con mi vista fija en los binoculares.

- _No molestes y sigue observando, cerdo- _bufe enfadado. Me había jurado no ponerla en peligro nunca más, pero parecía que el mundo se empecinaba en que no lograra cumplir esa promesa.

-_Todo esta tranquilo-_ me gire y le alcancé los binoculares. –_Velo por ti mismo, Ranma-_ lo conocía a la perfección como para saber que necesitaba asegurarse por si mismo.

Los tome ansioso y observe el departamento de enfrente. Nada se podía ver más que una tenue luz en la habitación que estábamos vigilando. Aun no puedo creer que me haya aceptado este plan.

_Llegue al departamento rápidamente después de recibir la llamada de Ryoga. El estaba sentado en uno de los sillones mirando fijamente hacia otro en donde se encontraba durmiendo Akane. Al verme llegar se levanto y me dijo que lo siguiera a la cocina donde podríamos hablar sin despertarla, aunque creo que no lo haría por varias horas más._

_Allí me contó lo que sucedió en mi ausencia, como estaban despareciendo todos y cada unos de los jefes y también de lo que le había sucedido a Hyro. De cómo Akane se desespero en ir a buscarlo y lo único que pudo hacer Ryoga para detenerla._

_Rápidamente los celos se apoderaron de mi al saber lo preocupada que estaba par hacer una cosa así en su estado y por el. Pero la razón entro en mi cerebro gracias a Ryoga quien me recordó que Hyro era su hermano. Los celos retrocedieron pero no así la inquietud de no saber que era lo que estaba pasando. _

_Discutimos bastante sobre que era lo que debíamos hacer. Ryoga me dijo que ya les había hablado a los detectives Fuwa y Hasimoto. Ellos fueron inmediatamente al departamento junto con un equipo de investigadores para encontrar cualquier pista que nos dijera a donde lo habían llevado. Pero hasta ahora no teníamos ninguna buena nueva. _

_El departamento comenzó a llenarse de gente. Mis padres junto con mi hermana, aun era extraño llamarla así, y Kuno aparecieron queriendo ayudar. Los chinos también hicieron acto de presencia. Y lo que más me tomo por sorpresa fue la llegada de Nabiki con Miko y una señora mayor de unos cincuenta años que parecía la viva imagen de Akane en el futuro. Por su aspecto supe de inmediato quien era y la confirmación fue escuchar a Nabiki llamarla "mama"._

_El ambiente se volvió tenso cuando unos sonidos desde el comedor comenzaron a escucharse, mejor dicho unas lindas palabritas dirigidas a Ryoga por parte de mi hermosa marimacho. Ryoga, quien estaba enfrente de mi, se tenso al escuchar todos esos insultos y la promesa de dolor que conllevaban. Observe atentamente a su madre, quien estaba con los ojos inundados de emoción al escuchar as u hija. Con un gesto les pedí que hicieran silencio hasta que pudiera calmarla. Respire profundamente sabiendo lo que me esperaba. Salí de la cocina y llegue hasta el comedor donde la pude ver tratando de incorporarse._

_Me aproxime hasta ella y con voz demandante le ordene –**No te levantes aun, debes esperar unos minutos hasta que tu sangre se distribuya por tu cuerpo-**_

_Ella levanto la mirada y me clavo sus orbes almendradas con furia –**No tengo tiempo- **susurro entre dientes –**tienen a Hyro, tengo que ayudarlo- **hizo otro ademán para levantarse pero fui mas rápido, la tome por los hombros sentándola._

_-**Se que quieres ir ayudarlo y créeme cuando te digo que yo también pero por ahora debemos esperar a que los detectives y científicos analicen la escena par ver que pistas dejaron atrás esos hombres-** le explique mientras me sentaba a su lado aun con una mano en su hombro para impedirle que intentara levantarse nuevamente._

_Me observo y con rabia quito mi mano de su hombro -**¡Tu no quieres ayudarlo!- **grito -**¡Es mi hermano! ¡Son tus malditos celos los que no quieren que vaya a buscarlo!- **la desesperación le estaba ganado a su razón, me enoje que pensara eso de mi, pero a la vez, me alegre de que pensara mal. Eso quería decir que estaba volviendo a ser ella misma. –**Iré a buscarlo te guste o no- **sentencio levantándose caminando determinada hacia la puerta._

_**-¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿A donde vas a ir? ¿Golpearas todas las puertas de Nerima hasta que des con el?- ** le pregunte levantándome y caminando unos pasos hasta quedar detrás de ella. Akane al escuchar mis preguntas se detuvo pero no se giro. Estaba pensando en que responderme pero yo sabia bien que no tenia una respuesta para eso. –**Sabes bien que lo podrían tener en cualquier lugar, no hay forma de saber con certeza donde. Por ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar un poco y sabremos que hacer- **le suplique apoyando suavemente mi mano en su hombro._

_La vi bajar la cabeza resignada -**¿y si no encuentran ninguna pista? ¿Qué hacemos?- **giro apenas su rostro mostrándome esa vulnerabilidad y ese anhelo de que tuviera la respuesta, pero la verdad era, que no la sabia. _

_-**Pensaremos en algo- **le sonreí infundiéndole confianza y seguridad de que haríamos todo lo que este en nuestro poder para ayudar a Hyro._

_Ella se giro quedando frente a mi sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas que no dejaba caer por propia necedad. Conmigo no tenía necesidad de fingir ser fuerte. La conocía a la perfección y sabia exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Yo había pasado infinidad de veces por esta misma situación cuando los locos que me querían retar la utilizaban como señuelo para que aceptara. La tome entre mis brazos dejando que se sintiera reconfortada con nuestra cercanía._

_Nabiki apareció por el pasillo haciéndome señas para que fuera con ella que recitaba hablar conmigo. Asentí._

_Deje a Akane en el sillón diciéndole que iba a la cocina a buscarle un vaso con agua._

_En el pasillo me encontré con Nabiki quien me llevo a una habitación para hablar en privado._

_-**Los escuche hablando- **comenzó, ¿Por qué esto no me sorprendía? –**Creo que tengo una idea sobre como hacer para encontrar a Hyro- **_

_La observe expectante para que continuara pero no dijo mas, ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Dinero? pensé que había cambiado. Suspirando busque en mi bolsillo la billetera, cuando la saque ella levanto una ceja intrigada -**¿Cuánto quieres?-**_

_**-Serás imbecil Ranma- **negó con la cabeza. –**No se trata de dinero, es solo que…-**_

_**-¿Qué?-** inquirí impaciente._

_-**Que…- **suspiro –**Que no te va a agradar mi idea- **respiro profundamente –**Bien aquí voy… deja que Akane vuelva a su departamento- **_

_Parpadee una, dos, tres veces atónito - **¡¿Qué?! ¿Te volviste loca, Nabiki? ¿Cómo voy a dejar que vuelva sabiendo que están detrás de todos ellos?-**_

_**- Es por esa misma razón. Escucha. Si están detrás de todos incluso de los mas insignificantes, y ya secuestraron a Hyro quien era el ultimo ¿Quién mas queda tan poderoso como para que no se den el lujo de descartar?- ** hizo una pausa para que pudiera entender._

_-**Akane- **susurre cerrando con fuerza mis ojos._

_-**Exacto, Akane. Si le colocamos un rastreador, cuando la secuestren sabremos exactamente a donde la tendrán y daremos con Hyro. Porque no creo que sean tan idiotas como para tenerlos todos separados. Lo mas seguro es que los coloquen en un mismo lugar a todos. De esta forma podremos acabar con todos de una buena vez y liberar a Hyro y Akane.-** finalizó de explicarme su plan._

_Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía bastante lógica. Pero aun así, no me arriesgaría a que Akane fuera secuestrada. La mire a los ojos determinado. –**No-**_

_Nabiki me observo sorprendida pero no estaba dispuesta a perder –**sabes que es la única opción que tenemos- **tengo que darle crédito, intento razonar conmigo en este estado, para eso se necesita tener unas buenas agallas._

_**-No, Nabiki ya te lo dije, no lo haré- **negué una y otra vez con la cabeza._

_**-Tu no, pero yo si- **hablo Akane apareciendo por detrás de Nabiki. _

_Nabiki sonrío complacida antes de girar y abrazar a su hermana. La muy… lo tenia todo planeado para que akane escuchara sabiendo que yo no aceptaría… hay que reconocerlo sabe jugar bien sus cartas._

_Las vi abrazarse y por un momento la furia se fue dejando una sensación de empatia en mi cuerpo al ver a dos hermanas que no se veían hace mucho tiempo reencontrarse. Cuando concluyeron con el abraso, Nabiki se fue dejándonos a Akane y a mi solos._

_Crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho la miraba fijamente, estábamos teniendo un duelo de miradas, sobre quien tenia la razón, pero como que me llamaba Ranma Saotome no iba a perder. –**No lo harás, no dejaras que te secuestren a propósito- **_

_-**Si lo haré, la decisión ya esta tomada- **sentencio decididamente._

_**-Entiende que no puedo dejarte hacer esto- **camine unos pasos hasta quedar a unos meros centímetros de distancia, coloque mis brazos en su cintura y la atraje hacia mi** -por favor Akane no lo hagas- **le susurre en el oído. La sentí temblar pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. Enojado la solté y me aleje de ella. Me pare erguidamente sacando pecho y cruzando los brazos, con la barbilla en alto y mi mirada mas letal **-¡Te ordeno que no vayas!- **sisee._

_La vi fruncir el ceño disimulando muy mal la ira contenida, que de un momento a otro exploto con gritos ** -¿Y quien carajo eres tu para decirme que es lo que tengo o no que hacer? Tú no eres mi madre para decirme nada…-**_

_**-El no lo es, pero yo si-** una femenina voz interrumpió a Akane._

_Ambos giramos para ver a la persona que osaba interrumpir nuestra conversación, y para nuestra sorpresa su madre estaba frente a nosotros. Sentí a Akane quedarse petrificada a mi lado, su rostro pálido y su boca entreabierta. Akane sabia perfectamente que su madre esta en Japón pero el verla era otro tema. Quería quedarme allí, a su lado y ayudarla en este momento como años atrás lo hizo conmigo pero una severa mirada de su madre junto con sus palabras –**Déjanos solas, esta es una conversación entre madre e hija- ** hicieron que no tuviera mas remedio que salir de allí. No sin antes tomar la mano de la mujer que amaba y apretársela en modo de apoyo y sonreírle cariñosamente._

_Nose exactamente que sucedió o de que hablaron pero paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambas llegaran al comedor donde todos estábamos reunidos. Como siempre Nabiki se adelanto a mi y les contó a los demás de su plan como así también de mi negativa. Ryoga dijo que era arriesgado pero que era lo único que teníamos hasta el momento. Los científicos estaban analizando las muestras de tierra tomada en el departamento de Hyro. Mama nos sirvió a todos una ronda de café cuando reaparecieron. _

_Akane tenía un sonrisa hermosa plasmada en su rostro esas que me dejaban sin aliento, podía ver rasgos de lágrimas en su rostro sin duda provocados por el reencuentro._

_Allí todos juntos creamos nuestro plan de batalla. Solo el tiempo diría si fue lo correcto._

__0

* * *

><p><em><em>0

La habitación estaba en penumbras, ya que la luz del velador había sido apagada minutos antes. No se distinguía nada. Deje los binoculares y observé la pantalla del rastreador que mostraba que ella aun estaba ahí.

El handy sonó –_Caballo, aquí Pelirroja, responde- _que manía con los nombres en código que tenia Nabiki.

Lo tome respondiendo –_Aquí caballo- _

_-Un BMW negro se acerca, estén atentos- _era el momento que tanto temía.

-_Copiado, cambio y fuera- _guarde el handy en mi bolsillo.

Ryoga estaba sentado a mi lado se levanto y camino hacia la puerta –_Voy a encender el auto avísame cuando todo este listo- _sin esperar mi contestación se marcho.

Estaba solo, desesperado y ansioso. Sabía y confiaba en ella pero no podía sacarme este sentimiento de inutilidad sabiendo que lo que estaba por ocurrir lo tenía que dejar pasar sin hacer nada, solo observar.

Tome nuevamente los binoculares y los coloque en visión nocturna. Ahora veía claramente, bueno casi todo era verde, pero peor es nada.

Habíamos instalado unos micrófonos en su departamento para escuchar lo que pasaba si alguno de nosotros se quedaba dormido mientras vigilábamos.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Habían pasado ya una semana en la que tramamos este plan. Y durante este tiempo mi herida ya no dolía. Había quedado una cicatriz apenas cerrada pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para no reabrirse. Había retomado mi rutina de entrenamiento. Tenía que fortalecer mi cuerpo para poder enfrentarme a ellos, aunque no supiera quienes son en realidad.

No había hecho más que estar en mi departamento entrenando, sabia que no podía darme el lujo de desperdiciar ni un solo instante pero tenia que salir a respirar aire distinto. Ya no aguantaba más el encierro.

Avise a Ranma y Ryoga que me iría a caminar. Se enojaron, obviamente, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Camine algunas cuadras hasta un parque cercano, donde niños y padres jugaban juntos en los columpios. Esto me trajo recuerdos de mi niñez, cuando juntos con mis hermanas nos peleábamos por ver quien saltaba mas lejos. Kasumi siempre perdía porque decía que eso no era propio de una niña, yo me enojaba porque Nabiki decía que yo era un niño solo porque me parecía a uno, por tener el cabello corto y todo eso. Yo me enojaba y comenzábamos a discutir. Ese era el momento en que mama aparecía y nos llamaba para sentarnos a comer uno de los refrigerios que había preparado. Papa se acercaba con la canasta y nos servia una limonada. Esos eran tiempos felices, en los que nuestra principal preocupación era que es lo que íbamos a hacer para jugar y divertirnos al día siguiente.

El reencuentro con mi madre fue… fue… hermoso.

Verla delante de mi viva, respirando, sintiendo, observando, abrazándome, conformándome mientras mi corazón explotaba con tantos sentimientos encontrados, fue como volver a ser niña y saber que tu madre haría que todos esos monstruos que se esconden debajo de la cama para asustarte se fueran. Entre sus brazos me sentía segura, me sentía yo misma, algo que había olvidado.

Me contó de su vida secuestrada, de sus pesares y sus momentos de infinito terror. Pero a pesar de todo lo que sufrió la vi entera dispuesta a seguir adelante, a rearmar su familia con lo poco que quedaba de ella.

Yo le relate mis vivencias tras su muerte, de cómo Kasumi se había convertido en nuestra segunda mama, de Nabiki y sus tretas, de papa y su llanto descontrolado. De las locas aventuras que tuvimos cuando Ranma y compañía llegaron a nuestras vidas.

Reímos mucho, también lloramos. Pero después de todo, el reencuentro con ella fue lo que me motivo a terminar con todo esto. Sabía que era el tiempo. Las cartas estaban echadas era hora de saber quien era el vencedor.

Sonreí tristemente mientras recordaba. Si bien había recuperado a mi madre, mi hermana y padre se había ido dejándome un hueco en el corazón sabiendo que esos días jamás volverían.

Pero donde quiera que estén se que son felices. Solo lo se.

Volví al departamento horas mas tarde más liviana de ánimo dispuesta a enfrentarme a ellos. Pero todo estaba como lo había dejado. Nada fuera de su lugar.

Me senté en la tina para relajar mis músculos. No sabia porque pero estos días estaba con mucho cansancio y sueño. Suponía que debía ser por la perdida de sangre así que me prepare una dieta basada en hierro y vitamina C.

Una vez relajada, habiendo salido del baño me senté sobre la cama secándome los cabellos con la toalla. Revise las bolsas que había comprado. Saque de allí una peluca negra a la que arregle con mi estilo. Cuando estuve satisfecha me la coloque para saber como me quedaba. me acerque al espejo y vi mi reflejo, había quedado bastante bien. Me la quite dejándola sobre la cama hasta que sea la hora de utilizarla.

Tome las tijeras que tenia sobre el lavamanos, las apreté fuertemente contra mi. -_Adiós Enma Mitsukuri, bienvenida Akane Tendo- _sonreí frente a mi reflejo y corte mis cabellos como cuando era adolescente. Los mechones caían y con cada uno nacía una nueva sonrisa en mi rosto.

Roce las puntas con mis dedos y sonreí contenta con el resultado, no había quedado tan bien como cuando Kasumi lo había hecho, pero me gustaba.

Volví a la habitación, revolví entre las bolsas hasta que encontré el polvo decolorante y la tintura para el cabello.

Me coloque los guantes y procedí.

Una hora después volvía a ser yo, con mi cabello corto oscuro casi azul. Solo faltaba quitarme los lentes.

¡Era yo! Después de tanto tiempo sin verme realmente no pude mas que llorar, volvía a ser yo. Recuperando un poco la compostura tome todo lo que había utilizado y lo arroje a la basura.

Me cambie en unos jeans negros oscuros, botas altas y un corsé negro también con detalles en plateado, el toque final fueron los lentes de contacto. Sentía que hoy era el día en que ellos vendrían por mí.

Tome las armas que guardaba en un cajón y observe los cargadores llenos de balas. Coloque los cargadores en su lugar, un click se escucho cuando estuvieron listos. Tome la peluca colocándomela con algunos broches. Fui hasta el baño a buscar los lentes y los ubique en su lugar.

Me encontraba sentada en el piso en posición de loto meditando, tratando de volver a ser la fría y calculadora mujer en la que me había convertido al entrar en este mundo de secretos y mentiras. Esa mujer a la que no le temblaba el pulso si tenía que pelear o matar, si tenía que enfrentarse a todos o, incluso, a ella misma.

Para poder entrar en este mundo tuve que cambiar, tuve que ser otra por dentro y por fuera. Cambie tanto que al verme en un espejo no me reconocía. Fui esa mujer a la que todas odian, esa mujer despiadada, feroz, intimidante que con su sola mirada podía decidir sobre tu vida.

Ya no quería ser de esa manera. Estos días junto con Ranma me abrieron los ojos. Mi hicieron notar quien era en realidad, y por unos pocos momentos pude volver a ser yo.

Disfrute esos instantes como si fueran los últimos de mi vida, quizás lo fueran. No estaba segura de lo que pasaría cuando volviera a ese mundo, pero sea lo que sea que pasara me encargaría de que ellos no vieran la luz del sol nunca más.

Ahora, tenia que esperar a que vinieran por mí.

0

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review! nos vemos en el otro!<p> 


	18. El Duelo

_Hola! Espero le haya gustado el anterior capitulo, las cosas van llegando al final._

0

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

**El duelo**

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

_"No hay un consuelo para el duelo _  
><em>más que la resignación, <em>  
><em>es el dolor o el olvido <em>  
><em>y este vacío soy yo. <em>

_Y en nuestros actos más secretos _  
><em>nos detenemos a pensar, <em>  
><em>yo anduve algún tiempo muerto, <em>  
><em>me gusta resucitar. <em>

_¿Cómo te animás cuando bailas a desafiar al tiempo? _  
><em>¿Cómo te olvidás de lo que pasa si te estás moviendo? <em>  
><em>¿Cómo te reís y me mentís? ¿Cómo te vas perdiendo? <em>  
><em>¿Cómo despegás el suelo? ¿Cómo transitás el duelo?"<em>

_El duelo by Tan Bionica_

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Me encontraba sentada en el sillón tomando una taza de café aguardándolos, cuando unos golpes en la puerta me avisaron de su llegada. Deje la taza sobre la mesa y camine a la puerta.

Al hacerlo me encontré de frente con dos hombres enfundados en un traje oscuro. Espaldas anchas y facciones duras. No reconocía a ninguno.

-_¿Quiénes son y que quieren?-_ pregunte, mas bien ordene duramente.

-_Señora Enma, estamos aquí para buscarla por órdenes del señor Mitsukuri- _explico uno de los guardaespaldas de mi esposo.

Los observe por unos momentos antes de asentir- _Esta bien- _ Di la vuelta para tomar un abrigo, las llaves y el celular. Las armas estaban escondidas entre la ropa –_Estoy lista- _cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y los seguí por el corredor hasta el elevador.

Afuera del edificio se encontraba un BMW negro con otro hombre esperándonos. Al vernos llegar abrió la puerta de atrás para dejarnos subir. Una vez todos adentro, el auto arranco, y junto con el mis esperanzas de encontrar a mi hermano.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

La vi salir del departamento sin lucha alguna. Obviamente había escuchado su conversación, pero no entendía el hecho de que su marido la buscara… salvo que sea el quien esta detrás de todo esto.

-_Caballo aquí cerdo ¿me copias?-_

_-Si, te copio ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-El paquete esta entregado, ¿los sigo?-_

_-Si, mantente lejos. Que no se den cuenta-_

_-Ok, cambio y fuera-_

Por ahora las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Tendríamos que esperar un poco mas para confirmar la locación y si todos estaban allí como suponíamos.

Tome los aparatos que estábamos utilizando y me fui del departamento. Teníamos que reagruparnos para que esta operación funcionara.

Llegue a la esquina en donde me esperaba mi hermana y Kuno, rápidamente les hice señas con las luces del auto para que subieran.

-_Ryoga la esta siguiendo, tenemos que ir por los demás para reagruparnos- _explique sin mirarlos, observando fijamente el camino y apretando fuertemente el volante del auto.

Mi hermana estaba sentada a mi lado, la vi mirarme de reojo. Despacio coloco su mano en mi hombro dándome su apoyo sabiendo perfectamente como me sentía –_Tranquilo, todos saldrá bien- _me dijo reconfortándome.

-_Así es- _añadió Kuno- _Estamos hablando de Akane, les pateara el trasero a todos como lo hacia conmigo en el Furinkan- _se que trato de alivianar el ambiente pero no podía dejar de preocuparme por ella. Después de todo se estaba metiendo el la cueva del lobo.

-_Eso espero-_ conteste, mas para mi que para ellos.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

La incertidumbre me estaba matando, quería que pronto llegáramos al maldito lugar. El movimiento del auto me estaba provocando nauseas, pero tal vez sea por la mencionada ansiedad y el miedo con lo que pudiera encontrarme allí.

Apreté el botón y baje un poco la ventanilla, lo mínimo indispensable para que pudiera entrar la fría brisa de la noche. Respire profundamente, esto calmo mis nauseas como también mi ansiedad. Los hombres me prestaban poca atención dándome esa sensación de falsa seguridad. Sabía que me estaban analizando por el rabillo de sus ojos. No hacían ningún movimiento pero el rígido estado de sus espaldas y la estoica expresión de sus rostros me lo confirmaban. Trate de relajarme, realmente lo hice, sabia que no podían matarme me necesitaban viva. Para que, aun no lo tengo claro, pero pronto lo averiguare.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

-_Este es el lugar-_ señalo Ryoga en un mapa satelital –_la casa esta firmemente vigilada, tienen muchos "soldados" apostados en la entrada así como en la cercanía- _nos comento- _Aquí- _señalo una habitación –_es donde estaban cuando llegaron, pero supongo que los demás estarán en otros lugares mas…apropiados- _busco la palabra correcta pero la termino escupiendo con rencor.

-_Seguramente los tendrán en algún lugar subterráneo de difícil acceso- _índico la vieja momia, que extrañamente se ofreció para ayudarnos.

Shampoo asintió –_Shampoo poder infiltrase como gato y avisar-_

Asentí a su estrategia –_Ryoga lo hará como cerdo pero dentro de la casa, tu lo harás desde abajo y Mouse en el aire- _vi como los tres asentían de acuerdo –_de esta manera tendremos una clara visión de lo que pasa en cada lugar. Entraran, observaran el lugar y luego saldrán. Cuándo lo hagan nos encontraremos aquí- _indique un punto lejano de la casa cercano a un bosque que nos diera la cobertura que necesitábamos. –_una vez que sepamos en que lugar los tienen prisioneros y la distribución de hombres, entraremos. – _finalice.

-_Ustedes son el grupo uno-_ señalo el detective a Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, mi hermana, Kuno y yo. –_Nosotros seremos el equipo dos- _ estos eran los detectives, Cologne, mi padre y otros dos mas que no conocía –_el equipo tres son los demás policías.-_

_-El equipo uno se encargara de encontrar y sacar a Hyro y Akane- _pauso para mostrar en el mapa el lugar en el que nos encontraríamos –_el equipo dos les cubrirá las espaldas - _los vi asentir -_y el equipo tres se enfrentara con los guardias.-_

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el plan, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar la confirmación de donde los tenían cautivos.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Realmente no me llamaba la atención que fuera la misma mansión de Tamakura en donde me enfrente a el.

Era un maldito bastardo sin un grado de inteligencia. Como podría ser mas obvio que esto, no lo sabia.

Si bien la casa estaba abandonada, desde adentro se notaba las refacciones que le hicieron desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

Los hombres me guiaron por un pasillo hasta el mismo lugar en donde encontre a Tamakura. Abrieon las grandes puertas dejándome pasar pero cerrandolas detrás de mi, quedándose afuera.

La iluminación era tenue, al fondo del gran lugar se encontraba el escritorio, detrás de el se podía ver la silueta de un hombre dandome la espalda. Mi vista giro a su alrededor buscando posibles pistas. Camine unos pasos con seguridad pero tambien preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera salir detrás de esas columnas.

Observe fijamente la silueta del hombre que estaba detrás de todo esto –_Aquí estoy ¿Qué quiere conmigo?-_

Podía notar que su espalda se tenso al escucharme e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta con la silla para poder verme. Tuve que tragarme el espanto que me dio ver su rostro semideformado por las huellas del fuego que una vez lo consumio y aun no sabia como habia logrado salir del mismo.

Yerba mala nunca muere, pense con desden. Tenia gran parte del rostro marcada y con cicatrices de un rojo profundo como si las flamas aun estuvieran alli deleitandose con su piel. Pude ver que en su cuello era mas severo el daño pero raramente no fue reparado quirúrgicamente. Mostraba sus heridas como si estas fueran un orgullo para el, y no un intento de homicidio de mi parte. Antes no hubiera siquiera parpadeado por esto, no habria sentido ningun tipo de emocion mas que la satisfacción de saber que habia sufrido por lo que hizo. Pero estos dias con Ranma y mi familia me habian cambiado. No sabia hasta que grado lo habían hecho... pero ahora lo se. Lo suficiente como para sentir remordimiento por lo que había pasado.

Aun sabiendo esto mantuve mi estoica expresión, trate de no manifestar mas que un poco de sorpresa ante su aspecto, que a pesar de sus cicatrices se denotaba bien fisicamente. Claro que todavía no lo habia visto caminar. Tal vez tenga alguna secuela que no haya visto.

-_Señora Enma- _saludo con voz mas ronca de la que recordaba –_bienvenida a mi humilde morada, tome asiento- _por ahora se demostraba civil. Me señalo a una silla que estaba frente de mi.

Camine unos pasos y me sente –_Usted dira, señor…- _hice una pausa cayendo en cuenta que me llamo Enma y no Akane. Esto me llamo la atención. ¿Acaso Ukyo no le dijo quien era en realidad? ¿Sera que lo sabe y esta jugando conmigo? ¿Qué ganaria Ukyo callandose mi identidad? Como sea que fuera tendría que andar con pies de plomo y medir bien mis palabras.

Vi lo que parecio una sonrisa o talvez, el principio de esta, era difícil saberlo con tantas cicatrices que no dejaban leer sus expresiones –_Tamakura, Nibori Tamakura- _ extendio su mano para que la tomara. No titubee en aceptarla fisicamente pero si en mi mente. Le estaba dando la mano a mi padre, no padre no, el ser que me creo. Porque mi padre siempre seria Soun Tendo, pero tambien era el asesino de mi hermana, sobrino no nato y cuñado, del secuestro de mi madre y su posterior tortura. Tuve que tragarme todo el rencor y sonreirle sabiendo que su suerte ya estaba hechada.

-_Un gusto señor Tamakura- _dibuje en mi rostro un mal intento de sonrisa para el que me conociera pero para el, solo era una extraña mas y no sabria leer mis gestos, aun. _–Usted dira que hago aquí- _

_-Ah…-_ sonrio, ahora si estoy segura ya que se le vieron los dientes –_directo al punto como toda buena mujer de negocios- _me guiño un ojo. Ademas de ser desagradable el solo verlo, el saber que estaba tratando de seducirme me provoco unas nauseas tan fuertes que hice un intento sobrehumano para no vomitar en su rostro._-Vera, han llegado a mis oidos rumores de que esta buscando a alguien muy importante para esta organización, en realidad a dos personas –_ asenti mostrandole que estaba en lo correcto –_y que esas ordenes vinieron directamtne de el señor Tomori- _asenti nuevamente -_¿Qué me diria si le dijera que se a quienes busca y como hallarlos?- _finalizo observandome fijamente esperando mis reacciones.

-_Le diria que no necesito su información porque su localizacion ya la tengo- _ahora era mi momento de sonreir sabiendome vencedora.

-_¿Así que sabe donde estan?- _inquirió algo escéptico enarcando una ceja.

-_E__xactamente- _pause acomodandome mejor en la silla- _un amigo personal esta buscándolas en este momento- _

Frunció el ceño, sus planes se iban al demonio -_E__n ese caso, no me queda mas alternativa que ubicarla junto con los demas-_ hizo ceñas a sus guardias, los cuales se colocaron uno a cada lado de mi.

-_¿Los demas?- _pregunte fingiendo inocencia

-_Si, vera, es algo de lo que no sabe por estar en esta busqueda- _se levanto de la silla y camino rodeando el escritorio para quedar enfrente mio, recostando su cuerpo en la madera de la mesa –_Hace unas semanas que han estado desapareciendo todos los jefes de la organización incluyendo a Tomori y su esposo- _pauso jactandose de si mismo por su astucia –_Usted aun no habia sido encontrada-_ sonrió con maldad -_ hasta ahora, claro esta- _sonrio.

-_Usted esta detrás de todo esto- _no pregunte, afirme mirandolo fijamente. Baje la mirada no queriendo que descubriera todo el rencor y odio que me recorrian en ese momento –_Con todos ellos fuera de su camino seria el unico que podría tomar las riendas de la organización- _levante mi mirada –_pero tiene un serio problema entre sus manos senor Tamakura-._

_-¿Cuál seria ese, señora Enma?- _inquirió visiblemente irritado.

Me levante del lugar y me acerque hasta el, quedando frente a frente, los guardias tensaron su postura listos para actuar en cuanto Tamakura se los ordenara. Levanto una mano evitando que los guardias se acercaran –_El problema es que una de esas personas esta severamente protegida en las instalaciones secretas de la policia- _fruncio el ceño profundamente –_y la otra- _pause, con cuidado lleve mis manos a los ojos y quite las lentes de contacto así como también me despoje de la peluca –_soy yo-. _Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par, tanto como las cicatrices lo permitieron. Pero aun no habia terminado. Abri mi boca y quite el localizador que Ranma me habia dado –_Esto es un localizador, soy una agente encubierta por la policia secreta japonesa y en momentos mas todo su inútil y futil intento de tomar el control de esta organización sera en vano, ya que esta sera desbaratada y reducida a nada- _sonrei satisfecha de no tener que esconder mas quien soy, dejandolo sin habla. –_Dsifruta mientras puedas, papi- _gameover.

0

* * *

><p>nos vemos en el otro capitulo!<p> 


	19. La Razón Que Te Demora

****_Bueno gente este es el ultimo capitulo. no se que mas decirles salvo que mis ojos no dan mas y se me cierran solitos (hace dos días que no duermo, muchos problemas)_

__0

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 18<span>**

**La razón que te demora**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>0

_"Hay un destino que no tiene pruebas por eso esta historia_  
><em>puede que muera con una verdad olvidada en tu memoria<em>  
><em>será un camino que no tiene huella <em>  
><em>la suerte que le ha tocado a la estrella<em>  
><em>que te ha de mirar<em>  
><em>hay un siempre para la batalla y la razón que te demora<em>  
><em>y hay una sombra para cada luz corras adonde corras<em>  
><em>quizá el destino sea una mentira<em>  
><em>quizá lo único que quería la vida era <em>  
><em>terminar con vos<em>  
><em>La ruta sigue mas allá de las luces de la autopista<em>  
><em>secando al ojo de la lágrima te perderás de vista <em>  
><em>como un relámpago en la fría noche, cruzarás los abismos<em>  
><em>esos que guardan a la sombra que te oculta de vos mismo<em>  
><em>hay algo extraño ahí del otro lado<em>  
><em>que te teme y te da la mano<em>  
><em>para llegar hasta vos".<em>

_La razon que te demora_ by La Renga

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

La celda oscura y húmeda en la que me había colocado Tamakura después de saber quien era parecía salida de una película de hollywood. La pobre iluminación provenía de una lámpara en el pasillo. Eran cuatro paredes con unos grilletes de metal en una de ellas y la puerta de hierro como única salida.

En el camino hasta aquí note que no era la única en esta situación. Varias puertas estaban cerradas, por lo que no puede ver más allá. Pero algunas no eran puertas de madera maciza sino de hierro al igual que en la que me encontraba, como si fuera una cárcel de alta seguridad. Por mas que lo intente no pude ver a Hyro. Seguramente lo tendrían en un lugar mas alejado.

El guardia me arrojo con fuerza adentro del calabozo, casi haciéndome caer, pero logre mantener el equilibrio antes de golpearme contra la pared. Si hubiera querido podría haber escapado, pero sabia que tenía que permanecer allí, esperando, aguardando, observando, escuchando, buscando una señal para actuar. Pero mientras tanto tendría que concentrarme y meditar porque sino lo hacia la angustia y ansiedad harían que acabara con ellos yo sola.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Mi vida nunca fue fácil, aunque muchos la podrían calificar de esta manera. Nací en una familia con dinero y comodidades, sin ninguna necesidad. Durante mi niñez creí que éramos una familia feliz. Hasta que una noche escuche a la que creí mi madre discutir con mi padre.

_Estaba durmiendo agotado después de haber jugado toda la tarde en el jardín de mi casa con unas espadas de madera que papa me había obsequiado para mi cumpleaños. Soñaba en que me convertía en el mejor espadachín del mundo y que peleaba con dragones y rescataba a princesas del peligro. Cuando comencé a despertar escuchando gritos provenientes de la recamara de mis padres. No entendía que era lo que decían pero si sabia que papa estaba muy enojado con mami. Me levante y camine por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación. No sabia si podía entrar, nunca antes los había oído discutir. Apoye mis manos en la puerta y acerque mi rostro a ella para poder escuchar mejor._

_**-¡No puedes hacerme esto!-** oí a mama gritarle **-¡he hecho todo lo que me has pedido!- **pude notar como su vos se quebraba **–solo te pido que me dejes verla… solo eso…-** ¿verla? ¿A quien quería ver mama?_

_**-¡Dije que no!- **grito papa –**Tu eres mía, no tienes a nadie mas que yo y tu hijo, eso es lo único de lo que te tienes que ocupar- **_

_**-¡No!- **grito mama **- No, me niego- **hablo susurrando ** - No puedes hacer eso, si quisiera podría acabar con todo esto diciéndole a mi padre- **lo amenazo_

_**-¿Y como lo harías?- **no lo vi, pero supe que estaba sonriendo **-Exacto no tienes como- **se burlo **- esta es tu vida para siempre-**_

_**-No puedes ocultarme mucho más tiempo, pronto o temprano todo se sabrá y toda esta mentira saldrá a la luz. Y serás tu el que este rogando- **advirtió._

_**-Eso nunca sucederá- **su vos sonaba distante, seca._

_**-Sigue mientendote, lo sabes perfectamente. Y cuando eso pase será tu fin. Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo mas podrás soportar la presión de saber que me están buscando? –** hubo un silencio **-Que en algún momento entraran por esa puerta ordenándote liberarme. ¡Dime!- **volvió a gritarle_

_**-Cállate- **escuché que dijo con los dientes apretados_

_**-¡No! Mi padre en este momento debe estar removiendo cielo y tierra por mi, no tardaran mucho en hilar las piezas y cuando lo hagan vas a llorar ríos de sangre- **lo amenazo entre gritos y llanto_

_**-Te dije que te callaras ¡maldita perra!- **escuche como se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella y no pude contenerme mas._

_Ese fue el momento en el que abrí la puerta y vi como papa golpeaba a mama. Corrí todo lo que pude colocándome en medio de ellos. **–No le pegues- **le exigí._

_**-¿Y quien me va a detener? ¿Tu?- **me sonrió feo, como si se riera de mi._

_**-Sssii, yo- **respondí con miedo. Nunca antes me había enfrentado a mi padre, pero no podía dejar que golpeara a mama ** -No le pegues mas o sino- **me pare firmemente, había aprendido un poco de artes marciales. No quería pelear con papa pero no estaba bien que le pegara a mama._

_**-O sino ¿Qué?- **se acerco a mi y me tomo por las solapas del pijama ** -¿Me estas amenazando?- **su rostro se frunció y su mirada era dura, fría. Trague dificultosamente, con miedo. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. ** -Patético, eres patético- **me levanto con fuerza arrojándome contra la pared. Me golpee fuerte la cabeza con el armario. Todo me daba vueltas pero pude escuchar un fuerte portazo anunciándome que mi padre ya no estaba en la habitación._

_Mama vino corriendo a mi lado y me abrazo. Ambos llorábamos de dolor y frustración, por no poder hacer nada en contra de mi padre. En ese momento supe, aun con mi corta edad, que el que hasta ese momento creía mi padre era un mal hombre._

Después de esa noche no vi a mama nunca más. Tamakura dijo que se había marchado y que nunca volvería. No le creía pero no pude hacer otra cosa más que aceptar esa mentira. Tenía demasiado miedo.

Con el tiempo crecí y me hice más fuerte. Aprendí de los negocios de Tamakura, de los clubes de pelea y como traficaba gente. Quise hacer algo al respecto. Tenía unos 12 años. Lo enfrente diciéndole que sabía todo y que lo denunciaría a la policía. No me dijo nada, solo sonrió perversamente. Lo próximo que supe fue sentir su puño en mi rostro.

Esa misma noche me escape de allí.

Estuve vagando por mucho tiempo, hasta que conocí a Miko alias Bear. Me alojo en su casa, fue mi mejor amigo y mi hermano. Me enseño a pelear. Poco a poco me convertí en Silent Night, ganando prestigio y dinero. Así fue como conocí a Samantha. Una chica extranjera que me enamoro desde el primer momento en que la vi. Estuvimos juntos desde que tenía 15 años. A los 20, cuando quería proponerle matrimonio me comunico que me dejaba porque ya no me quería mas y que desde hacia un tiempo me estaba engañando con Miroku, otro luchador. Ese fue otro mal día, que duro varios años. Me sumí en una depresión profunda y un odio atroz contra el género femenino.

Renuncie a la lucha y me dedique a entrenar a los demás. Así fue como un día conocí a Akane. Ella tenia algo que la hacia especial. Me atrajo desde que la vi. Comencé a enamorarme de ella sin siquiera proponérmelo. Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin cuando mi padre se entero de mi profesión y de a quien estaba entrenando. Me obligo a que ella siguiera peleando o de lo contrario la mataría. Ya había perdido a mi madre por su culpa no perdería a alguien mas. Hice todo lo que pude para protegerla pero al final nada sirvió. Ella murió junto con mi padre.

Siendo el único heredero tuve que seguir los pasos de mi padre o sufrir las consecuencias. La muerte o vivir siempre con miedo. La primera era la que mas me tentaba pero quería hacer justicia, por mi madre y por Akane. Así que tuve que seguir con la fachada del hijo que sigue los pasos de su padre. Sabía que el tiempo llegaría en el que vería a todos caer. Solo tenia que esperar. La solución se presentaría por si misma.

Y lo hizo de una forma en la que no me esperaba. En la forma de una mujer llamada Enma. Tenia un cierto parecido a Akane pero, a su vez, era muy distinta. Las dos estaban movidas por ese espíritu guerrero y desafiante que tanto admiraba por no poder tenerlo. Pero mientras Akane era dulce en el interior, pude notar que esta mujer no lo era.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que ambas eran la misma persona. Que Akane no había muerto como todos pensábamos y que, por si fuera poco, era mi media hermana.

Esa noticia fue como una buena patada en las pelotas. Me había enamorado de mi hermana. No sabia si sentir asco, vergüenza, repugnancia o repulsión. Pero también me sentía feliz se saberla viva y sana. Dispuesta a desenmascarar toda esta mentira. La ayudaría con lo que fuera y lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

Luego cuando me pregunto por mi madre, aunque no lo fuera de sangre seguiría siéndolo en mi corazón, trate de ayudarla. Le dije que había recibido una carta en la que me decía que estaba en la cuidad y que quería verme. Quedamos en vernos al otro día.

Pero ella nunca apareció, no me dejo ningún recado. Estaba preocupado. ¿Y si la habían descubierto y la estaban torturando? Rápidamente recordé que estaba con Ranma y que el no permitiría que nada malo le pasara.

Unos días después de no saber nada de ella, recibo su llamado. Estaba nerviosa, asustada, pero no pude saber mas porque golpeaban la puerta. Tuve que abrir pensando que era alguien del club que quería hablar conmigo. Pero cuando lo hice unos hombres me golpearon en la cara, solté el teléfono y luchamos. Nose por cuanto tiempo pero lo último que recuerdo fue un golpe en la nuca y los gritos de Akane, después todo fue oscuridad.

Me desperté en un lugar oscuro, húmedo y frío. Trate de incorporarme pero descubrí que estaba atado con grilletes en las muñecas y tobillos impidiéndome el movimiento.

Luego de unos minutos en el que recordé los acontecimientos, la puerta se abrió y un hombre entro a la celda.

Era Tamakura, ni más ni menos. Y yo que lo creía muerto. Debía saber que hierba mala nunca muere.

Solo se quedo allí observándome, juzgándome. Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio. Pude ver que, a pesar de la escasa luz, su rostro mostraba unas cicatrices bastante grandes. Debían ser de su pelea con Akane.

-_Tu hermana me las hizo- _declaró como si me leyera la mente. Obviamente no disimule bien.

-_Te las merecías- _dije con rencor mal disfrazado.

-_¡Ja! Veo que el tiempo lejos de mi no te cambio en nada –_ pronuncio burlándose

Fruncí el ceño –_Te equivocas, me abrió los ojos. Se que tu tiempo llegara y cuándo lo hagas vas a pagar todo lo que haz hecho-_ o si, eso lo quería ver. Aunque no fuera yo el que lo desenmascarara.

Camino unos pasos mas para quedar a un metro de distancia de mí -_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?- _pregunto con perversa diversión.

Ahora era mi turno de sonreír –_Porque la policía sabe de toda la organización y pronto actuaran. Será tu fin-_

Lo vi mover sus hombros –_He escapado a la muerte antes ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré esta vez?-_

_-Que esta vez pagaras en vida todo el mal que haz hecho- _

_-Sigues siendo patético. Nada podrá detenerme, ni tu ni la policía. Pronto tendré todo el poder y seré intocable- _se dio la vuelta y se marcho de aquí.

-_Ya lo veras- _susurre.

Me acomode mejor, dentro de las posibilidades. Vi pasar un gato morado por la puerta. Este se quedo mirándome un momento luego asistió y se marcho.

Raro.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Llevaba caminando por la celda varios minutos dando vueltas tratando de apaciguar la ansiedad cuando sentí unos silenciosos pasos acercarse. Gire y quede de frente con la puerta esperando a que alguien entrara. Pero los pasos siguieron de largo. Suspire profundamente. Volví a sentarme en el suelo tratando de meditar. Cuando di una sombras pasar por entre mis ojos cerrados. Rápidamente los abrí y note a un gato delante de mí. No era un gato común y corriente, era Shampoo.

-_Shampoo- _susurre por temor de ser escuchada

La observe caminar hasta mí y arrojarme un papel que llevaba oculto. ¿Dónde? No tenia idea, seria algún truco de Mouse. Lo tome y rápidamente lo leí. Era de Ranma.

**La ayuda esta en camino. Te amo.**

No pude evitar sonreír. Ranma era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero cuando quería podía ser tierno.

Shampoo sonrío contenta, obviamente sabia lo que decía la nota. Quien diría que después de tanto tiempo de enemigas ahora éramos amigas.

Se sacudió y de entre su pelaje saco unas Sais, de nuevo ¿Cómo hacia para esconder todo en su cuerpo? Las tome y guarde entre mi ropa. Ya que todas mis armas me las habían quitado antes de entrar a este horrible lugar.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, cuando la llame –_Shampoo, ¿sabes donde esta Hyro?-_

Volvió la cabeza y asintió. Suspiré aliviada -_¿Esta bien?-_

Asintió nuevamente –_Gracias- _susurre y se marcho.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Ryoga, Shampoo y Mouse habían regresado con la información necesaria para llevar a cabo el plan.

Juntamos a los equipos y con un repaso rápido de las órdenes, el recuentro de guardias, los lugares en donde estaban prisioneros Akane e Hyro, marchamos para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Ya nos estábamos yendo cuando la voz de un hombre nos detuvo.

-_Ranma estamos aquí para ayudarlos ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-_

Me di la vuelta –_Señor Tendo- _pronuncie asombrado.

0

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan!<p>

¿Que les pareció?

Se que deja muchas preguntas y espero poder contestárselas en los próximos capítulos...

Desde ya muchas gracias por su espera y aguante...

Perdonen si ven alguna falte ortográfica, la cabeza no me da mas...

Nos veremos prontito!


End file.
